Love Needs Sanity (ChanBaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Sejak menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti dari kebiasaannya mengencani banyak wanita dalam satu waktu. Seperti budak yang penurut, Chanyeol rela melakukan segalanya agar Baekhyun tetap bersamanya. Dihari Chanyeol berbahagia mendapati kekasihnya tengah hamil, fakta lain justru terbongkar. Baekhyun ternyata telah mengkhianatinya. - ChanBaek - Dj!Chanyeol - Model!Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Love Needs Sanity (ChanBaek - Mpreg)

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Kau hanya butuh atensi_

 _Kau tidak menginginkan hatiku_

 _Mungkin kau benci jika aku punya pengganti yang lebih baik darimu_

 _Kau hanya memanfaatkan cintaku_

 _Aku tahu itu sejak awal_

 _Kau hanya ingin memastikan jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darimu_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

 _Kenapa kau terus menyiksaku?_

 _Kau benar, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu_

 _Aku telah terjerat, tidak bisa lepas dari pesonamu_

 _Maka dari itu, aku rela diperlakukan seperti budak olehmu_

\- Park Chanyeol -

.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting remote TV yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat, melampiaskan kekesalan yang menjalar akibat rasa panas dihatinya. Ia marah, ia murka. Semburat emosi itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang cantik namun bengis disaat yang bersamaan.

Stasiun TV terbesar Korea malam itu tengah menayangkan sebuah perhelatan konser akhir tahun yang dihadiri oleh musisi dan idola terkenal di negerinya. Dan musisi yang saat ini hampir menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang ia tampilkan adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang DJ ternama pencipta hits terlaris sepanjang tahun 2018. Ia berkolaborasi dengan penyanyi cantik bertubuh montok bernama "Ailee", yang mana kala itu sempat membuat seisi venue konser heboh akibat aksi sensasionalnya yang mencium bibir Chanyeol sang DJ di pertengahan lagu.

Si DJ tampan yang juga dikenal dengan nama panggung LOEY itu menyambut ciuman Ailee dengan santai. Tangannya yang piawai itu masih berkutat dengan instrumen disc jockey dihadapannya, tetap melakukan profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang musisi EDM ternama. Popularitas Loey sudah setara dengan Zedd, The Chainsmokers, DJ Snake, Martin Garrix, David Guetta, Alan Walker, dan sederet nama DJ mendunia lainnya. Lantas saja kolaborasi penuh sensasi yang dilakukan oleh Loey dan Ailee malam itu menjadi penampilan paling berkesan dan merajai trending topic saat itu juga.

Baekhyun tahu betul dampak negatif apa saja yang akan berimbas pada dirinya akibat ulah Park Chanyeol malam ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan hatinya yang sakit bilamana melihat kekasih hatinya berciuman dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Logikanya yang masih waras itu tahu betul kalau hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol semata-mata hanyalah sebuah fanservice belaka.

Namun egonya tetap saja tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Semua orang di negeri ini tahu bahwa dirinya, Byun Baekhyun si model majalah dewasa terkenal ini adalah kekasih hati Park Chanyeol. Tidakkah kalian berpikir, mau ditaruh dimana wajah angkuhnya itu jika sampai ada orang-orang yang mencibirnya karena sang kekasih mencium orang lain diatas panggung?

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa si model pria cantik Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol bertekuk lutut mencintainya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Dulu, DJ tampan satu ini terkenal sebagai seorang playboy yang biasa mengencani beberapa wanita sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Hubungan yang ia jalani dengan wanita-wanita cantik itu pun biasanya juga tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Namun sejak diketahui berkencan dengan lelaki cantik dan feminim bernama Byun Baekhyun, gelar playboy yang selama ini disandangnya mendadak terlepas, digantikan dengan julukan "The Loyal Boyfriend" yang kini tersemat dibelakang namanya. Ya, Chanyeol mendadak berhenti dari kebiasaannya mengencani wanita lain disaat ia sudah punya kekasih resmi. Dirinya kini telah jauh dari dunia perselingkuhan dan juga skandal. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun adalah kekasih pertama Chanyeol yang berstatus laki-laki cantik, karena selama ini Chanyeol hanya mau mengencani wanita tulen bertubuh semok saja.

Kala itu, siapa yang tidak shock melihat berita Park Chanyeol si pencinta wanita berkencan dengan model majalah dewasa bernama Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya, nama Baekhyun di dunia model tidaklah sebesar sekarang jika tidak ada skandal kencannya yang menghebohkan dengan DJ kelas dunia LOEY. Sejak dulu Baekhyun memang sudah lihai berpose sexy dengan pakaian minim yang menggoda iman lelaki, namun bukan untuk majalah dewasa ternama sekelas "Playboy" dan semacamnya, melainkan hanya majalah porno indie biasa.

Namun sejak skandal kencannya dengan Chanyeol menyeruak kepermukaan, nama Byun Baekhyun mulai dikenal oleh masyarakat dan media, hingga begitu banyak Adult Magazine terkenal hingga Production House film dewasa yang tertarik meliriknya untuk diajak bekerja sama. Karir Byun Baekhyun pun beranjak naik secara drastis.

Mengencani Chanyeol tidak hanya membuatnya mendapat banyak cinta dan pemujaan dari pria itu sendiri, melainkan juga berdampak besar bagi popularitasnya dan semakin banyak pria yang memuja kecantikannya. Pamor Baekhyun sebagai model sexy khusus dewasa sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Banyak pengusaha, produser, hingga aktor yang mengincar dirinya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Namun mengingat status Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya dan betapa ia terkenal begitu posesif terhadap Byun Baekhyun membuat mereka semua ragu-ragu untuk maju mendekat secara frontal.

Merasa dirinya menjadi rebutan banyak pria saja sudah cukup membuat si jalang Baekhyun yang besar kepala ini merasa senang dan bangga. Baekhyun begitu menikmati status sosial dan popularitas yang kini ia sandang, serta mata-mata yang memuja kecantikannya itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Namun harus ia akui, diantara semua tatapan mata lapar dan memuja yang terarah untuknya, hanya milik Chanyeol yang paling membuatnya merasa puas. Melihat lelaki super dominan dan memiliki segalanya seperti Chanyeol begitu tergila-gila padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa dunia kini juga berada dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol begitu cinta mati padanya. Apapun yang Baekhyun katakan, apapun yang Baekhyun minta, semua akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol tanpa perlu pria itu berpikir dua kali.

Namun Byun Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mensyukuri apapun yang telah ia dapatkan kini. Semakin banyak hal yang bisa diperolehnya, semakin besar pula keegoisan dan keangkuhan yang ia miliki didalam diri. Melihat lelaki yang cinta mati padanya itu mencium wanita lain membuat harga diri Byun Baekhyun terasa seperti digadaikan murah.

Ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang-orang menertawakan dirinya sekarang. Ia bertekad setelah Chanyeol pulang kerumah nanti, ia akan segera membuat perhitungan. Ya, Chanyeol akan mendapatkan balasannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis memikirkan rencana licik yang kini telah terancang rapi didalam otaknya. Ia tidak peduli jika kelakuannya yang seperti ini hanya akan menyakiti Chanyeol lagi dan lagi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang mampu membuat pria itu bertekuk lutut mencintainya sampai mati.

Bekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol, namun keegoisannya membuat ia buta akan perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun mungkin telah berubah menjadi monster yang haus akan pujaan dan atensi. Ia hanya butuh Chanyeol untuk terus memuja dan memohon akan cintanya. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun bisa hidup dengan perasaan aman dan tenang.

Karena saat kau pernah diabaikan dan tidak inginkan oleh siapapun, itu rasanya sungguh menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Baekhyun tahu betul itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya merasakan semua itu 2 kali. Cukup dahulu saja ia tersiksa... Sekarang, saatnya ia menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk dicintai, dipuja, diinginkan, dan dibutuhkan oleh orang lain.

Dan hanya Park Chanyeol yang bisa memberikannya semua itu...

Selesai penampilannya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tanpa menunggu closing acara apalagi mengikuti pesta akhir tahun yang rutin diadakan oleh para artis/bintang tamu pengisi konser. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan melewatkan acara penting itu hanya demi Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul, aksi ciuman diatas panggung tadi telah membuat kekasih cantiknya murka, terlihat jelas karena sejak tadi telfonnya tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

Salah satu rombongan selebriti yang dilewati oleh Chanyeol ketika meninggalkan panggung pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Pasca berkencan dengan Baekhyun 2 tahun lalu, kehidupan sosial Chanyeol berubah drastis 180°. Ia tidak lagi aktif berkumpul dengan sesama musisi dan artis untuk sekedar menikmati waktu mengobrol dan berpesta. Selama ini, Chanyeol sendiri dikenal bukan sebagai pria yang tertutup apalagi suka menyendiri. Namun sejak berkencan dengan Baekhyun, kebiasaan dan tingkah laku pria itu berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Semua orang bisa membaca jika perubahan di diri Chanyeol semata-mata hanya disebabkan oleh Baekhyun seorang.

Tidak ada lagi Loey yang ramah dan bebas berinteraksi dengan siapapun ditempat umum. Sosok Loey yang aktif bersosialisasi dengan rekan selebriti dan staff itu sudah benar-benar menghilang. Yang ada hanya Park Chanyeol yg bersikap menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang ia temui. Dan yang paling miris, kadang-kadang pria yang dulu dikelilingi oleh aura menyenangkan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tak enak seolah meminta maaf saat harus menghindari artis wanita yang hendak menyapanya. Ya, Chanyeol memang harus selalu menjaga jarak dengan wanita manapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Lihatlah, siapa lagi dalang dibalik semua ini kalau bukan si jalang Byun Baekhyun. Semua rekan sesama artis dan musisi yang dulu mengenal baik Chanyeol sangat menyayangkan serta prihatin atas perubahan sikap dan gaya hidup yang kini harus dijalani oleh DJ kelas dunia ini. Karena kekasihnya yang licik itu telah merubah Chanyeol menjadi orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Ia begitu mengekang dan terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan sosial Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun memang sangat benci jika ada wanita cantik yang mendekati Chanyeol baik itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Entah ramuan apa yang sudah diberikan oleh Baekhyun pada Loey, hingga pria itu begitu tunduk dan patuh pada apapun yang dikatakan olehnya. Begitulah tuduhan orang-orang selama ini terhadap sosok Baekhyun-terutama rekan sesama artis, staff, dan juga para fans Chanyeol. Mereka hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana cinta bisa begitu membutakan seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Diperjalanan pulang, sambil tetap menyetir mobil sport miliknya Chanyeol sesekali berusaha kembali menghubungi Baekhyun kekasihnya. Namun nihil. Baekhyun bahkan benar-benar menekan tombol merah tanda menolak panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi sambil memukul keras stir kemudinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam, melajukan mobil sportnya kencang dijalan raya tanpa memperdulikan lagi keadaan sekitarnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika ia harus ngebut bahkan disaat jalan sedang padat sekalipun. Suara klakson diluar berlomba-lomba mencoba untuk menegur dirinya yang mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan.

Pria tinggi dan berotot itu dengan cekatan menyalip setiap kendaraan yang ada didepannya. Beberapa kali hampir menghadapi tabrakan, Chanyeol masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi semata-mata agar ia cepat segera sampai kerumah dimana kekasih cantiknya itu berada. Memikirkan Baekhyun yang sedang marah padanya saat ini sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol hampir gila dibuatnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendiaminya, mengacuhkannya, apalagi sampai mengatakan kata-kata terlarang itu; putus.

Sungguh Chanyeol akan memenggal kepalanya sendiri jika sampai kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal itu lagi didepannya. Ya, sebelumnya Baekhyun memang berkali-kali mengancam Chanyeol dengan kalimat itu dan sukses membuat pria itu hampir kehilangan akal. Dan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui sama sekali, Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat menikmati pemandangan seperti itu-pemandangan saat Chanyeol menangis bersimpuh dan memohon setengah mati agar Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan asal mobilnya dipelataran mansion mewah miliknya yang kini juga ditinggali oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Ia menaiki undakan tangga menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan kedatangannya pun langsung disambut oleh para bodyguard yang setia berjaga 24 jam.

"Baekhyun-ssi ada di kamar, Tuan."

Tanpa Chanyeol repot-repot bertanya salah satu bodyguard itu memberitahu, karena dilihat dari sudut manapun sosok Chanyeol yang datang terburu-buru pulang kerumah dengan keadaan kacau dan gelisah seperti ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah karena Byun Baekhyun.

Lantas langkah cepat Chanyeol langsung mengarah ke lift yang dipasang exclusive di mansion pribadinya itu dan langsung menekan angka 4, lantai kamar miliknya dan Byun Baekhyun berada.

Kedua daun pintu bercat putih dengan handle emas itu terlihat tertutup rapat. Saat itu juga Chanyeol begitu yakin jika Baekhyun tengah mengurung dirinya disana. karena Baekhyun memang memiliki kebiasaan mengunci kamar dari dalam saat mereka tengah bertengkar, membiarkan Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu dan memohon sampai berjam-jam untuk dibukakan.

Ya, Chanyeol seperti seseorang yang terusir dari rumahnya sendiri tiap kali ia dan Baekhyun bertengkar.

Knock knock knock!

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban dari seseorang didalam, Chanyeol malah mendengar suara pecahan sesuatu didalam sana.

Baekhyun mengamuk. Sengaja. Ia membanting benda apapun yang ada didepannya begitu ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari Chanyeol sang kekasih. Ya, aksi Byun Baekhyun pun dimulai.

"Baekhyun... Baby, please open the door. Its me. You know I can explain everything you want to hear from me."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut namun frustasi disaat bersamaan, membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dibibirnya. Bagus, baru permulaan saja Chanyeol sudah bersikap semenyedihkan ini, batinnya.

"Sayang... Baekhyun cintaku... Tolong buka pintunya kumohon. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini kekasihku..."

Chanyeol masih bertahan mengetuk pintu tersebut, berharap Baekhyun mendengar kesedihannya walaupun ia tahu ini semua tidak akan mudah.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, Chanyeol! Aku sudah melihat semuanya lewat TV yang baru saja kupecahkan ini! Berani-beraninya kau mencium wanita itu didepan umum! Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Meninggalkanmu? Putus denganmu? Lari dari hidupmu? Kau tinggal pilih saja Park Chanyeol, akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati!"

Deg.

Seketika jantung Chanyeol berdetak tidak normal dan bertalu-talu. Tidak... Jangan kata-kata itu... Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi...

"NO! GOD PLEASE NO BYUN BAEKHYUN! DONT SAY THAT FUCKING WORDS EVER AGAIN! I BEG YOU PLEASE... PLEASE DONT EVER LEAVE ME, BABY... I LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD HAPPY TO DIE FOR YOU... SO PLEASE DONT EVER THINK YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME..."

Disela-sela teriakan bass Chanyeol tersemat isakkan tersiksa didalam sana. Pria itu kini menggedor pintu dengan membabi buta, begitu takut jika sampai Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari sana saat itu juga.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar yang begitu mewah dengan senyum lebar terpahat dibibirnya. Oh Tuhan... Senangnya jika kau begitu diinginkan dan dicintai oleh orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau beraninya membalas ciuman dari si jalang Ailee itu?! Kau sungguh-sungguh menikmati ciuman itu, bukan? Katakan padaku kalau itu sungguhan atau cuma pura-pura saja?!"

Baekhyun melanjutkan aksinya memprovokasi dan memonopoli sang kekasih.

"Baekhyun aku bersumpah demi Tuhan ini semua hanyalah stage act! Aku juga awalnya terkejut saat Ailee menciumku tapi aku harus tetap profesional, sayang. Ini pekerjaanku."

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau dorong saja wanita jalang itu ketika dia menciummu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?!"

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, aku mana tega mendorongnya dan mempermalukannya didepan umum seperti itu!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskannya pada sosok keras kepala seperti Baekhyun.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih peduli untuk tidak membuatnya malu ketimbang memikirkan perasaanku, begitu?!"

Perkataan Baekhyun menusuk Chanyeol tepat dihatinya karena yang diucapkan kekasih cantiknya itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu betul jika kau segalanya bagiku. Tidak mungkin aku lebih mementingkan orang lain. Tolong mengertilah Baekhyun, ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan aku bersumpah!"

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam yang berjalan mendekat mengarah pintu. Chanyeol merasakan sedikit kelegaan dihatinya karena akhirnya Baekhyun mau membukakan pintu ini untuknya. Ia berharap Baekhyun mengerti dan memaafkannya namun...

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Berbagai macam benda random datang bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melempari kekasihnya dengan berbagai botol parfum mahal miliknya dan benda-benda lain seperti tas make up dan botol-botol dan lotion kepunyaannya. Chanyeol hanya mampu melindungi diri dengan menyilang kan tangan didepan wajahnya, tidak berani lari apalagi membalas perlakuan kasar Baekhyun padanya.

Setalah puas melempari tubuh Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam barang, Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat dibawah dada dan bibir yang mendumal kesal. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan lesu dan sendu. Pria itu lelah. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi sekarang.

"Sini kau, maju."

Baekhyun memerintahnya dengan penuh kuasa dan angkuh. Chanyeol menurut. Tubuh tingginya melangkah pelan maju kehadapan kekasih cantiknya yang begitu mungil.

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Pria itu menunduk tanpa sekalipun ingin menyentuh bekas tamparan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, membiarkan bekas merah itu terlihat jelas dihadapan pemuda mungil yang ia cintai.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyum kemenangannya sekuat tenaga, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi angkuhnya saat ini. Ia begitu puas tiap kali berhasil menampar dan membuat Chanyeol terus tunduk kepadanya.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mencium perempuan lain! Sekarang, cobalah untuk betul-betul meminta maaf padaku. Aku mendengarkanmu."

Tambah Baekhyun lagi, yang mana membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berotot itu pelan-pelan menghela nafas dalam.

Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini... Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria... Ia hanya begitu mencintai Baekhyun hingga ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan ataupun membantah seseorang yang begitu ia cinta dan puja-puja ini...

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf... Atas segala kesalahan yang aku lakukan padamu malam ini."

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak akan pernah walau seujung rambut pun... Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kesalahanku padamu malam ini."

Samar-samar, senyuman licik lagi-lagi terpatri dibibir Baekhyun, namun pemuda cantik itu berhasil menutupinya dengan sempurna dihadapan Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun yang kurus dan lentik itu menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat pria yang disentuh itu menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya... Baekhyun kembali memberikan sentuhan lembut ini padanya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih Chanyeol syukuri dibanding ini.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipi kirinya, kemudian mengecupnya lembut untuk beberapa saat. Ia menghirup aroma wangi kekasihnya yang khas dari sana, begitu menenangkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut bak malaikat.

"Apa masih sakit? Maaf jika aku menamparmu terlalu keras."

Mulut manis Baekhyun yang penuh bisa itu kembali bersilat dengan begitu lihai.

Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumannya di tangan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak sakit sama sekali, sayang. Sentuhanmu selalu berhasil menyembuhkannya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergerak melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol, lalu dengan manja ia memeluk pinggang berotot kekasihnya itu dan menyandarkan pipinya didada bidang sang pria maskulin.

"Besok, beritahu wartawan jika insiden ciuman itu tidaklah disengaja dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu sama sekali. Katakan pada mereka kalau Ailee tiba-tiba saja menciummu dan membuatmu kaget. Kau mencintaiku kan Chanyeol? Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau hanya mencintaiku seorang... Tidak ada orang lain."

To be continued

A/N: Chapter 1 nih guys, gimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian suka? Please vote dan review


	2. Chapter 2

Love Needs Sanity (ChanBaek - Mpreg)

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Cantik, berkarakter, diva yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya hanya dengan satu ucapan saja. Baekhyun adalah sosok submisive diatas ranjang, mendesah seperti jalang begitu sebuah penis menerjang analnya. Namun siapa sangka, ia bisa membuat si dominan Chanyeol tunduk dan bertekuk lutut mengemis cintanya.

Park Chanyeol. Tampan, berkharisma, populer, kaya raya dan berbakat. Dunia seperti ada dalam genggamannya. Namun untuk tetap mempertahankan Byun Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya, Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa itu tidaklah mudah.

Menilai dari luar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti pasangan yang diciptakan oleh surga. Mereka sempurna, bagai ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Anggapan itu tak sepenuhnya salah, namun kenyataannya tidaklah sebagus itu.

Hubungan mereka yang penuh romantisme dan gairah ini dibangun atas dasar cinta, namun tetap saja tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai hubungan yang sehat. Cacat yang tersimpan didalamnya membuat pertalian cinta mereka begitu rapuh dan dapat terputus kapan saja. Chanyeol sendiri sangat memahami itu.

Meski dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah menjadi nyata, Chanyeol masih terus berharap jika Baekhyun akan membantunya dalam usaha mempertahankan hubungan ini. Namun semu. Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi pihak yang berjuang sendirian, menahan tangan indah Byun Baekhyun agar tidak pernah lepas dan meninggalkannya.

"Mmhh... Ngh..."

Malam itu, usai pertengkaran mereka yang dramatis, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun entah bagaimana sudah bergumul saja diatas ranjang kingsize mereka yang mewah.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kala itu hanya terbalut kemeja putih transparan tanpa memakai bawahan apapun kecuali celana dalamnya itu duduk diatas perpotongan antara perut dan areal kejantanan Chanyeol. Pantat sintalnya bergerak maju mundur seolah menantang penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya itu untuk segera menegang. Dan usaha Baekhyun tidak pernah gagal.

Masih dalam posisi berciuman panas, tangan besar dan berurat milik Chanyeol masih terus bertahan memegang pinggang ramping sang kekasih, sesekali menjalar kebawah untuk meremat pantatnya yang kenyal dan padat itu dengan bernafsu.

"Yeesshh... You love my ass this much, don't you? You want to put your big thing in me so bad, right?"

Baekhyun begitu lihai dalam memprovokasi Chanyeol. Seketika suara bass pria itu terdengar bergemuruh akibat mengerang penuh birahi. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terangsang akibat perlakuan dan suara sexy milik kekasih cantiknya.

Suara kecupan bergema memenuhi kamar. Sebelum melepas panggutan itu, Baekhyun menarik dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

"You wanna strip me?"

Mata keduanya beradu untuk beberapa detik. Baekhyun menarik senyum atraktif begitu tangan Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung bekerja untuk melepas kancing yang berada di kemeja transparan Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya membuka kancing sampai batas perutnya, menariknya kebawah sedikit hingga bahu putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun akhirnya terekspose.

Chanyeol mengecup bahu itu dan menghirup aromanya dengan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun mendesah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu menjaga dan menghargai setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang indah ini. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya sama-sama begitu menikmati permainan kasar dan menuntut yang selalu mereka lakukan dipertengahan sesi bercinta.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol berucap spontan ketika matanya kembali bersitatap dengan mata indah milik Baekhyun. Tangan kurus dan lentik itu menangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Tatap aku sepuasmu, Chanyeol-ah... Kau tahu jika aku ini milikmu. Kau bebas menikmatinya, sayang. Semua ini adalah milikmu."

Chanyeol tidak tahu ini kali keberapa ia jatuh cinta pada pesona Baekhyun. Ya, ia hanya terus menerus jatuh, jatuh dan terjatuh lagi. Pria itu menelusupkan wajahnya diantara curuk leher jenjang Baekhyun, mengecupnya lembut dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring dibawah kukungannya. Tangan dewi Baekhyun mengalung dileher sang kekasih. Nafas mereka mengalun didepan bibir masing-masing. Posisi ini benar-benar menghanyutkan keduanya kedalam pusaran cinta dan nafsu. Lagi-lagi hasrat untuk melumat bibir masing-masing itu kembali datang. Baekhyun meremas lembut tengkuk hingga ke rambut hitam legam Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu memilin puting pink Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Panggutan mereka terlepas dan tangan Chanyeol beralih menuju areal bawah Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu menarik kakinya dengan seduktif begitu Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalamnya pelan-pelan. Lantas ia pun melebarkan selangkangannya karena naluri, membiarkan Chanyeol memandangi rectum miliknya yang kemerahan dan mulai sedikit basah itu.

Chanyeol membawa bibirnya untuk mencium lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, memberi jilatan-jilatan hingga kekasih cantiknya mendesah binal menerima perlakuannya. Kaki Baekhyun yang dipegangi oleh Chanyeol sesekali bergetar, membuat nafsu pria dominan yang melihatnya semakin membuncah.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik jeans. Pria itu melepas celana hingga pakaian dalamnya, menyisakan tubuh atletisnya terekspos nyata dihadapan Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibirnya menahan hasrat. Secara alami tangan lentiknya mendarat diatas perut berotot Chanyeol, mengelusnya lembut mengagumi tubuh jantan kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan salah satu jari yang kini ia gigiti. Namun perhatiannya cukup cepat teralihkan begitu matanya melirik ke arah penis besar dan berurat milik Chanyeol. Secara naluri tangan lentiknya meraih penis itu dan mengocoknya lembut. Baekhyun seketika bangkit dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada penis itu, siap menjilat dan mengulumnya kedalam mulut.

Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara berat begitu penisnya masuk kedalam kuluman Baekhyun. Si mungil itu begitu menikmati penis Chanyeol didalam mulutnya, bergerak naik dan turun menyentuhkan setiap jengkal kejantanan Chanyeol pada dinding mulut dan pangkal tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya untuk berhenti ketika ia merasakan klimaks pertamanya akan datang. Pria itu tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi. Tentu saja, ia lebih memilih untuk melepas spermanya didalam lubang anal Baekhyun ketimbang mulutnya.

Klimaks Chanyeol yang sengaja ia tunda membuat dirinya begitu tersulut birahi untuk segera menyutubuhi Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu berinisiatif langsung menungging dihadapan sang kekasih, mengarahkan pantatnya didepan kejantanan Chanyeol.

Kepalanya ia baringkan dan pipinya menyentuh kasur dengan nyaman, sedangkan bokongnya ia biarkan terangkat ke udara. Tangan kekar Chanyeol meremat pantat Baekhyun dan melebarkan kedua sisinya, menampilkan lubang kemerahan yang kini mulai menganga. Cairan precum yang keluar dari penis Chanyeol digunakan untuk membantu melumasi lubang Baekhyun yang sudah mulai basah akibat terangsang.

Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya kedalam sana, menyisakan Baekhyun yang seketika mendesah nikmat karena jari panjang Chanyeol sukses menyentuh spot yang tepat. Tangan itu bergerak maju mundur dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang binal tak karuan dibawah perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Come on... I want the real thing... I want yours inside me already, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantatnya seperti jalang didepan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sempat menelan ludahnya yang tercekat dipangkal tenggorokan.

Chanyeol menuntun penisnya segera menuju pintu masuk anal Baekhyun. Benda itu akhirnya tertanam didalam sana tanpa usaha yang berarti, karena anal Baekhyun sudah begitu familiar dengan penis Chanyeol sekalipun ukurannya diatas rata-rata.

Chanyeol mulai memompa penisnya didalam sana dengan gerakan yang tidak terlalu cepat. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, namun rasanya belum cukup. Disela-sela desahan, ia pun berucap

"Faster... And do me harder, babe... Please..."

Mendapat sinyal seperti itu, tanpa ragu Chanyeol segera mempercepat dan mempertegas gerakannya menggenjot penis didalam anal Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mungil itu terguncang hebat dibawahnya.

"Aaaahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Chanyeol you motherfucker!"

Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun ketika pemuda mungil itu berusaha lari dari terjangan penisnya yang membabi buta. Baekhyun bukannya kesakitan, tidak sama sekali. Yang ada malah kenikmatan ini sungguh keterlaluan (melewati batasnya) hingga Baekhyun tidak sanggup menerima gejolak akibat prostatnya yang diserang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

"Noooo! Chanyeol stop! Not this hard dear i'm begging you! Stop! I cant! Aaahh!"

Baekhyun masih bergelut mencoba lolos dari serangan tusukan penis Chanyeol yang seperti hilang kendali itu. Sungguh ia siap klimaks kapan saja kalau terus-menerus disetubuhi seperti ini.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat akibat reaksi alami yang dirasakannya bilamana kenikmatan sudah benar-benar menguasai. Baekhyun merasakan sendinya melemah dan air liur mengalir ke bibir dan dagunya yang mungil. Jemari lentiknya mermat sprei sekuat yang ia bisa, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang tak cukup tersalurkan hanya lewat desahannya saja.

Chanyeol menggeram seperti binatang buas ketika menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Nafsunya benar-benar tersulut dan menutup kewarasannya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terus terlonjak dan terhentak dibawah sana, hingga akhirnya cairan bening seperti urin keluar deras begitu banyak dan membasahi sprei mereka. Ya, Baekhyun mengalami squirting.

Squirting adalah keadaan dimana orgasme yang dialami seseorang terjadi begitu kuat hingga menciptakan kontraksi antar hormon. Ini menandakan bahwa Baekhyun mendapat ejakulasi dengan tingkatan yang lebih dibanding biasanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah mengalami Squirting beberapa kali sebelumnya selama ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan benar, hanya Chanyeol yg mampu membuatnya ejakulasi sehebat ini.

Chanyeol mengecup punggung Baekhyun penuh pemujaan ketika berhasil membuat kekasih cantiknya melewati squirting. Pemandangan tadi benar-benar memberikannya kepuasan tiada tara. Keseksian Baekhyun dimatanya sungguh diluar batas wajar. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak ada manusia yang lebih cantik dan seksi melebihi Byun Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun bagaikan ratu, goddess, dan simbol keagungan bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mati lemas pasca ejakulasi hebat yang dialaminya. Namun Chanyeol tentu belum selesai dengan urusannya. Pria itu masih menggenjot bokong Baekhyun dengan penisnya, cukup cepat walau tidak sebrutal tadi. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan Chanyeol, menyentuh prostatnya kembali lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir karena suaranya yang sudah separuh hilang tidak sanggup untuk kembali mendesah. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kebelakang tubuhnya, kemudian gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat menandakan klimaksnya akan segera datang.

"Aaaarrggghhhh..."

Erangan bass Chanyeol menggema, cairan putih keluar dari penisnya memenuhi lubang anus kemerahan Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol pelan-pelan mengeluarkan penisnya, sedikit cairan sperma ikut mengalir turun hingga ke selangkangan dan paha putih Baekhyun. Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol terlena. Byun Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh merupakan miliknya seutuhnya.

Pinggul Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh dan bisa beristirahat diatas ranjang. Nafas pemuda mungil itu tersengal-sengal. Dalam posisi tengkurap, ia kembali merasakan bokongnya ditangkup oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

Pria itu memijat-mijat dan meremat 2 bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang putih mulus. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa mendapati Chanyeol begitu memuja-muja bagian tubuh paling intim miliknya ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak pakai pengaman, bodoh. Bagaimana jika aku sampai benar-benar hamil kali ini?"

Ujar Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatan Chanyeol menciumi pantat kenyal itu.

Seketika Chanyeol merubah target ciumannya, kini bahu dan leher Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran. Nafas pria itu terasa begitu hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba suara bass itu berbisik.

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kau hamil kali ini. Tidak ada masalah jika kau hamil anakku, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah.

"Tidak masalah memang jika aku mengandung anakmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Bagaimana dengan karir modelku? Tidakkah kau memikirkan hidupku sedikit lebih serius?"

Baekhyun berbalik, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta, selalu seperti itu setiap saatnya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak menyentuh pipi tirus Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maka dari itu aku selalu memintamu untuk berhenti melakukannya. Kau sudah punya aku, Baekhyun. Kau bisa memiliki segala hal yang kau inginkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah bekerja lagi. Cukup sudah kau memamerkan tubuh indahmu didepan orang lain, Baekhyun... Kau tahu kan itu membuatku hampir gila tiap kali memikirkannya. Memikirkan dirimu yang menjadi tontonan mata laki-laki lapar dibalik lensa kamera itu, dan juga majalah-majalah yang diperjualbelikan secara bebas."

Kembali, Chanyeol mengutarakan keinginan serta keluh kesahnya atas pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai seorang model foto seksi berkonten dewasa. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun sangat benci saat dirinya mengungkit masalah ini berulang kali. Maka dari itu, ia cukup siap menerima bila Baekhyun harus menamparnya kembali dengan kata-kata kasar.

Benar saja, saat itu juga Baekhyun bangkit dari baringannya dan duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Tangan cantiknya telah siapa untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol. Sosok Byun Baekhyun yang angkuh itu kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu bodoh atau apa, Park Chanyeol? Ini semua bukan tentang uang atau semacamnya. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku telah lama mendambakan popularitas yang baru sekarang berhasil aku dapatkan. Ini hidupku. Karirku. Kau tidak berhak melarangku melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Memangnya kau ini siapa? Suamiku? Kita bahkan belum menikah, dan aku memang belum berniat untuk menikah denganmu! Cam kan itu!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada headboard ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya cukup berat. Pria itu pun turut bangkit dan kini duduk disisi Baekhyunnya. Ia membelai rambut halus sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terkesan terlalu mengekangmu. Tapi Baekhyun, jika kau benar-benar hamil kali ini, apa kau mau berhenti untuk sementara, sayangku?

Dengan perasaan berdebar Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari dewi cantiknya ini. Ia takut, ia khawatir jika Baekhyun sampai hati untuk berkata "tidak".

Dan...

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya! Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat kepalaku pusing, Park Chanyeol? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku hidup tenang, kau selalu saja melemparkan stress padaku! Sekarang, cepat ambil handuk dan bersihkan tubuhku! Spermamu ini sungguh terasa lengket dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku lelah. Aku capek. Aku ingin segera istirahat dan tidur setelah kau selesai membersihkan tubuhku ini."

Baekhyun menyilang kan tangannya dibawah dada, menunggu Chanyeol untuk segera memenuhi perintahnya.

Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, Chanyeol akan selalu menurut dan melaksanakan apapun persis seperti yang Baekhyun katakan padanya. Pria itu datang kembali dari arah kamar mandi, membawa beberapa handuk kecil dan sebaskom air yang sudah diberi cairan antiseptik dan essense pewangi strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu tangannya pada Chanyeol, masih bertahan dengan sikap angkuh dan cueknya saat ini. Chanyeol meraih tangan kurus kekasihnya dengan lembut, lalu mulai mengelap setiap jengkal permukaan kulit putih kekasihnya dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan pada air antiseptik tersebut.

Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan sabar dan hati-hati. Ini bukan kali pertama ia membersihkan badan kekasihnya seperti ini. Jujur saja Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Tubuh indah ini adalah milik Baekhyun, yang mana sudah menjadi miliknya juga dan harus selalu dia hargai serta jaga. Chanyeol tak lupa benar-benar melepaskan kemeja transparan Baekhyun yang sudah kusut tak karuan itu lalu menggantikannya dengan pakaian baru; kaus oversized berbahan satin serta hot pants kesukaan Baekhyun.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuh Bekhyun tanpa terkecuali dan membantunya memakai pakaian baru, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar lain dirumah ini. Karena tentu saja, tempat tidur mereka harus segera dibersihkan sebelum siap untuk ditempati kembali.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk Baekhyun ketika pemuda cantik itu sudah berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang. Chanyeol membelai lembut kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni coklatnya, lalu mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Ia kemudian bangkit hendak pergi namun tangan Baekhyun segera menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Temani aku, tidurlah denganku disini Yeollie..." Untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang itu. Chanyeol duduk ditepian ranjang lalu tersenyum, mengelus dagu hingga kesudut bibir mungil kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya yang selalu bersikap manja dan manis. Itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi sebentar, lalu setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk tidur disebelahmu."

Jawab Chanyeol penuh pengertian. Baekhyun balas dengan mengangguk pelan dan ikut meremat tangan besar Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menggenggam satu tangan mungilnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol sanggup melihat adanya ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya bersyukur dalam hati. Ia berjanji sebagai laki-laki bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti apalagi meninggalkan kekasih cantik berwajah seindah malaikat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Baekhyun... Kau tahu kalau aku lebih baik mati jika tidak bersamamu..."

Chanyeol mengecup kembali kening Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan perasaannya pada kekasih mungil yang begitu ia puja-puja ini.

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Love Needs Sanity (Chanbaek - Mpreg)

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun sangat sibuk. Seminggu yang lalu ia dan Chanyeol mendapatkan undangan exclusive dari Balenciaga untuk menghadiri gala opening brand new store yang akan mereka bangun di Seoul. Dan acara itu akan digelar malam ini disalah satu ballroom hotel terbesar di pusat kota. Lantas saja sekarang ia direpotkan dengan berbagai ritual persiapan. Sebagai model Baekhyun ingin selalu tampil sempurna di depan publik.

"Chanyeol bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadiri pesta minum teh dengan para tamu undangan sebelum acara red carpet dimulai."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dressing room yang berada tepat disamping kamar mereka dan berlalu melewati Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan MacBook-nya diatas ranjang.

Pemuda cantik itu kini tengah sibuk memasang anting pada telinga kirinya. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan tangan yang masih berada diatas keyboard namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok anggun Baekhyun.

Tubuh kekasihnya saat ini sudah terbalut oleh ripped jeans hitam ketat dan atasan blouse putih dengan design asimetris yang sebenarnya tak begitu dipahami oleh Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu, pakaian itu sangat cocok melekat di tubuh ramping dan indah milik kekasihnya. Tak lupa dilehernya yang putih dan jenjang itu sudah terpasang choker hitam berhiaskan bandul diamond mungil ditengahnya. Rambut almond Baekhyun saat ini telah ditata dengan gradasi blonde dan abu-abu. Tidak lupa make up sempurna dibagian mata, bibir, dan juga contour pipi Baekhyun yang semakin mempertegas kecantikannya.

"Kenapa masih diam sana? Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Chanyeol?"

Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba karena merasa Chanyeol belum juga bergerak dari posisinya dan mengabaikan apa yang ia perintahkan tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya menikmati kecantikan kekasihku dari sini."

Mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang selesai memasang antingnya kini berbalik dan melangkah menuju lemari besar yang menyatu dengan dinding kamar mereka. Ia menggeser pintu lemari itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa potong baju yang digantung rapi disana.

"Chanyeol, cepat berdiri sebentar."

Baekhyun memberi aba-aba begitu ia menghampiri Chanyeol disisi ranjang. Pria itu langsung menurut dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan aku harus terus jadi personal stylistmu tiap kali kita akan pergi ke acara seperti ini?"

Mata Baekhyun fokus pada setiap angle tubuh Chanyeol begitu ia menempelkan satu-persatu baju itu bergantian didepan tubuh kekasihnya, mencoba menemukan kecocokan dari masing-masing pakaian yang ia pilih.

Dan keputusannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja hitam keluaran Calvin Klein. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang mengomel itu. Bahkan ia tetap terlihat cantik saat mulut mungilnya itu mengerucut dan berkeluh kesah seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih peka dengan perkembangan fashion, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak mau kekasihku tampil asal-asalan didepan publik. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan membatasimu membeli Hoodie dan Cap hitam baru yang sebetulnya terlihat sama saja itu. Tiap kali keluar, kau seperti tidak pernah ganti baju. Teman-temanku juga sering mengkritik saat melihatmu di TV dan berita online, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terus bercicit sambil tetap fokus melakukan pekerjaannya, memasukkan kembali pakaian Chanyeol yang tidak ia pilih kedalam lemari, lalu kembali menghampiri kekasihnya dengan sebuah celana panjang hitam. Ia yakin celana ini akan cocok untuk dipakai Chanyeol malam ini.

Setelah meletakkan semua pakaian serta satu kotak jam tangan yang akan Chanyeol pakai diatas tempat tidur, Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Ia menunggu kekasihnya bergerak ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat mandi."

Ujarnya dengan dagu yang bergerak mengarah ke kamar mandi mereka.

Chanyeol justru malah berjalan mendekati kekasih cantiknya, lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

"Hey, cantik. Kenapa kerjaanmu mengomel terus dari tadi, huh? Tingkahmu sudah seperti seorang istri yang galak, kau tahu."

Goda Chanyeol yang saat itu menumpukan dagunya dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Tangan lentik itu tiba-tiba menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol, tentu saja tidak begitu kuat karena Baekhyun memang tidak sungguh-sungguhan marah.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu kan kalau aku ini calon istri yang galak. Cepat mandi sebelum perutmu ini terkena cubitanku."

Ancam Baekhyun dengan gerakan tangan yang siap mencubit Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu lantas terkekeh dan mencoba menghindari tangan Baekhyun yang kini mengincar perut sixpacknya.

"Iya iya, aku mandi sekarang."

Setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun tersenyum miring tiba-tiba dengan tangan yang terlipat dibawah dada. Ia mendadak teringat sesuatu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang besar, karena gala opening Balenciaga akan dihadiri oleh berbagai kalangan public figure seperti idol, musisi, actor, actress, hingga model-model lainnya.

Dan salah satu model yang akan datang adalah wanita yang sudah lama tak Baekhyun jumpai, terutama sejak ia resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Irene, si model cantik mantan sahabat terdekatnya yang sudah seperti saudara bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi sayang, semua sudah menjadi masa lalu sekarang.

.

.

.

Di garasi mobil mereka yang bertingkat 2, Chanyeol menghampiri salah satu mobil kesayangannya yaitu Mercedes Benz Jeep G-63 yang berwarna abu-abu. Begitu ia hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya.

"Lho, sayang. Berhenti disitu."

Baekhyun yang baru datang dari arah mansion langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa, Bee?"

"Jangan pakai mobil yang ini. Kita naik mobil yang lain saja."

Dahi Chanyeol seketika berkerut. Lho, kenapa? Biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah protes.

"Ck, kau ini. Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kau baru saja membeli mobil Rolls Royce yang jumlahnya hanya ada 5 unit di dunia itu. Kenapa kita tidak pakai itu saja hari ini? Bukankah media belum sempat melihat wujud mobil barumu yang satu ini huh?"

Seringai Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit sombong.

Chanyeol diam sebentar, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kekasihnya ini. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun untuk mengendarai mobil baru mereka. Jadi Chanyeol memilih menurut.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang dibawakan oleh salah satu ajudannya, Chanyeol membukakan pintu disisi penumpang terlebih dulu untuk kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu duduk dengan senyum yang melekat permanen dibibirnya. Chanyeol jadi sedikit bertanya, ada apa gerangan Baekhyun terlihat sangat happy sore ini. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama mereka datang ke acara gala.

Ah, mungkin mood Baekhyun memang sedang bagus. Dan Chanyeol jadi ikut tersenyum karena ia bersyukur jika kekasihnya itu merasa senang.

"Semua sudah siap?"

Setelah memasang seatbelt dan menghidupkan mesin mobil, Chanyeol melirik kearah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun membuka Sling bag berhiaskan kristal svarowski yang ia bawa untuk mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Ternyata semuanya aman. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lalu mengangguk.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus sekilas pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menekan gas dan melaju meninggalkan areal mansion mewah mereka.

Mobil Chanyeol mulai mendekati kerumunan disekitar hotel yang saat itu telah dipadati oleh media dan beberapa rombongan penggemar. Seseorang berjas diluar yang menyadari mobil super mewah itu hendak memasuki areal hotel langsung mengarahkan mereka ke tempat dimana para tamu lainnya memarkirkan mobil mereka.

Para media dan fans merasa cukup asing dengan mobil ini, bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang mengendarainya. Namun begitu sosok Chanyeol keluar dari bangku kemudi diikuti oleh Byun Baekhyun, si cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya, para media berbondong-bondong mendekat bersama peralatan lengkap mereka seperti kamera, microphone hingga voice recorder.

Chanyeol lantas menghampiri Baekhyun segera untuk merangkul kekasihnya. Sikap sontanitas ini merupakan kebiasaannya yang memang ingin selalu melindungi Baekhyun kemanapun mereka pergi, terutama apabila tengah dikerubungi media dan fans seperti ini. Terlihat jelas sekali bukan, betapa posesif dan gentlenya Chanyeol dalam memperlakukan kekasih cantiknya itu. Dan pemandangan seperti ini selalu menjadi favorit para penangkap berita.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Kyaaaaa Loey Oppa you are so handsome today!"

Teriakan para fangirls ini rasanya hampir memekakkan telinga Baekhyun. Jujur saja Baekhyun benci tiap kali dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini; situasi dimana para Fangirl Loey selalu mengerubungi dan histeris kapanpun Chanyeol tampil di depan publik. Sudah 2 tahun ia menghadapi momen-momen seperti ini, namun tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa membiasakan dirinya ataupun memaklumi para fans fanatik kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya dan langkah Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih cepat disaat para wartawan mulai gesit melemparkan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada mereka.

"Loey-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, kalian terlihat mengagumkan sekali malam ini. Bisa kita wawancara sebentar?"

"Loey-ssi, bagaimana soal single terbaru anda yang kabarnya akan rilis bulan depan? Dengan siapa anda akan berkolaborasi kali ini?"

"Baekhyun-ssi anda terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Benarkah anda akan segera didaulat sebagai brand ambassador terbarunya NYX Korea?"

Wah, kabar cepat sekali meluas ya... batin Baekhyun sambil berusaha menutupi senyumnya. Tentu saja, semua orang akan terkejut nanti saat official announcement dari NYX keluar dan mengumumkan bahwa dirinyalah brand ambassador terbaru brand kosmetik itu menggantikan Sunmi.

Semua terjadi berkat koneksi serta relasi baru yang telah Baekhyun jalin dengan beberapa orang penting di industri hiburan baru-baru ini. Tenang saja, masalah itu akan diceritakan nanti. Saat ini fokus saja melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pertanyaan wartawan dengan senyuman simpul andalan selebriti pada umunya.

"Chanyeol-ssi Baekhyun-ssi, apakah tahun ini kalian ada rencana untuk menikah? Kalian sudah lama menjalin kasih. Semua berharap kalian segera membawanya kejenjang yang lebih serius."

Geezus. Baekhyun ingin sekali memutar bola matanya sekarang karena jengah, lagi-lagi pertanyaan klasik ini. Ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang tiap kali ia dan Chanyeol tampil berdua dihadapan publik.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, hanya Chanyeol yang memasang wajah puas dan sumringah tiap kali pertanyaan seperti ini diarahkan untuk mereka berdua. Ia berusaha maklum. Karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memang sangat ingin mempersunting dirinya dalam waktu dekat. Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu menolak pria itu dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menikah muda, apalagi disaat karirnya baru akan bersinar terang seperti sekarang ini.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SI IBLIS JALANG! BITCH!"

Oh, teriakan itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka semua mendengar teriakkan seperti ini yang entah datang dari mulut siapa-siapa saja diantara kerumunan manusia itu. Yang pasti, penggemar berat Chanyeol adalah dalang dibalik semuanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membawanya sampai ke hati saat ada fans Chanyeol yang mengatainya begitu, karena jujur saja ucapan mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dalam hati. Dasar gadis-gadis pecundang. Meskipun dirinya ini seorang jalang, tapi Chanyeol jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya dan begitu memuja-muja dirinya. Sedangkan mereka? Ck... Dilirik Chanyeol saja tidak pernah. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tertawa keras didepan wajah para pecundang itu. Tapi untung saja ia masih punya akal sehat dan hati nurani, tak mungkin ia melakukan hal sekejam itu pada fans Chanyeol. Makanya dia tidak terlalu menganggap serius tiap kali fans kekasihnya itu berulah dan menghina dirinya.

Lagipula sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sebagian besar fans Chanyeol kini bertransformasi menjadi sekumpulan pembenci dan anti Byun Baekhyun. Ada begitu banyak forum diskusi online, berita, thread, group, hingga fanpage khusus yang memuat ujaran kebencian untuk si model seksi khusus dewasa ini.

Chanyeol diam saja dengan perasaan bergemuruh dihatinya tiap kali mendengar para fansnya menghina kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak bisa balik membenci para penggemar yang juga sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Namun ia pula tak bisa membenarkan perilaku mereka yang selama ini menunjukkan secara terang-terangan jika mereka membenci Baekhyun. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan tiap kali situasi ini terjadi didepan publik hanyalah berusaha menutup kedua telinga Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu private room yang kala itu di reservasi untuk pesta jamuan minum teh bagi para tamu undangan Balenciaga. Disalah satu meja bundar yang ada disana telah diletakkan papan nama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya pun diantar oleh salah seorang panitia menuju meja yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

Kala itu mereka ditempatkan satu meja dengan 4 public figure lainnya. Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai actor (Sehun) dan model (Luhan). Berikutnya ada Wendy si penyanyi cantik yang berada satu agensi dengan Sehun. Dan satunya lagi...

Irene.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya tanpa sadar. Demi Tuhan, mungkin hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya. Jari jemari lentik itu spontan berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang hampir saja lancang terkekeh kecil.

"Baekhyunee! Kyaaa nice to see you, pretty."

Luhan seketika bangkit dari kursinya begitu matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun datang ke meja mereka dengan digandeng kekasihnya yang jangkung itu.

Kedua pemuda cantik itu lantas berpelukan dan cipika-cipiki antar pipi. Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum melihat keakraban diantara kekasih cantik mereka.

Sehun pun bangkit dan langsung menyalami Chanyeol.

"Hei. Apa kabar, man?"

Keduanya menepuk punggung satu sama lain. Mereka memanglah kawan lama yang cukup akrab dan sering minum bersama.

"Awesome. How about you?"

Chanyeol membalas salam Sehun dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku baik. Kapan-kapan kita harus pergi minum dan bermain game lagi. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya dengan teman-teman yang lain."

Yah, sudah cukup lama. Karena sejak berkencan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi jarang berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya sesama rekan selebriti karena terhalang "izin". Baekhyun akan mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol untuk bermain diluar hanya diwaktu-waktu tertentu saja, contohnya seperti saat mood kekasihnya sedang sangat baik. Ya, seingatnya terakhir kali ia bisa datang ke club menemui teman-temannya adalah 2 bulan lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sedikit mengulum bibirnya. Ia sejenak menunduk, lalu menatap lagi Sehun.

"Akan aku usahakan jika ada waktu... Dan bila keadaannya memungkinkan."

Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol janjikan pada Sehun. Merasa maklum dan sedikit mengerti posisi Chanyeol, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sahabatnya itu.

"Uuuhh Luhan my Deer, kau cantik sekali hari ini! Lihat, apakah ini gelang Cartier barumu?"

Baekhyun memegangi gelang yang saat itu melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan. Seingatnya, ia pernah melihat harga gelang ini 200 juta saat tengah berbelanja anting di situs resmi Cartier beberapa hari lalu.

"Iya, Sehun yang belikan. Menurutmu ini bagus, Baekhyun?"

"Ini sangat bagus dan cocok untukmu! Rasanya aku ingin membeli satu yang persis seperti ini."

"Hey, minta saja langsung pada kekasihmu Chanyeol. Hihihi..."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan memintanya malam ini." Tanpa Luhan menyarankan pun, dari awal Baekhyun memang sudah berencana meminta Chanyeol membelikannya gelang ini.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membeli barang menggunakan uang pribadinya sendiri sejak ia berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka berempat sudah duduk dengan posisi Baekhyun dan Luhan berada ditengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kedua pemuda cantik itu pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tak lama, dua orang wanita dengan siluet yang tidak asing datang mendekati meja mereka.

Dan ya, tiba-tiba saja mata Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan salah satu diantara kedua wanita itu.

Seketika wanita diseberang sana sedikit terlonjak, tak bisa menutupi perasaan kaget yang mungkin tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Langkahnya berhenti disana. Baekhyun terus menatapnya tanpa perasaan ragu sama sekali, berbeda dengan lawannya yang saat itu terlihat tak nyaman dan ingin sekali rasanya meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

Manik mata gadis itu perlahan beralih ke sosok yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Sorot mata indahnya seketika berubah, sulit untuk dijelaskan. Namun jika ada orang awam yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka bisa menafsirkan bahwa tatapan itu menyimpan kesenduan yang mendalam.

Dan orang yang ditatapnya itu seketika memandangnya balik. Chanyeol tak dapat menutupi bahwa ia juga sedikit terkejut melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Seketika bahunya terasa sedikit menegang. Mereka menukar pandangan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba bergelayut di lengan kanan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan pria itu.

"Sayang... Tolong ambilkan aku makanan ya. Aku sedikit lapar, Yeollie."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut didepan Chanyeol. Melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba berperilaku manis dan lucu membuat Chanyeol seketika melupakan keadaan sekitar. Ia mendadak lupa akan atmosfir kecanggungan yang sempat ia rasakan di meja ini.

Tangannya mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau mau makan apa sayangku?"

"Tolong ambilkan aku Macaroni Salad dan beberapa potong kue ya, Yeollie."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Ya, Chanyeol bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun barusan. Karena saat Baekhyun sudah memenuhi pikirannya, tak ada yang bisa mendistraksi Chanyeol lagi. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya. Membuatnya tidak memperdulikan siapapun kecuali Baekhyunnya, karena memang hanya ada Baekhyun seorang yang ada dalam dunia miliknya ini. Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol pergi, kecanggungan diantara setiap orang dimeja ini tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang tidak merasakannya, karena ya...

Dia terlalu angkuh dan sombong untuk bisa merasakan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Luhan yang awalnya menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk Wendy-ssi, Irene-ssi."

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum ramah kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

Sehun pun ikut menyapa kedua wanita itu, kemudian langsung mengobrol dengan Wendy karena mereka kebetulan juga teman akrab di agensi.

Sementara Irene masih tetap diam dalam kebisuannya. Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia pun kembali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik yang semula memainkan handphonenya itu pun tak segan-segan untuk menatap balik Irene.

"Uh... Irene-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Akhirnya Luhan yang pertama kali membuka suara, walau awalnya ia sendiri juga sempat ragu. Ia tahu keadaan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu hingga keadaan menjadi seperti ini tiap kali Baekhyun dan Irene dipertemukan dalam satu tempat.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu, Luhan-ssi."

Irene membalas salam Luhan juga dengan sedikit membungkuk sekilas. Mereka juga rekan sesama model, dan juga berada di jalur yang sama. Luhan dan Irene sama-sama mengawali karir dari iklan produk di TV, kemudian merambah hingga ke fashion dan catwalk. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kalian semua tahu, model seperti apa dirinya sejak awal berkarir hingga sekarang.

Dan sebenarnya, Luhan mengenal Baekhyun pertama kali lewat Irene, karena gadis itu adalah sahabat dan teman 1 kamar Baekhyun di apartemen yang mereka berdua sewa. Tapi justru pemuda cantik bermata rusa ini jadi lebih akrab dengan Baekhyun dibanding Irene.

Sosok jangkung dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang digulung seperempat lengannya itu akhirnya kembali dengan membawa 2 piring berisi Macaroni Salad dan beberapa potong kue.

"Sayang, ini makananmu."

Chanyeol duduk kembali disebelah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu, yang juga dibalas Baekhyun tak kalah manis.

Tangan lentiknya menangkup satu pipi Chanyeol lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Terimakasih, Yeollie."

Chanyeol begitu bahagia saat ini. Sikap manis Baekhyun membuat hatinya menghangat. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup bibir pink mungil itu saat ini juga.

Baekhyun memang lihai dalam membaca situasi. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu ingin melumat bibirnya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuh mungilnya. Sinyal itu ditangkap dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

Ia pun langsung mengunci bibir lembut merona milik kekasihnya itu, melakukan ciuman panas seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan selama ini. Tangan Baekhyun mendarat nyaman diatas dada Chanyeol, sementara tangan kekar pria itu menangkup pipi Bekhyun dengan lembut.

Semua orang memandang keromantisan mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang berbeda. Kebanyakan dari mereka melihat dengan senyum kagum, membayangkan betapa indahnya dunia saat dua orang saling jatuh cinta begitu dalam, hingga adegan ciuman mereka saat ini terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan penuh gairah.

Tapi ada satu mata yang melihatnya dengan rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam. Irene, gadis itu hanya mampu menahan semuanya dengan tangan yang saling meremat dibawah meja. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan agar air mata ini tidak lagi lancang menuruni pipinya.

Kedua orang yang saling berciuman ini... Mereka dulunya adalah sosok yang paling berharga bagi Irene dimasa lalu.

Byun Baekhyun, sahabat sejatinya yang selalu ada sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, mengadu nasib dan juga bertaruh dengan si penentu takdir, berharap ia bisa menaklukan impiannya ditempat asing ini. Saat itu ia dan Baekhyun memiliki latar belakang dan tujuan yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama datang dari perantauan, dan ingin menggapai mimpi menjadi seorang model terkenal. Meskipun jalur yang mereka tempuh tidak 100% sama karena Irene mengambil jalan ke kanan sedangkan Baekhyun memilih ke kiri, namun keduanya tetap selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka selama 5 tahun yang berliku-liku itu.

Dan Park Chanyeol, dia adalah pria yang dulu mengisi hari-hari Irene dengan berbagai tinta warna yang tak terduga, memperkenalkannya pada perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan dengan orang lain; cinta. Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertama Irene. Mereka menjalani hubungan yang penuh cerita selama hampir 4 tahun. Dan backstreet. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya mereka berdua memadu kasih, termasuk Baekhyun sekalipun.

Ya, banyak sekali cerita yang terselip didalamnya. Hubungan yang mereka jalani penuh dengan lika-liku, karena kebiasaan Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan wanita lain sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan. Namun bagaimanapun juga, sebanyak apapun wanita yang telah Chanyeol tiduri, dipenghujung hari ia akan selalu kembali pada Irene. Karena Irene adalah rumah yang sesungguhnya bagi Chanyeol. Oleh sebab itulah, Irene mampu bertahan untuk selalu mendampingi dan menjadi kekasih sejati Chanyeol satu-satunya. Walaupun hubungan mereka dipenuhi dengan pengkhianatan, walaupun hubungan mereka tidak pernah diketahui oleh publik.

Namun semua berubah begitu ia memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ya, Irene pun harus menerima pahit kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan menyelingkuhinya lagi kali ini. Tapi entah mengapa, akhir dari cerita ini sungguh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya...

Karena dipenghujung hari sekalipun, Irene tak mendapati Chanyeol pulang kembali kepelukannya. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berpindah... Hati itu direbut. Chanyeol telah menemukan tempat baru untuk pulang.

Dan sosok yang berhasil merebut semuanya dari Irene... Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri...

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Gimana menurut kalian perkembangan cerita di chapter ini? Hehehe :) aku harap kalian suka.

Akan dilanjut kalau udah tembus 30 review


	4. Chapter 4

Love Needs Sanity (Chanbaek - Mpreg)

Chapter 4

e)(o

Pesta minum teh sore itu merupakan salah satu pesta terbaik bagi Byun Baekhyun. Namun ia tahu, katakanlah cukup percaya diri, bahwa agenda selanjutnya tentu akan jauh lebih menarik dibanding yang tadi. Gala pada malam itu pun akan dibuka dengan serangkaian budaya klasik 'Red Carpet' session, dimana para tamu undangan yang semuanya merupakan tokoh berpengaruh dan juga publik figur itu akan dipersilahkan melewati jalur khusus yang telah dilapisi oleh bentangan karpet merah. Mereka akan berhenti disalah satu booth untuk kemudian berpose dihadapan ratusan kamera dan hujanan blitz putih, lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah hingga memasuki pintu utama venue acara.

Kemunculan pasangan fenomenal Loey dan Baekhyun diatas karpet merah menjadi salah satu yang paling ditunggu malam ini. Dan begitu tiba giliran keduanya untuk masuk, seketika keriuhan bertambah menjadi 2x lipatnya dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu. Park Chanyeol, dengan tubuh tinggi kekarnya yang dibalut oleh kemeja putih beserta mantel hitam itu datang dengan menggandeng sosok anggun yang sudah tak asing lagi. Baekhyun, pemuda cantik bertubuh mungil namun sexy itu tampak begitu sempurna malam ini dengan blouse putih asimetris dan ripped jeans hitam ketat yang semakin memperjelas lekukan tubuhnya. Namun sebagian besar pengamat fashion yang berada disana nampak begitu tertarik dengan choker hitam berhiaskan diamond yang melingkar indah di leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Bandul berlian kecil itu ternyata yang menjadi pemikat utamanya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa batu mulia yang ia kenakan malam ini merupakan salah satu yang termahal di negaranya dan sedang menjadi trend dikalangan kaum jetset masa kini. Ayolah, kalian pikir siapa pria yang jadi pendampingnya saat ini? Dialah Loey, musisi terkaya di Korea Selatan dan semua orang tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang akan memberikan apapun untuk Byun Baekhyun, tak terkecuali jika itu hal yang gila dan tak masuk akal sekalipun. Apalagi kalau hanya sekedar berlian seperti ini.

Selain jalang, sepertinya panggilan "lintah" menjadi yang paling sering disematkan oleh orang-orang dibelakang nama Byun Baekhyun. Dan ya, si cantik sama sekali tidak peduli. Haters makes us famous, kata-kata itu masih terdengar sangat menyenangkan ditelinga Baekhyun. Seringaian pun kembali tampak dibibir tipisnya yang merona. Toh, semua orang akan tetap terhipnotis oleh parasnya yang cantik meskipun senyumannya tampak licik.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol nampak begitu sempurna melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Mereka berdiri dihadapan ratusan pengambil gambar yang berjubel dibalik pagar yang berjarak 3 meter dihadapan keduanya. Suara-suara terdengar saling bersahutan, meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berganti pose dan berharap agar tatapan mata pasangan itu sudi memandang kearah kamera yang dipegang masing-masing wartawan secara adil.

Baekhyun terpikirkan akan sesuatu. Ia membuat kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu, yang langsung saja dibalas dengan tatapan yang begitu intens dari sepasang mata phoenix milik Chanyeol. Si cantik menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, menggoda iman si lelaki tampan hingga sontak membuatnya menarik pinggul Baekhyun hingga posisi berdiri mereka jadi benar-benar intim. Chanyeol menyurukkan wajahnya tanpa sadar diperpotongan leher Baekhyun dan mengecup begitu lembut. Terakhir, ia mencium bandul diamond yang terpasang di choker milik kekasihnya.

Gemuruh suara datang dari para tamu dan media yang menyoraki serta mendukung adegan romantis ini. Tak hanya para pencari berita yang gencar memburu gambar mereka, sekarang sebagian besar tamu terutama yang datang dari luar negeri nampak tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengabadikan momen menggairahkan ini dengan kamera telepon genggam mereka.

"Wow, they look perfect together, don't you think?"

"Why they got so many haters tho? I mean look, they are so in love with each other that i think no one has the chance to set them apart anymore."

"And Loey's fans should be stop bullying Baekhyun since that guy look so desperately in love and obsessed with this sexy model."

Satu demi satu orang-orang dalam kerumunan ini mulai berkomentar. Semua sempat dibuat melongo kembali begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ala bridal, yang mana langsung disambut Baekhyun dengan tawa dan tangan yang mengalung dileher si lelaki tinggi. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia didepan kamera, tak berniat memamerkan kemesraan namun tak sadar bahwa mereka telah membuat ribuan pasang mata yang melihat menjadi iri.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Mereka terlihat benar-benar memanjakan kamera wartawan hari ini. Besok, lembar-lembar surat kabar hingga portal berita online akan segera dipenuhi oleh wajah sepasang kekasih ini, semua orang yakin itu.

Disudut yang tak begitu jauh namun sedikit terlupakan, sosok Irene berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremat satu sama lain. Bening matanya yang begitu kentara menandakan bahwa air sudah menggenang cukup banyak dipelupuknya, mendesak untuk keluar namun gadis itu menolak mati-matian keinginan air matanya yang lancang.

Loey yang dulu pernah mencintainya kini sudah benar-benar tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Park Chanyeol, lelaki sempurna hampir menyerupai dewa yang telah menjelma menjadi budak dan pengemis cinta... Begitu tergila-gila pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

e)(o

Pukul 05.00. Baekhyun terduduk ditepi ranjang pagi itu dengan kepala menunduk. Disebelahnya masih ada Chanyeol yang terlelap dengan begitu tenang. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Sesuatu seperti mendesak dan berusaha mendorong isi perutnya untuk keluar. Ulu hatinya juga terasa ngilu. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah mual. Begitu dadanya mulai terasa penuh dan sesuatu hampir saja keluar melalui tenggorokannya, Baekhyun lekas berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menghampiri wastafel.

"Hoek... uhuk! Hoek... hoek..."

Baekhyun muntah dengan begitu hebat, namun hanya ada air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kaki kurusnya mulai terasa lunglai dan tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi, hingga ia harus berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran wastafel.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu didalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan mata mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk ke matanya. Suara itu terdengar kian keras dan nyata. Gemanya membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa sumbernya berasal dari kamar mandi. Ia pun refleks menoleh ke samping, tidak ada Baekhyun disisinya.

Menyingkap selimut, Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Begitu sampai diambang pintu yang terbuka, Chanyeol mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri didepan wastafel sambil memuntahkan sesuatu dengan tersiksa.

"Bee? Bee kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih menunduk depan wastafel dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia menepuk dan mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut, namun wajahnya sedikit cemas. Baekhyun menyalakan keran dan membasuh mulutnya cepat-cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang tinggi.

Mata cantiknya yang sayu menatap Chanyeol "Aku tidak tahu... Tiba-tiba saja pagi ini aku merasa sangat mual. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin aku sedang masuk angin." Jawab lelaki cantik itu dengan suara lemah.

Chanyeol menopang tubuh kekasihnya yang lemas itu dan menyuruhnya bersandar pada dada bidangnya, mengusap keringat dingin yang kini membasahi kening putih Baekhyun.

"Kau pucat sekali, sayang... Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu... Mungkin aku hanya perlu dipijat sebentar oleh terapisku. Lagipula siang ini aku ada pemotretan. Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu hanya untuk ke rumah sakit, Yeol."

Baekhyun menepis ajakan Chanyeol yang saat itu benar-benar khawatir padanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ingin meninggalkan kamar mandi, dan Chanyeol memapahnya hingga mereka kembali ke tempat tidur.

Pria tinggi itu membantu kekasihnya berbaring lagi diranjang, membenarkan selimutnya dan duduk ditepi sambil tetap membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Sayang, apa kau masih ingin bekerja dalam keadaan sakit begini? Kupikir--..."

"Chanyeol, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Bahkan saat sekarat pun aku masih ingin melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai model. Tolong, jangan membuatku tambah pusing karena harus berdebat denganmu lagi soal ini."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai memejamkan mata, ingin menghindari perdebatan itu dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatap kekasih cantiknya dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian membuang muka kearah lain dan menghela nafas berat. Kedua tangan besar itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa sangat frustasi, namun disaat yang sama ia juga tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Begitu Chanyeol hendak bangkit, tiba-tiba tangan lentik Baekhyun menahan pergelangannya.

"Jangan pergi... Duduklah disini sampai aku tertidur kembali."

Hati Chanyeol kembali meluluh. Matanya yang menyiratkan cinta itu terkunci menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang masih terlihat lemah. Baekhyun memejamkan mata begitu Chanyeol mengelus dan membelai rambutnya seperti tadi, seakan meninabobokannya untuk sampai ke alam mimpi.

"Jangan khawatir, Chan... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, percayalah."

Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela pejaman matanya. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang pandai membolak-balikan hati dan perasaannya. Saat ini ia bisa dibuat khawatir setengah mati, namun di detik berikutnya Baekhyun juga mampu membuatnya kembali tenang dan merasa lega. Ya, sihir seperti itulah yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

e)(o

Chanyeol pulang dari studio musik miliknya malam itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mengingat jika tadi pagi Baekhyun sedikit tidak sehat membuatnya jadi uring-uringan selama bekerja. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengabari bahwa dia juga akan pulang sekitar jam 7 membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin cepat sampai dirumah, sekalipun ia tengah mengerjakan project album barunya saat ini.

Namun begitu sampai di kamar utama, Chanyeol tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Ia berjalan kembali keluar dan mendapati salah satu maid melewati dirinya.

"Jaekyung, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

Wanita berpakaian maid itu menunduk hormat sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Nona Baekhyun ada di kamar lantai 1, Tuan. Dia tengah menunggu terapisnya saat ini."

Chanyeol sejenak mengerutkan dahi, namun kemudian mengangguk. Sang maid pun undur diri dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri lift untuk kembali turun ke bawah.

Chanyeol sudah tahu ada dikamar mana Baekhyun saat ini. Melihat pintunya tertutup, Chanyeol mengetuknya pelan sampai suara dari dalam menyahutnya.

"Masuk."

Sosok Baekhyun langsung tertangkap oleh retina mata Chanyeol. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang saat itu tengah duduk disofa sambil memainkan handphone.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Baekhyun. "Kau baru mandi, hm?" Chanyeol mencium kuat aroma shower cream strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak keramas malam ini karena rambutnya tidak basah. Namun bathrobe pink yang saat ini dipakainya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari ritual bersih-bersih.

Baekhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Sebentar lagi terapisku datang, jadi aku menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk mandi. Tubuhku sangat lelah, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat segera dipijat."

"Lho, aku kira kau sudah dipijat oleh bibi Kim sebelum pemotretan tadi."

"Tadi aku tidak sempat mampir ketempat prakteknya karena hampir terlambat datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Makanya aku memintanya untuk datang kemari malam ini."

Baekhyun menurunkan HP-nya dan bicara sambil cemberut. Chanyeol mengelus pipi putih kekasihnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau capek ya, sayang?"

Tanyanya lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ya, Chan... Beberapa hari ini aku gampang sekali lelah dan pegal. Tadi itu puncaknya. Rasanya aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pemotretan secepat mungkin. Tulang-tulangku seperti ingin lepas dari sendinya. Dan moodku juga jadi tak menentu selama bekerja. Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit lega karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berani mengeluh soal pekerjaannya pada Chanyeol. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Baekhyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya melebih apapun hingga ia sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentang dunia modelnya itu.

"Kalau kau kelelahan, sebaiknya ambil libur untuk beberapa saat. Mereka akan memakluminya, sayang. Kau juga butuh banyak istirahat, apalagi setelah kejadian mual tadi pagi."

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mengambil cuti beberapa hari tidaklah buruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan managerku. Kalau aku libur, kau juga akan cuti dari pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Baekhyun memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol sementara pria tinggi itu membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Persetan dengan album baru, aku bisa menunda tanggal perilisannya kalau perlu. Apapun demi dirimu, Bee."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu manis. Ia semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam rangkulan hangat sang kekasih. Keduanya pun sama-sama terkekeh entah untuk alasan apa, yang pasti semua karena perasaan bahagia ketika memikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain untuk berbagi kasih sayang setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar menginterupsi keduanya. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya sebelum meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Sosok bibi Kim, wanita 40-an yang begitu dikenal akrab oleh Baekhyun muncul dari ambang pintu. Wajah Baekhyun sumringah menyambutnya masuk dan berlari kecil memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bibi Kim... Lama tidak bertemu."

"Aigoo... Baekhyunku semakin cantik saja. Padahal baru sebulan kita tidak ketemu tapi kau selalu bertambah cantik."

Bibi Kim membalas dengan kekehan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri ditempatnya dan memandang kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dengan senyum.

"Tadinya aku ingin mampir ke tempat refleksi bibi, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru untuk pemotretan. Makanya aku panggil bibi kemari."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan nada bicaranya yang imut. Bibi Kim memegang pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sakit, hm? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin, bi... Dan aku gampang sekali kecapean akhir-akhir ini. Seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal dan rasanya tulangku ini hampir remuk."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya seperti anak manja didepan bibi Kim yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang agar Bibi Kim bisa segera memeriksakan keadaannya.

"Iya, badanmu memang agak hangat."

Ujar bibi Kim setelah beberapa saat menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi dan perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Bibi, langsung saja pijat badanku, ya. Rasanya badanku sudah benar-benar tidak enak."

Bibi Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya yang sudah penuh oleh berbagai pesan. Sudah biasa baginya untuk menunggui Baekhyun seperti ini, baik saat dipijat maupun perawatan di spa, Chanyeol akan setia menemani kapanpun ia ada waktu.

"Aahhh... Sakit sekali bibi."

Samar-samar Baekhyun merintih begitu Bibi Kim menekan syaraf yang tegang disekitar bahu dan punggung Baekhyun.

"Tahan sedikit, sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan Baekhyunee. Otot-ototmu jadi kaku dan tegang begini."

"Engh... Sepertinya begitu, bi. Ah iya, apa benar aku sedikit terlihat gendut?"

Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat telinga Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menangkap percakapan itu tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Mm... Entahlah. Menurut bibi tidak terlalu."

"Tidak terlalu? Aaaa... Jadi benar aku sedikit gemuk?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merengek sebal dengan tubuh yang berbaring terlungkup. Bibi Kim jadi tertawa menanggapinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang begitu Baekhyunee?"

"Managerku, si Seulgi. Dan juga beberapa staf di lokasi pemotretan tadi. Mereka sampai harus mengedit sedikit bagian tubuhku yang katanya terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya. Aku juga merasa pipiku jadi sedikit lebih tembam. Makanya saat contouring, aku meminta mereka untuk memakai warna yang sedikit lebih gelap."

Celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil sesekali meringis saat Bibi Kim memijatnya dibagian yang sakit.

"Sayang, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bagiku kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun juga. Mau kau kurus atau gemuk, bagiku tidak masalah."

Suara bass milik Chanyeol yang kala itu terlihat kembali fokus pada handphonenya tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Pria itu sedikit tak senang mendengar kekasihnya yang secara tidak langsung mendapat 'body shaming' dari orang lain ditempatnya bekerja.

"Tuh, dengar. Kekasihmu saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang tubuhmu. Kau sempurna, Baekhyunee. Kau cantik dan tidak gemuk. Percayalah pada bibi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol selalu saja tidak pernah mengerti.

"Aku ini model, bi. Wajar kalau aku dituntut untuk selalu terlihat langsing. Chanyeol mana peduli soal itu. Mungkin dia memang suka saat badanku gemuk, supaya aku berhenti menjadi model seperti keinginannya."

"Sshh... Jangan seperti itu. Kekasihmu itu bicara apa adanya, karena dia sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Nasihat bibi Kim lagi-lagi terdengar sama ditelinga Baekhyun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan tubuh Baekhyun telah dimanjakan oleh pijatan profesional yang dilakukan Bibi Kim. Dengan baluran minyak Zaitun, setiap bagian tubuhnya mendapatkan pijatan relaksasi mulai dari kaki, tangan, punggung hingga ke leher. Begitu semuanya selesai, seorang maid datang mengantarkan secangkir teh herbal yang dibawa oleh bibi Kim untuk segera diminum oleh Baekhyun.

Si cantik yang mengenakan bathrobe pink itu kini bersandar di headboard ranjang sambil menikmati tehnya. Chanyeol yang melihat semuanya sudah selesai segera bangkit dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana bibi Kim? Apa benar Baekhyun hanya masuk angin?"

Tanyanya memantau keadaan sang kekasih. Bibi Kim menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Baekhyunee bahkan tidak masuk angin sama sekali. Yang kulihat dia memang hanya lelah dan tubuhnya sedikit kaku, mungkin karena terlalu lama berpose di posisi yang kurang nyaman saat pemotretan. Ya hanya keluhan pegal seperti biasanya saja."

Dahi Chanyeol seketika mengerut karena tak puas mendengar jawaban dari bibi Kim.

"Ta-tapi... Dia mual dan muntah tadi pagi, bi. Bagaimana bisa kalau itu hanya kelelahan saja?"

"Apa? Baekhyun muntah?"

Bibi Kim malah terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika ia menoleh kearah si mungil cantik yang kini menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja nakas.

"Baekhyun, apa benar tadi pagi kau mual dan muntah? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu bibi lebih awal?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk malas. "Ya, benar bi. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Chanyeol saja yang melebih-lebihkannya. Tadi pagi aku memang mual, dan yang kumuntahkan hanya air saja. Aku pikir itu tidak serius."

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Bibi Kim terdiam dan berpikir. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan gejala-gejala yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Sekalipun ia bukan dokter, namun mendiagnosa hal ini bukanlah perkara yang sulit.

Kedua tangan wanita paruh baya itu tiba-tiba mengenggam milik Baekhyun. Si mungil menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Mau bibi beritahu sesuatu?"

Tanya wanita itu dengan senyum yang kian melebar, membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol's yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang mengerutkan dahi.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, mintalah Chanyeol untuk membelikanmu test pack agar semuanya bisa dipastikan. Namun dari pengamatan bibi, sepertinya bibi yakin kalau kau hamil, Baekhyun."

A-apa?

Hamil?

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun tak bisa berucap apapun saat ini. Ia tidak tuli. Perkataan Bibi Kim bahkan masih terus mengiang-ngiang jelas ditelinganya. Namun sulit baginya untuk mencerna semuanya saat ini, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia seperti orang linglung dan dungu untuk beberapa detik.

Bibi Kim malah terkekeh lagi melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu polos. "Kau kaget ya cantik? Baiklah, mari kita lihat reaksi ayahnya."

Mata bibi Kim kini beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung didekat mereka.

Mata bundar milik Chanyeol tampak melebar. Ia tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, membisu dan kesulitan dalam memproses perkataan Bibi Kim barusan. Kemudian tiba-tiba senyuman terpahat dibibir itu, yang mana semakin lebar dan melebar sepersekian detiknya karena Chanyeol akhirnya paham akan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Tanpa sadar pria itu hampir lompat dan berteriak dalam ruangan. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan olehnya sudah tak dapat diukur lagi.

Bibir Chanyeol hampir bergetar sebelum mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya. "M-maksud bibi, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi seorang Ayah? Baekhyun-ku hamil, begitu?"

Bibi Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya semua ini. Keinginan terbesarnya dalam hidup tiba-tiba saja dikabulkan oleh Tuhan di waktu yang tidak terduga. Chanyeol lantas naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga. Si mungil nampak masih membisu. Ia bahkan tak bisa membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Ketika kekasih tingginya itu menatapnya, Baekhyun mulai mengerti. Ada air mata haru yang menetes disudut mata bulat Chanyeol. Sebahagia itukah kekasihnya saat ini? Sebesar itukah ia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk bisa mengandung anaknya?

Chanyeol menangkup pipi putih Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jari. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama, lalu berkata. "Kau akan jadi seorang ibu, sayang. Kita berdua akan segera menjadi sepasang ayah dan ibu. Tuhan mempercayakan anak ini pada kita. Ada janin yang tumbuh di rahimmu. Kau... Kau yang terbaik, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun sekilas kemudian bangkit, membiarkan Baekhyun kembali duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Chanyeol bergegas menelpon seseorang dan memintanya untuk membelikan test pack, untuk memastikan bahwa kabar gembira ini benar-benar akurat.

"Kau lihat, Baekhyunee? Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya, dia begitu ingin kau yang mengandung anaknya, bukan orang lain."

Bibi Kim meyakinkan Baekhyun sekali lagi, membuat si mungil kini akhirnya berani membalas tatapan mata wanita paruh baya itu.

Tiba-tiba bibir pinknya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tapi Bi... Kalau aku hamil, bagaimana dengan karir modelku?"

Bibi Kim terdiam, tidak menyangka jika itu reaksi pertama yang Baekhyun berikan pasca mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan menjadi calon ibu.

e)(o

Malamnya ketika Chanyeol sudah terlelap, Baekhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju mini bar yang ada di lantai 2 mansion mereka. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi tinggi yang menghadap meja counter. Tangan lentiknya meraih gelas kaca, bersiap mengisinya dengan cairan merah keunguan dari botol wine yang ia pegang saat ini.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan gelasnya beberapa saat untuk mengatur suhu minumannya agar sedikit turun. Namun begitu bibirnya bersentuhan dengan mulut gelas, tiba-tiba niatnya untuk meneguk minuman itu sirna begitu saja ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Ia hamil. Seseorang yang hamil tidak boleh meminum minuman berakohol seperti ini. Seketika Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menunduk. Senyum skeptis mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia ingin tertawa, namun tak ada hal lucu yang bisa ia tertawakan saat ini. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kimono tidurnya yang berbahan satin. Sebuah test pack dengan dua garis merah yang kini tergambar jelas disana. Ia menatap benda itu cukup lama, lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah, garis merah itu tetap terlihat kembar bagaimanapun Baekhyun memandangnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan benda itu asal diatas meja counter, kemudian menunduk dengan mata yang terpejam. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Tangan lentiknya ia pakai untuk memijit pelan keningnya, berharap rasa pusing itu bisa berkurang.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya lagi ketika sesuatu berhasil melintas di kepalanya. Ia harus menelpon seseorang. Ya, Seulgi. Manager sekaligus orang yang paling dipercayainya. Seulgi harus tahu tentang ini. Setidaknya, ia bisa berbagi sedikit kegelisahannya pada orang lain, meminta saran, atau apapun itu.

'Ya Baekhyunee, tidak tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang? Ini pukul 2 pagi aku bersumpah. Ada apa gerangan kau menganggu tidurku selarut ini, huh?'

Ya, begitulah Seulgi. Selalu saja mengomel tiap kali Baekhyun bicara padanya. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu, Seulgi sangat perhatian dan menghormatinya sebagai bos. Dia juga rela melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya kecil. Sudah bagus Seulgi mau mengangkat telfonnya tengah malam begini. Tapi disatu sisi ia kembali berpikir, haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada Seulgi sekarang.

'Kalau kau masih tidak ingin bicara apapun, sebaiknya aku tutup telfonmu ini. Buang-buang waktu sa--..."

"Aku hamil."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong. Dan sunyi tiba-tiba menghinggapi keduanya. Seulgi terdiam di line seberang, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang keras. Ia tahu, Seulgi pasti juga shock setelah mendengar ini. Tak melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar memberitahunya pukul 2 pagi.

'Siapa ayahnya?'

Pertanyaan singkat Seulgi yang begitu mendadak membuat dahi Baekhyun seketika mengerut, tidak percaya bahwa managernya akan mengatakan ini.

"Apa maksudmu 'siapa ayahnya'? Tentu saja ini anak Chanyeol, bodoh."

Baekhyun memijit kepalanya yang lagi-lagi terasa pusing, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih parah. Bukannya membantu, justru saat ini Seulgi hanya menambah beban pikirannya saja.

'Baekhyun, kau tidur tidak hanya dengan satu pria. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan para produser dan bajingan konglomerat yang menidurimu waktu itu? Kau melakukannya hanya demi mendapatkan gelar brand ambassador untuk MAC. Aku sudah melarangmu tapi kau masih saja bersikeras untuk melayani mereka hanya karena obsesi gilamu terhadap popularitas. Sekarang bagaimana? Punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanku tadi?'

Rentetan perkataan Seulgi memang terdengar menyakitkan. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya, wanita itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Demi Tuhan Seulgi aku memang membiarkan diriku disetubuhi oleh para bajingan itu, tapi aku bersumpah jika mereka selalu memakai kondom! Dan aku tidak pernah lupa menelan pil kontrasepsi sebelum melakukannya."

Suara Baekhyun agak meninggi ketika menjawab pertanyaan Seulgi. Emosinya benar-benar hampir mencapai puncak. Baekhyun mungkin memang seorang jalang. Tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan sperma siapapun masuk kedalam tubuhnya kecuali milik Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun... Kau..."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar mendengar suara bass yang begitu dikenalinya tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun spontan berbalik dan menoleh. Dan benar, sosok bertubuh tinggi dan kekar berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Mata itu nampak memandanginya nanar, ada bisu yang hinggap disana. Baekhyun yang merasakan tangannya gemetar sudah tak sanggup lagi menggenggam handphonenya lebih lama, hingga membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja diatas lantai.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah terluka.

"Chanyeolie..."

Hanya itu yang mampu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Secepat ini. Hari dimana Chanyeol mengetahui tingkah busuk dan jalangnya selama ini dibelakang pria itu.

"Baekhyun kau... Kau tidur dengan pria lain? Dibelakangku?"

Chanyeol terbata-bata. Mengucapkan kalimat itu sama saja seperti menghujamkan pisau ke jantungnya sendiri. Langkahnya pelan-pelan ia bawa mendekati sosok cantik Baekhyun, masih duduk memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tak ingin Chanyeol lihat; rasa bersalah.

Itu pertanda bahwa...

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Baekhyun, katakan padaku bahwa semua ini tidaklah benar. Katakan saja bahwa aku salah mendengar pembicaraanmu tadi, sayang..."

Chanyeol kacau. Ia terlihat kalang kabut, frustasi dan hampir gila karenanya. Matanya meneliti, mencari-cari celah dimana Baekhyun akan tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah kebohongan. Tidak ada pengkhianatan diantara mereka. Hanya itu yang ingin Chanyeol dengar saat ini.

Namun...

"Maafkan aku... Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menunduk, setitik air mata jatuh menetes membasahi pahanya. Baekhyun tahu, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagi Tuhan untuk menghukumnya. Rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya saat ini mungkin tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan yang harus diderita oleh Chanyeol.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu berdiri tegak dan kokoh tiba-tiba saja jatuh merosot dihadapan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Ia berlutut, tangan kekarnya meninju lantai berkali-kali hingga semua inderanya berubah mati rasa.

"Bajingan! Keparat! Sial... Mati saja kau bajingan!"

Segala macam umpatan ia berikan, seolah-olah ia sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya ini pada orang yang tepat. Dan sesungguhnya, Chanyeol marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertingkah bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa disaat kekasihnya telah disetubuhi oleh orang lain.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia menyesal. Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti pria ini, lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tangguh dan kuat dari luar, namun titik terlemahnya ada pada cintanya untuk Baekhyun. Dan lelaki cantik itu terus memanfaatkan dan mempermainkannya, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan dan membuatnya puas. Menyakiti Chanyeol sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya selama ini.

Namun ini yang terparah.

Pria mana yang bisa menerima pengkhianatan begitu saja dari kekasihnya?

Apalagi hanya untuk sebuah alasan yang sangat konyol; popularitas. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri bisa memberikan hal yang lebih besar daripada itu untuk Baekhyun. Namun lelaki cantik itu menepisnya, lebih memilih jalannya sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

"Ini menyakitkan, Baekhyun... Sangat menyakitkan. Aku bersumpah bahwa rasanya benar-benar sakit..."

Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah membiru itu masih mengepal kuat. Ia berdiri, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tangisnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali jatuh karena Baekhyun. Tapi ini yang paling parah, paling berat dan menyesakkan hingga rasanya ia hampir mati...

Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan hendak pergi dari mansion ini. Tapi tangan lentik Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menahannya

"Chan... Channie, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Baekhyun tergagap dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Chanyeol sekuat mungkin menahan agar matanya tak lagi bertemu dengan manik milik Baekhyun saat ini. Karena ia tahu, hal itu hanya akan menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Ia akan jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kali, dan memaafkan Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetap menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Apalagi melihat kekasih cantiknya itu menangis membuat rasa sakit didada Chanyeol semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Jika lukanya ini bisa digambarkan secara fisik, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mati ditempat karena kehabisan darah.

Chanyeol melepas genggaman erat Baekhyun tidak dengan hentakkan, melainkan satu tangannya lagi ia pergunakan untuk meregangkan pegangan Baekhyun. Ya, meski dalam situasi apapun, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menyakiti kekasihnya ini.

Mata sipit itu terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Hatinya hancur. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini.

"Chan-chanyeol... CHANYEOL! JANGAN PERGI BRENGSEK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!!!"

Baekhyun terperosok ke lantai begitu genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol terlepas dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Baekhyun menangis tersedu, sekencang-kencangnya hingga semua maid dan ajudan datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri lelaki cantik yang rapuh itu.

Semua maid mencoba membantu Baekhyun berdiri namun dengan brutal ia menolak. Baekhyun mengaduh, berteriak keras pada Tuhan mengapa hukuman seperti ini yang harus ia dapatkan. Sakit yang ia terima sudah melewati batas kesanggupannya. Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh meninggalkannya sudah seperti mimpi buruk yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata selama ini.

Baekhyun seketika teringat pada hal berharga yang ia miliki didalam rahimnya. Ya, janin kecil yang kini bersemayam didalam sana merupakan harta yang hampir saja Baekhyun sia-siakan keberadaannya. Tangan kurusnya memegang erat perut yang tampak masih rata saat ini. Baekhyun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa sesak di dadanya sudah benar-benar tak tertahankan. Janin ini... Inilah hasil buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol, pria yang menyanginya sepenuh hati namun dengan teganya ia sakiti berulang kali.

"Maafkan Mommy, nak... Mommy telah menyakiti kalian berdua sampai seperti ini... Maafkan Mommy..."

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: Jangan lupa review, like, dan bookmark ya reader :) see you in the next chapter

Semakin banyak yang review, maka semakin cepat pula updatenya saya posting.


	5. Chapter 5

3 hari berlalu.

Siang berganti malam, matahari timbul hingga tenggelam, dan Baekhyun belum juga mendapatkan kabar kemana Chanyeol pergi sebenarnya. Di mansion besar ini, kediaman megah yang dibangun atas hasil jerih payah kekasihnya itu sudah tak lagi membuat Baekhyun nyaman untuk tinggal. Ini bukan rumahnya, tidak jika tak ada Chanyeol disini bersamanya. Segala fasilitas dan harta yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol masih bisa ia nikmati seperti biasanya, sementara si pemilik menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun merasa bahwa mungkin dirinya sudah "dibuang". Ya, Chanyeol seperti sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi saat ini.

Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak mengusir dirinya saja sekalian? Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memang seorang jalang yang serakah, menggilai harta Chanyeol disaat ia sendiri dengan tega berkhianat pada lelaki itu. Ia masih terduduk diatas ranjang besar yang biasa mereka tiduri berdua. Bahkan salah seorang supir Chanyeol masih setia menunggu dibawah untuk mengantarnya ke studio pemotretan.

Baekhyun memegang perut datarnya yang berisi janin usia 2 minggu itu dengan usapan yang lembut. Dunia luar masih belum mengetahui soal kehadiran bayi ini kecuali Seulgi. Baekhyun memang jalang yang tak tahu malu, ia sendiri mengakui itu. Disaat Tuhan telah menghukumnya dengan cukup setimpal untuk membuatnya jera, tetap saja Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan keegoisannya.

Ia menyanyangi buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol dan telah menerima kehadiran bayi dalam kandungannya itu seutuhnya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan mimpi dan obsesi yang telah ia tapaki setengah jalan. Setidaknya ia harus bertahan sedikit lagi dan menanjak lebih jauh untuk benar-benar sampai ke puncak. Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan karirnya begitu saja dengan mengakui kepada agensinya serta publik bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Tak ada job untuk seorang model yang hamil, apalagi di bidang seperti yang Baekhyun geluti. Dimana ia harus mengekspos sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya dan berpose seksi tanpa banyak kain yang bisa menutupi.

Baekhyun tiba disalah satu studio pemotretan tempat ia akan mengambil gambar sesuai dengan yang telah dijadwalkan. Baekhyun tengah sibuk berganti pakaian dengan selembar kimono sutra hampir tembus pandang saat tiba-tiba Seulgi berjalan masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak begitu peduli disaat Seulgi sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan artisnya tersebut. Seulgi menghela nafas berat, mencoba memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sekali, Byun Baekhyun?"

Nada bicara Seulgi terdengar jengah namun juga putus asa disaat yang bersamaan. Demi Tuhan ia hanya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Namun disisi lain, 3 hari belakangan ia hanya bisa menyaksikan pemuda cantik itu berdusta dan berpura-pura. Bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Padahal Seulgi tahu benar, Baekhyun tengah menghadapi masa tersulitnya saat ini.

Baekhyun ada diambang kehancuran. Loey pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, bahkan sampai detik ini. Ditambah statusnya yang tengah mengandung dan Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk merahasiakan fakta itu dari publik, terutama dari lingkungan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menanggung semuanya sendiri, bahkan memalsukan senyumnya dihadapan semua orang? Mengapa Baekhyun harus terus berpura-pura tegar seperti ini? Kenyataan itu sungguh membuat Seulgi muak.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang Seulgi. Aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Pemotretannya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana anting sialan itu menghilang sekarang."

Baekhyun meredam kekesalan didalam nada bicaranya. Si cantik itu kini sibuk membongkar tas dan beberapa wadah akseoris bawaannya yang berserakan dimeja.

"Goddamn it! Aaarrgghh!!!"

Brak!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, menyingkirkan seluruh benda-benda itu dari hadapannya hingga jatuh berserakan diatas lantai. Ia mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Untuk alasan sepele seperti kehilangan anting, Baekhyun merasa sudah hampir gila dibuatnya.

Atau sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang menjadi penyebab utama kekalutan dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Lihatlah Baekhyun, kau kacau. Berhentilah berpura-pura... Hentikan semua ini Byun Baekhyun. Sikapmu yang seperti ini hanya akan semakin menyiksa dirimu saja. Buang jauh-jauh egomu itu. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Chanyeol. Perbaiki apa yang seharusnya kau perbaiki. Menghindar dari kenyataan tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya, Baekhyun."

"DIAM!!!"

Baekhyun meremat surainya kuat-kuat karena rasa pusing itu kian bertambah dan telinganya juga tiba-tiba berdenging. Seulgi menatap sosok menyedihkan Baekhyun dengan iba, hatinya meringis. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menyampaikan pada Baekhyun sebuah kabar yang sebenarnya tidak begitu baik. Atau mungkin, akan berakibat buruk bagi pemuda cantik itu nantinya.

Ya, masalah baru sepertinya akan segera datang. Dan setidaknya Baekhyun harus tahu tentang hal ini sebelum kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa Seulgi mengatakannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Tapi sepertinya, waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Aku akan--..."

"Tidak. Katakan sekarang saja, Seulgi. Aku mendengarkan. Dan... Maafkan aku soal teriakan tadi. Kau tahu jika aku tidak bermaksud."

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Ia memijit kepalanya pelan dengan mata yang terpejam. Seulgi menghela nafas, benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Tapi ia juga tidak punya banyak daya untuk membantu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari segala masalahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa Seulgi lakukan adalah berusaha melindungi Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Ia harap, informasi ini dapat membantu Baekhyun sedikit banyak.

Membantu dalam hal menyiapkan mental sebelum kemungkinan buruk itu menampar Baekhyun telak dimuka.

"Kudengar, Dispatch akan mengeluarkan berita tentang prostitusi artis dan model Minggu ini."

Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbuka. Namun pergerakannya tertahan, Baekhyun seolah membeku ditempatnya saat ini.

"M-maksudmu?"

Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Seulgi pun akhirnya semakin sadar, bahwa mereka memang benar-benar terancam sekarang.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari managernya Joy. Kau tahu, dia juga melakukan 'kerja sampingan' yang sama denganmu. Mereka juga sedang kalang kabut sekarang. Entah siapa yang telah berani membocorkan rahasia ini ke media. Aku bersumpah Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu lagi saat ini. Tapi inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Aku harap mereka tidak mencatut namamu di headline berita mereka nantinya."

Ya, Baekhyun juga memiliki harapan yang sama. Bahkan lebih.

Tapi apa itu mungkin? Nama Byun Baekhyun adalah sasaran yang paling empuk untuk dipajang dalam judul breaking news sejenis ini. Tentu, jika kau bicara soal model jalang, siapa yang paling cocok dengan image tersebut? Ya, tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. Apalagi fakta juga mengiyakan semua itu. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang pernah terjun ke dunia prostitusi dikalangan model dan selebriti. Semua dilakukan demi membangun koneksi, mengejar tawaran-tawaran job, memperlancar laju karirnya, dan memberikan hak-hak istimewa lain yang tak mudah untuk didapatkan oleh sebagian besar artis.

Baekhyun seperti baru saja mendengar suara gong kematiannya. Keadaan semakin kacau. Sepertinya Tuhan belum puas menghukumnya saat ini. Baekhyun tahu ia pantas menerima segala kemalangan ini, karena pemeran antagonis sesungguhnya dalam cerita kehidupannya kini adalah dirinya sendiri; Byun Baekhyun.

Karma datang karena sebuah alasan. Tak akan ada karma jika tak ada dosa yang pernah diperbuat sebelumnya. Baekhyun tahu betul tentang konsep hukum dunia seperti ini. Dan skenario Tuhan tak pernah salah. Baekhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi bisakah Tuhan bersikap sedikit lembut pada dirinya yang malang ini? Baekhyun bahkan tak yakin bahwa doanya masih sudi didengar oleh sang Pencipta, hingga mungkin sia-sia jika ia pergi ke gereja dan menangis bersimpuh meminta ampunan sekarang.

Jika Tuhan saja sudah tak bisa memaafkannya, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Pria itu hanya manusia biasa, mempunyai hati yang tak seharusnya disakiti sampai berkali-kali. Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Chanyeol walau barang sedetik saja. Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut-sebut media sebagai "pelacur", bukankah hal itu akan semakin menyakiti dan membuat Chanyeol malu nantinya.

Baekhyun, kau sebaiknya mati. Tidak ada jalan keluar lain.

"Aku tidak peduli, Seulgi..."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal, Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya dengan alis yang bertaut dan mulut yang kesulitan berbicara.

Maksud Baekhyun apa?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan caci maki dan hinaan orang-orang terhadap diriku nantinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Semua orang akan mencemoohnya. Mengatainya bodoh karena mengencani seorang jalang seperti diriku. Dan ketika semua orang akhirnya tahu bahwa aku hamil, maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan meragukan bayi ini... Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa bayi yang aku kandung benar-benar anak Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun tak menginginkannya, namun air mata ini jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipinya dengan lancang. Sakit di dadanya bertambah parah tiap kali wajah tampan Chanyeol yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta melintas dalam pikirannya setiap kali ia menarik nafas.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak siap jika dirinya harus melihat Chanyeol terluka lagi, untuk yang keseribu kali karena perbuatannya.

Pada akhirnya Seulgi mendekati Baekhyun, menahan sendiri tangisnya sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Disela-sela isakkan memilukan dari bibir pemuda cantik itu, Seulgi kembali mendengar

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, Tuhan... Aku sangat mencintai lelakiku... Apa aku harus mati jika tak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi? Tolong beri aku jawaban... Siapapun tolong katakan apakah aku masih pantas mendapatkan maaf darinya..."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar hancur, menangis dengan seluruh kekuatannya hingga mungkin tak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa sosok menyedihkan dan rapuh ini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang mereka ketahui selama ini.

e)(o

Besoknya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan sisi ranjang disampingnya masih tetap kosong, dingin, tanpa lelaki yang biasa mengecup keningnya dipagi hari.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi sebenarnya. Bahkan manager pria itu beberapa kali menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keberadaan pria tinggi itu, tapi Baekhyun juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Hal itu sempat membuat Jongdae (manager Chanyeol) semakin terheran-heran dan kehabisan akal. Bahkan kekasih Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Chanyeol.

Hah, andai mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini, penyebab Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengasingkan dirinya dari semua orang, meninggalkan pekerjaannya bahkan harta bedanya dalam mansion besar ini.

Kemarin adalah keputusan final saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil cuti 1 bulan full kepada pihak agensinya. Awalnya mereka menolak karena masih banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang harus Baekhyun lakoni selama musim semi ini, tapi Seulgi berhasil meyakinkan CEO agensinya bahwa Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan cuti ini karena sebelum-sebelumnya Baekhyun memang tak pernah meminta. Ya, Baekhyun begitu mencintai pekerjaannya sampai untuk meminta cuti pun ia enggan.

Dihari pertama liburnya, Baekhyun menyalakan televisi kamar dan duduk di salah satu sofa dengan nyaman. Ia tengah mengencangkan tali kimono sutranya disaat sebuah tayangan infotainment tiba-tiba mengusik konsentrasinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapan pembawa acaranya hari ini.

"Semalam, salah seorang fans mendapati LOEY tengah menghabiskan malam dengan seorang model cantik bernama Irene disalah satu cafe disekitaran pantai Pulau Jeju. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa LOEY diam-diam berkencan dengan wanita cantik ini. Sementara, publik mengetahui bahwa LOEY sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang juga merupakan seorang model. Skandal perselingkuhan LOEY ini telah menjadi trending topic di Naver sejak pukul 2 dini hari."

Jari jemari Baekhyun gemetar, bisu kini mencekiknya dan telinga ini kembali berdengung kuat. Baekhyun menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong, dan tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata berhasil lolos menuruni pipi pucatnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara handphonenya berdering. Telfon nirkabel yang berada di meja nakas itu turut menerima sinyal panggilan seolah tanpa jeda sama sekali. Seorang maid datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membawa salah satu gagang telepon dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari salah satu media besar Korea.

Semua orang mencarinya.

Semua orang ingin mengetahui kebenaran dibalik skandal perselingkuhan ini dari Byun Baekhyun, kekasih seorang DJ kelas dunia bernama Park Chanyeol.

Disaat Baekhyun mengira bahwa wartawan akan segera memburunya akibat kasus prostitusi yang terancam mencuat, justru takdir berkata lain pagi ini.

Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara kehancuran yang dramatis didalam hatinya yang telah retak tak berbentuk.

Kenapa Irene?

Kenapa harus wanita itu?

Ketakutannya telah berubah menjadi nyata. Selama ini, Baekhyun dihantui oleh perasaan terancam jika Chanyeol masih menaruh hati pada mantan kekasih yang telah dikencaninya selama 4 tahun itu. Ya, Irene adalah mantan kekasih yang menjalin hubungan terlama bersama Chanyeol. Itulah sebabnya, Baekhyun selalu diancam oleh suara-suara yang mengatakan bahwa suatu hari Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya untuk kembali bersama Irene.

Dan suara-suara itu sepertinya tidak berbohong. Mimpi buruk Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan. Sekali lagi, mungkin inilah karma yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan karena Baekhyun telah merebut Chanyeol secara "paksa" dari pelukan Irene. Bahkan Baekhyun mencampakkan statusnya sebagai sahabat terbaik Irene akibat pengkhianatan keji yang telah ia lakukan terhadap wanita itu.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang masih tak bisa berhenti bergetar, hampir seperti menggigil. Maid itu memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar karena sepertinya ia tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat terpukul setelah mendengar berita simpang-siur mengenai Tuannya sejak dini hari tadi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesan suara masuk ke sambungan telepon rumah yang ada di meja nakas, memperdengarkan suara berat dan rendah milik seseorang yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

"Baekhyun, jangan buka televisi hari ini. Jangan melihat berita di internet. Jangan angkat telfon dari orang asing. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Sekalipun kau telah melakukan itu padaku..."

Suara Chanyeol.

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: review kalian akan sangat membantu utk menambah semangatku dlm melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih karena telah sabar menanti updatenya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**xxx Seoul, 2 tahun lalu xxx**_

Baekhyun tertunduk, sebuah tamparan dari tangan besar dan kasar itu mendarat dengan bebas diatas pipinya yang putih, menyisakan bekas merah yang begitu kentara. Air matanya sudah setengah mengering, karena sakit yang ia rasakan bukan datang dari tamparan ini saja. Tapi juga caci maki dan umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh si pria tambun dihadapannya ini.

"Dasar jalang tidak berguna! Sudah kubilang kan jangan sampai kau membuat produser Kim hilang selera! Habislah kita! Tidak akan ada job untukmu sebulan ini!"

Youngmin, pemilik agensi model kelas menengah tempat Baekhyun bernaung saat ini kembali melayangkan umpatannya. Baekhyun tak memiliki kata-kata untuk membela diri, bahkan disaat kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya ada padanya.

Semua terjadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Seorang produser yang menawarkan Baekhyun kesempatan menjadi Cover model di majalah dewasa besutannya itu datang menagih janji untuk menyetubuhi si model cantik. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Ia tak punya pilihan. Lagipula beginilah caranya "bertahan hidup" sejak awal.

Tapi sebuah insiden konyol terjadi. Produser tua bangka itu mengeluh karena penisnya tak bisa berdiri. Jujur saja, itu bukan karena kesalahan Baekhyun. Di usia 60-an terkadang masalah seperti impoten jangka pendek sering kali terjadi. Seharusnya pria itu menanyakan masalah itu ke Dokter, bukan dengan cara menyalahi Baekhyun.

Kesepakatan pun akhirnya batal. Baekhyun berakhir dengan duduk diruang kerja Youngmin, siap menerima cacian dan makian. Bahkan pukulan fisik tak jarang juga ia dapatkan. Disini, kau jangan mengharapkan adanya rasa kemanusiaan, karena uang telah merebut segala kebaikan dari hati nurani mereka.

"Kembalilah ke kantor saat ada produser lain yang memberimu tawaran. Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan selembar won pun dariku! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!"

Youngmin berteriak final, dan Baekhyun harus menuruti semua sesuai perintah lelaki bengis itu jika ingin tetap mempertahankan karirnya. Hidup memang tak pernah adil. Menjadi pihak yang tertindas dan diperlakukan semena-mena sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Baekhyun bahkan sejak ia kecil.

Dan segala bentuk kekejaman hidup yang pernah dijalani, pelajaran itu membuat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi sosok ambisius dan egois. Baekhyun merasa Tuhan tak pernah peduli padanya, sehingga ia pun berpikir tak ada gunanya ia bertahan menjadi orang baik dan memiliki hati nurani. Toh, orang-orang kaya dan sukses yang selama ini ia temui semuanya adalah bajingan. Mungkin untuk menjadi seperti mereka, Baekhyun juga harus mulai menanggalkan seluruh sisa-sisa kebaikan didalam dirinya. Menjadi jahat untuk bisa sukses, Baekhyun rasa itulah harga yang pantas untuk membayar itu semua.

 **Dan segalanya berawal pada malam ini...**

"Baekhyun? K-kau... Kau kenapa?"

Irene yang membukakan pintu flat untuk sahabatnya terkejut begitu matanya menangkap siluet Baekhyun menangis dengan bekas tamparan yang masih belum memudar dari pipinya.

Irene menutup pintu dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun saat itu juga. Isakkan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Pelukan ini justru membuatnya semakin sadar betapa menyedihkannya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Irene masih diam, menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa mereka.

Gadis itu meringis, entah ini sudah keberapa ia melihat sahabatnya menangis tiap kali pulang kerumah. Irene pikir 5 tahun yang mereka lalui untuk meniti karir akan menumbuhkan buah manis untuk Baekhyun juga. Namun rupanya tidak. Disaat Irene sudah mulai menikmati sedikit demi sedikit jenjang karirnya yang menanjak, justru Baekhyun terlihat masih berjalan ditempat.

Tapi Irene merasa tak tega untuk menanyakan apa yang salah. Bahkan usahanya untuk membujuk Baekhyun pindah ke agensi model tempatnya bernaung sudah sering ditolak oleh pemuda cantik ini. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu keukeuh ingin tetap bertahan disana dan menjalani profesinya sebagai model majalah dewasa.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun terlihat cukup tenang, Irena berusaha kembali menanyakan keadaannya, dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Sweetie kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?"

Irene membantu mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan tissue ditangannya. Dada pemuda cantik itu masih terlihat naik turun akibat isakkan.

"Aku kehilangan tawaran untuk menjadi model Cover majalah XOXO... Dan si bajingan Youngmin tidak akan memberikan gajiku sama sekali bulan ini..."

Baekhyun menyeka lagi airmatanya dengan kasar. Semakin dipikirkan, perlakuan tidak adil Youngmin terhadapnya semakin membuat dada Baekhyun sakit. Ia murka, ia ingin marah. Tapi disaat yang sama ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan orang yang berkuasa itu.

Ini benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan, Irene menyumpah didalam hati. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya kembali memeluk Baekhyun kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Mereka jahat sekali kepadamu, Baek... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tega melakukan semua itu..."

"Kenapa kemalangan terus saja datang ke kehipanku, Rin... Kenapa Tuhan begitu membenciku? Dulu, ayah tiriku selalu menyiksa bahkan hampir memperkosaku. Dan sekarang ketika aku sudah jauh dari neraka itu, hidupku tetap tidak menjadi lebih baik..."

"Ssshh... Sudah Baek... Kau tak usah mengingat-ingat lagi masa lalu itu. Semua sudah berubah. Kau aman tinggal di Seoul. Dan aku yakin, akan ada jalan keluar bagi setiap masalah yang kau hadapi. Aku akan terus bersamamu, Baek..."

Irene meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan setulus hati dan berharap agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi semakin tegar setiap harinya. Irene tahu betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang pernah Baekhyun jalani dulu, bahkan sebenarnya kemalangan mereka tak jauh berbeda. Itulah sebabnya mereka bisa membangun pertemanan yang sedekat ini, karena ada banyak sekali persamaan diantara keduanya. Masa lalu mereka sama-sama buruk, dan baik Irene maupun Baekhyun memiliki tekad yang sama untuk merubah nasib mereka menjadi lebih baik dimasa depan.

"Baek... Kumohon jangan sedih lagi. Mm... Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berlibur?"

 _Tuhan, aku harap aku telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Aku hanya ingin menghibur sedikit perasaan sahabatku yang sedang terpuruk. Mudah-mudahan semua akan baik-baik saja._ Irene berbisik didalam hatinya.

"Li-liburan? Kemana?"

"Ke Macau. Kita akan menginap di hotel paling mewah dan berbelanja sesuka hati! Kau mau?"

Tentu saja aku mau, Baekhyun membatin. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Memangnya kau punya uang? Kau tahu Rin, saat ini keuanganku sendiri terlihat tidak memungkinkan, aku tidak bisa berfoya-foya untuk hal semacam itu."

Irene tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja ia paham tentang keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Maka dari itulah, Irene pikir dirinya bisa sedikit membantu. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat suka jalan-jalan, apalagi jika berbelanja.

"Baek, kau jangan marah ya? Mm... Sebenarnya, aku memang sudah memiliki rencana liburan ini bersama dia..."

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Baekhyun menyatukan alis, benar-benar tak memahami maksud Irene.

"Dia... Kekasihku, Baek. Sebenarnya, aku sudah punya kekasih."

"WHAT?! IRENE WHY THE FUCK YOU JUST TELL ME ABOUT THIS NOW?"

Baekhyun shock, tapi bukan berarti dia marah. Hanya saja ia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu menyimpan kabar bahagia seperti ini sendirian?

"Maafkan aku... Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya keiinginanku. Dia... maksudku Park Chanyeol, dia memang menginginkan hubungan kami dirahasiakan dari publik. Juga sebisa mungkin dari orang-orang terdekat kami juga."

Park Chanyeol?

Kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak terlalu asing? Baekhyun seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat.

Tapi sudahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang.

"Ya tapi kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa bahkan kau tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang hal ini padaku? Irene kau tahu kan seberapa dekatnya kita? Kita sudah seperti saudara. Tentu saja aku harus tahu pria mana yang mengencani saudariku saat ini. Kuharap dia pria yang baik."

Irene tiba-tiba kembali sumringah, bersemangat ingin segera menceritakan segala hal tentang kekasihnya pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja, ini momen yang juga dinanti-nantikan oleh Irene. Bertahun-tahun ia menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian, terkadang rasa ingin berbagi curhatan kepada sahabatnya itu mendorong hatinya begitu kuat. Apalagi ketika dirinya mengalami masalah dengan Chanyeol. Kadang menangis sendirian terasa begitu sakit bagi Irene.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan merasa keberatan jika Irene memberitahu pada Baekhyun sekarang tentang hubungan mereka. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan mereka tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan semua ini dari orang lain, apalagi dari sahabat terbaiknya seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjamin Baek, Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Yah... Walaupun dia juga memiliki kekurangan, tapi semakin hari aku jadi semakin terbiasa menghadapi segalanya. Seberat apapun rintangan dan godaan yang kami hadapi, pada akhirnya kami akan selalu kembali ke pelukan masing-masing. Itulah hal yang membuatku selalu ingin bertahan dengannya, Baek..."

Mendengar cerita Irene, Baekhyun jadi merasa tersentuh. Dilihat dari binar mata serta raut wajahnya, Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas menilai bahwa Irene benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia turut bahagia bila sahabatnya itu merasa bahagia.

Dengan senyum simpulnya, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Irene. Lalu berbicara

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Terlepas dari hubungan kalian yang terlihat sangat dirahasiakan, yang penting aku tahu bahwa kau bahagia bersamanya. Kau begitu mencintainya kan, Rin?"

"Ya, Baek. Aku... Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku mendukungmu, percayalah."

"Terimakasih. Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekkie..."

Irene berhambur memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tak kalah mungil dengan tubuhnya itu. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Malam itu, Irene menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bahkan sampai larut untuk menceritakan hal-hal vital tentang hubungannya dan Chanyeol selama ini, dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Selama itu juga, Baekhyun sukar melepaskan pikirannya dari sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin mengusik hati kecilnya.

Park Chanyeol...

Seperti apa pria itu sebenarnya?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar bertemu secara langsung nanti?

Kenapa Baekhyun jadi begitu penasaran terhadap pria ini?

e)(o

Baekhyun menatap bisu langit-langit di kamarnya, sedangkan pikirannya tengah melanglang buana jauh ke dimensi lain.

Dimensi dimana sebuah sketsa mulai menerka-nerka seperti apa rupa serta karakter Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Dan Irene berkata bahwa keberangkatan mereka ke Macau adalah hari ini, sekitar jam 9. Mereka telah melakukan packing sejak semalam. Untungnya, Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan jika Irene mengajak Baekhyun kali ini. Ya, setidaknya itu yang gadis itu katakan setelah menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraba-raba diatas bayangan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol, namun tetap terlihat samar. Irene tidak menunjukkan fotonya sama sekali, dia bilang biarkan itu menjadi kejutan. Tapi berdasarkan penjelasan dari gadis itu, Chanyeol punya badan yang sangat tinggi, lengan berotot, perut sixpack, serta wajah yang sangat tampan.

Sial, kenapa ciri-ciri itu menggambarkan 100% tipe ideal Baekhyun?

Dan jangan lupakan, sepertinya pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya. Buktinya, seluruh akomodasi bahkan tanggungan berbelanja mereka selama di Macau semuanya di jamin oleh Park Chanyeol.

Ck... Betapa beruntungnya Irene. Baekhyun jadi sadar kalau setiap detik ia memikirkan Chanyeol, maka semakin pula ia merasa iri pada Irene. Dia berhasil mendapatkan laki-laki yang sempurna, laki-laki yang menjadi idaman Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara bell di pintu depan flat mereka berbunyi. Sepertinya Irene belum bangun. Baekhyun terpaksa menendang selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu.

Orang gila mana yang mau bertamu sepagi ini? Baekhyun mendumal dalam hati.

Baekhyun sampai lupa mengganti kaus serta celananya sebelum membuka pintu. Persetan, ia pikir tidak masalah menerima tamu dengan rambut sedikit berantakan, kaus putih tembus pandang serta celana tidur super pendek. Lagipula siapa suruh bertamu ke rumah orang pagi-pagi buta begini?

"Ck, berhentilah memencet bel siala-..."

Umpatan Baekhyun terhenti ditengah jalan begitu mata bulan sabitnya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Jesus Christ.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"L-Loey...? LOEY?!"

Apa yang dilakukan seorang DJ kelas dunia didepan pintu flatnya pukul 6 pagi?!

Brak!

Secara spontan, Baekhyun menutup pintu flatnya, namun kemudian merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membanting pintu itu didepan seorang musisi paling kaya raya sejagat Seoul.

Baekhyun meringis. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sebal. Kenapa dia begitu idiot?

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kaget melihat orang terkenal seperti Loey berdiri didepan pintu flatmu pagi-pagi?

Baekhyun dilanda dilema. Haruskah ia membuka kembali pintu ini dan menyapa Loey dengan ramah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Oh, jangan lupakan pakaian kurang bahan yang ia kenakan saat ini. Dimana urat malumu bersembunyi Byun Baekhyun?!

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan selain membuka kembali pintu flatnya pelan-pelan.

Dan pria tampan itu masih berdiri disana, tetap dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Baekhyun menyengirkan senyum dengan kepala yang ia pelongokan dari balik pintu. "S-selamat pagi... Mencari seseorang?"

"Irene. Apa dia ada?"

Secara dramatis, Baekhyun mendengar suara petir menggelegar didalam kepalanya.

 _Loey..._ _Park Chanyeol..._ _Tampan..._ _Kaya raya..._

Demi langit

Itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan nama Park Chanyeol di malam Irene menceritakan tentang pria yang menjadi kekasihnya.

e)(o

"Irene, sialan kau!"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam suara yang dibuat bisik-bisik agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Saat ini, ia dan Irene tengah berada di dapur, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu mereka.

"Maaf Baekkie... Aku pikir ini akan jadi kejutan."

Irene mencoba meminta maaf dengan suara seimut mungkin, berharap sahabatnya itu bisa meluluhkan hati lalu memaafkannya.

"Kau-... Ck, kenapa kau harus membuatku kaget sampai 2 kali? For fuck sake thats Loey Rin he is fucking L-O-E-Y I swear to God! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan rahasia segila ini dariku?"

"Justru itu masalahnya, Baek... Dia adalah Loey. Itu sebabnya aku menjalani hubungan backstreet dengannya."

"Ta-tapi... Bukan kah dia seorang playboy ulung? Maksudku, kau tau kan hampir setiap minggu ada saja berita kencan mengenai dirinya dengan wanita-wanita yang berbeda. Jadi Irene... Kau..."

Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya.

Apa selama ini Irene bertahan seolah menjadi simpanan Chanyeol untuk waktu yang sangat lama?

"Ya... Seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek. Maafkan aku... Detailnya akan kujelaskan nanti, aku janji. Sekarang, tolong siapkan kopinya ya. Aku harus mandi Baek!"

Cup!

Irene mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat dan berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum pemuda cantik itu sempat berteriak dan melayangkan protes.

Ck... Gadis itu benar-benar.

Baekhyun mematikan ceret listrik yang baru saja selesai memanaskan air sampai mendidih. Sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi yang ia seduh, Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya untuk sejenak.

Loey, pria tampan super kaya yang dikenal playboy seantero negeri.

Sulit dipercaya jika sahabatnya mengencani pria brengsek seperti itu.

Tapi...

Tunggu dulu.

Loey...

Pria itu memang brengsek, bukan?

Dia juga sangat terkenal, kaya raya, dan juga tampan. Sungguh hidupnya sangatlah sempurna sebagai seorang pria yang sebenarnya bajingan.

Dan Baekhyun harap dia cukup bodoh, setidaknya. Karena Baekhyun pikir ia punya permainan yang bagus untuk dimainkan bersama pria itu.

Jika Loey tak lebih pintar dari Baekhyun, maka bisa dipastikan ia bisa memenangkan permainan ini dengan mudah.

Baekhyun menyangkal satu hal yang paling vital sebelum memantapkan rencana licik dalam otaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Irene. Sepertinya aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan pacarmu itu. Lagipula dia itu bajingan. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit keuntungan darinya, bukankah itu terdengar cukup bagus? Anggap saja, aku adalah karma yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk pria brengsek seperti dia."

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, keputusannya kali ini akan berujung pada sebuah pengkhianatan besar. Semua jadi lepas kendali ketika nafas cinta mulai ditiupkan, ketika rasa ingin memiliki mulai menguasai, dan ketika keegoisan benar-benar membutakannya.

e)(o

Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, nampak sedang mengedarkan pandangannya pada hampir setiap sudut flat sederhana ini.

"Ehem..." Baekhyun memainkan suara tenggorokannya, mencoba menginterupsi. "Silahkan. Aku harap kau suka kopinya."

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa memandang Baekhyun sama sekali.

Sial. Kenapa dia cuek sekali? Bukankah dia seroang playboy yang suka jelalatan dan gampang horny bila melihat...

Ck, wanita.

Baekhyun sempat melupakan fakta yang satu itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk kecewa apalagi menyerah.

Toh, dia juga cantik walau bukan seorang wanita. Dia punya rahim. Dia seroang Carrier. Hampir semua yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita juga bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk urusan ranjang, Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau dirinya justru jauh lebih unggul dibanding wanita.

 _Aku pastikan hari ini juga kau akan menempatkan sepasang mata keranjangmu itu padaku, Tuan Park._

Baekhyun menyembunyikan seringaiannya sebaik mungkin. Melihat belum ada tanda-tanda Irene akan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu dekat, Baekhyun berpikir bila satu "gerakan" kecil bisa ia mulai detik ini juga.

"Sepertinya handphone-ku tertinggal dikamar. Aku permisi seben--... Ah! Maaf!"

Dengan sangat lihai serta meyakinkan, Baekhyun berhasil menciptakan adegan tersandung dan tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kopi hingga tumpahannya mengenai perut Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan bagaimana ini... Aku butuh lap!"

Dengan reaksi panik yang terlihat sangat alami Baekhyun berlari untuk mengambil kain bersih didalam lemari. Ia kembali dan segera menempatkan pantat sintalnya untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Apa kulitmu terasa panas?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengeringkan noda kopi diperut Chanyeol dengan cepat. Gerakannya jadi semakin turun dan turun kebawah, hingga Chanyeol merasakan gosokan Baekhyun mengenai daerah selatannya.

Terkesiap, Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin terasa "tak wajar".

Gotcha. Baekhyun menyeringai puas dalam hati.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa berhenti."

Pffffttt... Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Jelas sekali bahwa bagian selatan pria itu hampir saja tegang akibat perlakuan Baekhyun.

Dengan wajah innocent khas miliknya, Baekhyun kembali beraksi.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Kau bisa melepas bajumu sebentar supaya bisa aku cuci. Tidak akan lama, aku janji."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula kita akan ke bandara setelah ini. Aku bisa berganti pakaian sebelum pergi."

"Benarkah? Mm... Kalau begitu, bisa aku melihat perutmu?"

Chanyeol mendadak tegang. Kenapa pemuda cantik ini meminta sesuatu yang sangat aneh?

Melihat wajah terkejut milik Chanyeol yang tampak konyol, Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria itu pasti sedang bingung. Jadi ia segera menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Maksudku, aku ingin mengeceknya. Kau baru saja terkena tumpahan kopi panas. Pasti kulitmu berubah merah."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sedih, pura-pura khawatir dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terperdaya.

Meski sempat ragu-ragu, pria itu akhirnya melepas satu persatu kancingnya. Dan tampaklah jejeran otot-otot dibagian dada hingga ke perut Chanyeol yang, demi Tuhan, membentuk 8 kotak yang sempurna.

Baekhyun sempat merasa benar-benar tergiur untuk beberapa saat. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit kecil, dan sialnya, Chanyeol melihat itu.

Pria itu seketika merasakan tensi yang tidak asing, namun tak berani untuk menyimpulkan hal itu dalam pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kulitmu jadi merah begini."

Baekhyun meringis, tentu cuma pura-pura cemas namun terdengar begitu tulus. Jari jemari lentiknya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit milik si pria berotot.

Baekhyun mengelus-elusnya lembut, kemudian kepalanya tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat ke areal perut Chanyeol.

Pria itu spontan jadi sedikit panik dan gugup.

"Mau apa?"

Ck, sungguh... Tingkahnya sudah seperti perjaka saja. Baekhyun ingin tertawa.

"Aku ingin meniupnya agar panasnya mereda. Karena kami tidak punya salep untuk luka panas seperti ini, jadi aku harap cara ini masih bisa sedikit membantu."

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos dan suci, membuat Chanyeol merasakan sedikit konflik didalam batinnya. Tentu saja meniup perut seseorang itu terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi disaat yang sama, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat tulus ingin membantunya.

Dan dia juga tak bisa menolak saat ada seseorang secantik ini meminta "sesuatu" kepadanya. Ya, kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol ada pada kecantikan yang biasa dimiliki oleh lawan jenis. Tapi ia pikir, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau pikir akan membantu."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemikirannya yang polos.

Ck, polos. Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak rangkaian ide licik di kepala Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya berlutut diatas lantai, tepat didepan Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang pink, kemudian meniupkan angin lembut tepat didepan areal perut berotot Chanyeol.

Pikiran Chanyeol tiba-tiba terusik. Melihat Baekhyun dalam posisi ini, entah kenapa imajinasi liar tiba-tiba saja masuk memenuhi kepalanya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang melakukan blowjob pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Ini sungguh gila. Bayangan itu terasa semakin jelas di pikiran si pria dominan.

Chanyeol benar-benar takut, bagaimana kalau sampai Baekhyun menyadari jika bagian selatannya mulai menunjukkan reaksi akibat terangsang.

Sebelum semua menjadi tambah tak terkendali, tiba-tiba suara dari bibir Irene yang terdengar sedikit tertahan berhasil menginterupsi kedua insan ini.

"K-kalian sedang apa?"

Gadis itu sedikit terbata. Bahkan handuk yang semula ia pegang untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tak terasa sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun segara bangkit, pura-pura merasa gugup. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap balik Irene dengan mata melebar, pikirannya bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya tertata.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil tindakan untuk meluruskan "salah paham" ini pada sahabatnya.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas ke perut Loey. Karena kulitnya merah, jadi aku pikir dengan meniupnya bisa membantu mengurangi kontraksi panas. Kau tahu kan Rin, kau sering melakukan itu juga padaku waktu kulitku tak sengaja terkena minyak panas saat memasak."

Dan untungnya, bagian terkahir itu memang benar pernah terjadi. Lantas Irene pun menarik nafas lega. Sepertinya, niatan untuk mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri sudah salah sejak awal. Sekalipun Chanyeol adalah seorang playboy, tentu Baekhyun juga tidak akan mudah tergoda sekalipun Chanyeol mendekatinya.

...benar kan?

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: update :) semoga suka ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review :)

Karena kalo baca review positif dari kalian, aku jadi semangat untuk update dan lanjutin cerita ini. Terimakasih :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Note:** _Ada yang sempat bertanya di komentar "Apa chapter flashback ada hubungannya dengan chapter present?" Jawabannya tentu saja IYA. Aku ga akan capek-capek ngetik kalo hanya untuk disia-siakan. Flashback ini adalah penguat fakta bahwa kejadian dimasa sekarang merupakan buah dari perbuatan di masa lalu. Dan apa kalian ga penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta banget sama Baekhyun?_

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di Macau. Mereka baru saja tiba setelah 2 jam perjalanan menggunakan jet pribadi milik Loey.

Oh iya, ini sungguhan. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa si DJ ternyata benar-benar kaya.

Baekhyun senang dengan pengalaman barunya hari ini tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa Irene semakin membuatnya merasa iri. Bahkan selama 4 tahun, gadis ini pasti sudah biasa menikmati segala kemewahan yang diberikan Loey padanya. Pantas saja, tak jarang Irene pulang ke apartemen dengan membawa barang-barang bagus dan bermerk, ia tak pernah kekurangan uang, perhiasannya banyak, serta rutin melakukan liburan yang dia akui dibiayai oleh agensinya.

Setibanya di landasan, mereka dijemput oleh beberapa iringan mobil yang segera membawa ketiganya ke hotel.

"Kalian bisa tinggal sekamar berdua jika mau. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku punya sedikit pekerjaan di Macau."

Titah Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di lobby. Irene bergumam "yes!!!" karena masa liburannya kali ini akan lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun. Ini sungguh kesempatan yang langka.

Si pemuda cantik hanya tersenyum tipis. _Sial, apa itu artinya Loey akan jarang bertemu kami jika dia sibuk bekerja? Gagal sudah rencanaku untuk bisa mendekatinya lebih intens selama disini._

"Kalian naiklah keatas bersama asitenku. Mereka sudah membawa kunci kamarnya beserta koper-koper kalian."

"Baiklah, Oppa. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Irene tersenyum manis dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

 _Cih, Oppa. Klasik sekali._ Baekhyun membuang muka sedangkan untuk alasan yang masih dipertanyakan, ia merasa risih melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kita akan bertemu saat makan malam."

Seperti seorang Sugar Daddy yang super sibuk, Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dan mereka berpisah arah setelah itu, karena Irene dan Baekhyun menuju lift sedangkan Chanyeol... entahlah. Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana selanjutnya laki-laki itu akan pergi.

"Rin, apa si Chanyeol itu selalu sibuk sendiri seperti ini tiap kali kalian pergi liburan?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya begitu mereka berdua sudah sampai dikamar. Sambil mengeluarkan peralatan mandinya dari dalam koper, Baekhyun menggigiti bibir. Kenapa perasaan mengganggu ini semakin intens berkecamuk didadanya tiap kali ia memikirkan hubungan antara Irene dan Chanyeol.

"Mm... Tidak selalu. Tapi memang Chanyeol selalu punya pekerjaan kemanapun kakinya itu pergi. Setiap negara seperti sebuah ladang bisnis bagi Chanyeol."

Apa dia bilang? Bisnis? Bukankah Chanyeol murni hanya seorang musisi dan DJ internasional? Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun tahu lewat televisi.

"M-maksudmu, Rin? Bisnis apa?"

"Baek, jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol punya perusahaan waralaba yang bergerak di bidang alat musik dan pengembangan aplikasi. Di Jerman, dia memiliki pabrik yang memproduksi sendiri alat musik seperti gitar listrik, keyboard, drum, bass, dan lain sejenisnya. Sedangkan perusahaan pengembang aplikasi yang dia bangun sudah sering dipakai jasanya oleh aplikasi-aplikasi besar seperti SoundCloud dan Periscope."

Demi langit.

 _Apa Chanyeol segenius itu?_

 _Dan... sekaya itu?_

Dia bukan hanya sukses dalam karir bermusik, tapi juga seorang pebisnis handal yang mana tak banyak masyarakat yang tahu soal itu.

Kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun mematung dengan jari yang ia gigiti kuat. Otaknya bekerja 10x lebih cepat dibanding fungsinya yang normal. Batinnya berkelit bahwa ia tengah memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu luar biasa ini.

Baekhyun tergiur.

Menjadi orang asing, apalagi hanya sebatas sahabatnya Irene yang merupakan kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa tak puas sama sekali dengan kenyataan itu. Kenapa Tuhan selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil? Kenapa yang terbaik hanya bisa menjadi milik Irene? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang ada diposisi itu?

Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif ini semakin tumbuh dengan gila didalam kepalanya. Baekhyun mencoba menyangkal, karena Irene adalah sahabatnya dan tak seharusnya ia memiliki niat buruk terhadap si gadis. Tapi hati Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan egoisme yang terus memerintahnya untuk segera merebut Chanyeol dari tangan Irene.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!"

"Ah, ya? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun spontan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mendistraksi dirinya dari lamunan.

"Kau melamun? Dari tadi aku tanya kau bawa masker sheet atau tidak? Kalau kau bawa, aku ingin minta satu. Hehehe..."

Fiuh... Baekhyun diam-diam menghela nafas lega, bersyukur bahwa kekuatan konyol semacam 'membaca pikiran seseorang' tidaklah nyata didunia ini.

"Ya, aku membawanya. Ini, pakai saja berapapun kau mau."

"Ck, tumben kau tidak pelit hari ini."

Irene tersenyum jahil menggoda sahabatnya. Baekhyun mendecih dan melemparkan bungkus masker ke arah Irene yang spontan tertawa saat itu juga.

 _Setidaknya aku harus bersikap lebih baik padamu mulai sekarang. Karena siapa yang tahu, apakah kita bisa terus bersahabat seperti ini atau tidak. Aku tidak yakin jika monster didalam diriku masih bisa menjadi teman untuk orang sebaik dirimu, Rin..._

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk makan malam bersama di hotel malam itu. Baekhyun menikmati makanannya dengan tenang, sementara Irene tak berhenti berceloteh tentang rencana kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan besok bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkata bahwa dia akan sibuk diluar sampai malam.

"Oppa, besok aku dan Baekhyun ingin berwisata kuliner di pusat kota. Mungkin setelahnya, kami akan berbelanja beberapa barang. Kau tahu, Baekhyun ini penggila belanja."

Irene pura-pura berbisik untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Si pemuda cantik menyikutnya kesal, sementara Chanyeol malah terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian bebas melakukan apapun selama disini. Jadi, nikmati saja liburan kalian. Supir akan menjemput jam 8 besok."

Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya dengan sedikit usaha. Mendengar Chanyeol dengan entengnya bicara begitu, sepertinya laki-laki ini punya kuasa yang amat besar teehadap apapun. Bahkan menganggap setiap urusan yang berhubungan dengan uang adalah hal sepele.

"Oppa, Baekhyunee, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, Irene berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke belakang menuju restroom.

Tinggalah dirinya dengan Chanyeol saja yang kini duduk bersebrangan, masih mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri ketika matanya tiba-tiba ingin melirik sejenak kearah pria itu.

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk..."

Baekhyun tersedak salad yang sebelumnya ia kunyah, menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan susah payah berharap itu bisa menolong. Bodoh. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa efek bersitatap dengan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba akan membuatnya seterkejut ini.

Ini bukan sosok Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Ini, cepat minumlah."

Chanyeol menawarkan segelas air yang langsung diterima cepat oleh Baekhyun.

Selesai meneguk airnya, Baekhyun kembali merutuk dalam hati. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan konsentrasi yang terarah penuh pada Baekhyun. Si pemuda cantik hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun bukanlah orang culun yang semudah itu terpengaruh oleh rasa canggung yang sedikit banyak bisa dirasakannya saat ini. Jadi ia tersenyum, semanis mungkin dihadapan Chanyeol hingga si pria sempat terdiam beberapa detik melihatnya.

Chanyeol suka senyuman itu, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Sambil menyematkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga, Baekhyun membuka obrolan diantara mereka. "Soal kejadian tumpahan kopi tadi pagi, aku masih memikirkannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudah, tidak perlu diingat lagi. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

Disaat Baekhyun sudah mulai bersikap sangat santai, justru Chanyeol yang terlihat canggung saat ini.

Kau benar, seorang Byun Baekhyun berhasil membuat si maha agung Loey merasa gugup jauh didalam hatinya, dan hal itu sepertinya sedikit tampak ke permukaan.

Baekhyun menyeringai diam-diam, mengetahui fakta bahwa memang ada sedikit celah untuknya masuk kedalam "kehidupan" Chanyeol mulai saat ini.

"Kau baik sekali, Tuan Park."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, memangku pipinya dengan satu tangan dan tersenyum sangat cantik hingga Chanyeol tak sadar telah menjatuhkan garpunya diatas piring.

 **e)(o**

Malam itu, Irene mengajak untuk tidur cepat karena besok pagi mereka akan sangat sibuk menjelajahi Macau seharian.

Dengan wajah tertutup masker, Irene yang berbaring dan siap untuk terbawa ke alam mimpi tiba-tiba merasakan kasur disampingnya mengalami pergerakan.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

Irene membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah memakai kembali jeans hitam serta cardigan abu-abunya sebagai luaran.

"Hotel bintang 5 pasti memiliki bar. Aku ingin duduk dan minum sebentar disana."

"Kau yakin? Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan pecundang terhadap alkohol. Lagipula aku hanya ingin minum sedikit."

Merasa yakin dengan keputusan temannya, Irene akhirnya tersenyum menyetujui.

Baekhyun duduk di counter yang berhadapan langsung dengan bartender yang sedang melayaninya. Karena Baekhyun memang gampang bergaul, hanya dalam waktu 5 menit ia dan sang bartender sudah bisa menukar banyak obrolan. Kebetulan sekali, karena pria bernama Lee Junki ini ternyata adalah seorang keturunan Korea asli.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelas whiskeynya ke meja setelah meneguknya sedikit.

"Ya, hampir 6 tahun. Bekerja di sebuah bar hotel berbintang upahnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding saat aku bekerja di bar biasa waktu di Korea dulu."

"Kau beruntung, bisa pindah ke tempat lain namun tetap dengan profesi yang kau suka."

"Kau bagaimana? Menjadi model tentu menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi wajahmu sangat cantik."

Baekhyun menahan untuk tidak tertawa miris. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya, ia menjawab. "Semua tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan. Untuk mendapatkan satu tawaran job saja, aku harus melakukan kerja sampingan dulu."

"Kerja sampingan? Apa itu?"

Junki tak mempunyai ide sama sekali tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun barusan.

"Ck, sudahlah. Itu bukan cerita yang menarik." Baekhyun menepisnya sambil tersenyum, palsu.

Saat Junki mulai disibukkan karena datangnya tamu baru, Baekhyun mencoba membawa pandangannya berkeliling bar. Disudut yang terlihat paling gelap karena hanya terkena sedikit cahaya lampu, ia seperti melihat sosok yang tidak asing duduk menyendiri disana dengan sebotol Vodka yang masih penuh serta gelas yang masih terisi.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu benang seperti apa yang telah Tuhan ikatkan diantara jari kelingkingnya dengan pria itu sehingga mereka bisa bertemu ditempat ini, bahkan diwaktu yang sesempurna ini.

Dewi Fortuna sungguh tengah berpihak padanya sekarang. Ini kesempatan bagus yang mungkin juga langka. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan keadaan, lantas Baekhyun dengan percaya diri melangkah menghampiri meja dimana pria itu duduk. Chanyeol masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya seolah ia benar-benar tengah...

Kacau.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Seketika senyuman liciknya juga ikut memudar bersama sederatan rencana awalnya untuk menggoda si pria dominan.

Konsentrasi Baekhyun benar-benar terpecah. Keadaan Chanyeol nampaknya tidak begitu baik saat ini.

"Tuan Park?"

Baekhyun mengambil tempat tepat disamping pria tinggi itu. Lantas Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Matanya yang semula sayu kini sedikit melebar begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun tertangkap jelas oleh retinanya.

"B-Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Aku disini untuk minum tentu saja."

Dengan kalimatnya yang sassy Baekhyun menjawab, tersenyum manis berharap itu bisa mendistraksi Chanyeol dari apapun yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

Dan sedikitnya itu berhasil

"Kau bahkan meminum Vodkamu tak sampai 2 teguk. Kenapa? Takut mabuk?"

Baekhyun melirik gelas Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali menatap pria itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan mabuk walau minum sebotol penuh. Hanya saja... Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak berselera."

Benar, sepertinya Chanyeol tengah memiliki masalah saat ini. Entah apa itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Makanya ia akan segera mencari tahu.

"Seseorang yang memiliki masalah biasanya akan melampiaskannya dengan alkohol. Tapi sepertinya kau berbeda. Justru disaat kau ingin minum, pikiranmu terlalu terdistraksi hingga rasanya semua hal terlihat begitu memuakkan. Benar?"

Chanyeol tertegun, hampir membeku ditempatnya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia kembali menatap lurus ke arah manik mata indah Baekhyun yang kini memandangnya tak kalah intens.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan segalanya dengan seakurat itu? Chanyeol membatin dan pikirannya mencoba mendalami serumit apa sosok Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Juga kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu menarik dan memikat diwaktu yang bersamaan...

Chanyeol ingin mencari tahu.

"Jika aku boleh berkata, bukan hanya tubuhmu saja yang terlihat seksi. Tapi pola pikirmu juga. Kau jauh lebih rumit dari yang terlihat, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku? Rumit?"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lucu. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya.

"Kau seperti gradasi diatas langit. Terlihat biru dan sederhana namun sebenarnya butuh banyak warna untuk membuatnya sempurna."

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya lewat perumpamaan seindah ini.

Baekhyun, yang tak pernah dicintai seumur hidupnya, merasakan hal asing hadir ditengah-tengah mereka ketika irisnya bersitatap dengan milik Park Chanyeol.

Irama detak jantungnya bahkan terdengar sangat asing.

"Kau... Apa kau punya rasa penasaran terhadapku?"

Suara Baekhyun memelan, membiarkan matanya yang berbicara lebih keras dibanding apapun.

"Rasa penasaran? Ya. Ku akui aku memilikinya. Sangat intens bahkan membuatku ingin merobek setiap halaman tentangmu karena terlalu mengangguku. Dan aku takut jika rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lain..."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lagi keinginan matanya untuk menelisik kesetiap hal yang dimiliki oleh Byun Baekhyun. Matanya, hidungnya yang mungil, bibirnya, rambut almondnya, lekukan tubuhnya, kaki indahnya... Segala yang ada di diri Byun Baekhyun terlihat seperti mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Apa karena... Irene?"

Baekhyun begitu takut mendengar jawabannya, sampai-sampai ia berharap bahwa ia tak pernah menanyakan ini.

Tapi gelengan dikepala Chanyeol membuatnya urung terhempas kedalam jurang.

"Aku pernah mencintai Irene... Tapi itu setahun yang lalu. Setahun aku menahan semuanya, pura-pura tetap menginginkannya padahal hatiku menjerit tak mau. Tapi rasa bersalah ini terus-menerus menahanku... Aku telah berkali-kali menyakitinya selama kami menjalani hubungan. Aku bebas berkeliaran dengan banyak wanita sedangkan dia tetap menungguku dengan tangan terbuka, memberiku pelukan hangat tiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Irene sudah seperti rumah untukku... dulu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa ingin memilikinya disisiku semakin lama semakin memudar. Berlanjut hingga aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa cemburu padanya, atau hal-hal menakjubkan lain yang biasa aku rasakan saat mencintainya dulu. Aku benar-benar seorang bajingan..."

Chanyeol menunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jika Baekhyun ingin menilai, pria itu bahkan berhasrat untuk memukuli dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Jadi Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalan erat Chanyeol. Mengelusnya lembut, membuat ketegangan yang Chanyeol rasakan lambat laun tergantikan oleh kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

Pria dominan itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, mendapati Byun Baekhyun masih setia membalas tatapannya dengan teduh dan menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk larut didalamnya.

"Aku tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi caramu yang berpura-pura bertahan dengannya hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya. Sampai kapan kalian akan begini? Kau tahu, aku memang sahabat Irene. Tapi belakangan aku sadar bahwa aku bahkan terlalu buruk untuk bisa menjadi temannya. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pantas. Mungkin suatu saat, ada baiknya jika dia sama sekali tak mengenalku. Aku akan mundur pelan-pelan jika memang itu yang terbaik. Biarkan dia membenciku karena itu memang pantas. Kadang lebih baik berjauhan daripada dekat namun saling menyakiti."

Baekhyun sempat membuang muka sejenak karena ini pertama kalinya ia berani mengatakan semua beban yang selama ini mengusik batinnya dengan lantang. Seorang Park Chanyeol mendengarkannya, sangat seksama hingga tak ada hal lain yang mengisi kepalanya selain suara Baekhyun dan kata-kata yang dituturkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara bass itu kembali memecah hening diantara mereka. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti... Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki seluruh jawaban yang ingin aku ketahui dari diriku sendiri. Ini tidak masuk akal."

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun bisa menjawabnya lagi kali ini. Bagaimana seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya ini bertingkah seperti ia lebih tahu segala tentang Chanyeol melebihi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun terus-menerus menarik Chanyeol hingga ia tak bisa menangkap objek lain didalam mata selain sosok Byun Baekhyun seorang.

Dan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menyita seluruh pikiran hingga perhatian Chanyeol untuk selalu berfokus hanya pada dirinya. Baekhyun seperti mengendalikan seluruh komponen serta sistem kerja indera yang dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa sehebat itu...

"Jangan sok naif, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu persis apa jawabannya. Alasan kenapa setiap hal yang aku lakukan dan katakan bisa berefek begitu besar dan fatal terhadapmu... Kau tahu mengapa."

Seperti terdorong oleh magnet, keduanya tak bisa menyangkal bahwa jarak diantara mereka kini semakin lama semakin menipis.

Ketika bibir Chanyeol berhasil bersentuhan dengan milik Baekhyun, lembut dan intens, seketika pria itu memahami bahwa inilah jawaban yang sebenarnya ia cari.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka berlari menyusuri koridor hotel yang sepi. Presiden suite yang disewa Chanyeol hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa meter lagi, namun rasanya seperti berkilo-kilo.

Hasrat ini hanya terlalu mendesaknya, membuat serat-serat impuls didalam kepala Chanyeol seakan putus satu-persatu hingga membuatnya kehilangan daya untuk berpikir. Deru nafas mereka terdengar terengah-engah. Bukan karena lelah yang melingkupi, tapi birahi memaksa mereka untuk mengais-ngais udara akibat dikejar oleh nafsu yang membantai.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar begitu ia mencoba menempelkan kartu pada sensor pintu. Saat pintunya terbuka dan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun masuk bersamanya, saat itu pula sebuah hantaman antara punggung Baekhyun dengan dinding bertemu begitu pintu kembali terkunci.

"Mmhh..."

Tangan Baekhyun terperangkap disisi kanan dan kirinya, sedangkan bibirnya menerima ciuman penuh tekanan dari sosok Chanyeol sang dominan.

Lidah bertemu lidah, liur menyatu dengan liur. Keduanya sama-sama menuntut untuk sebuah panggutan yang lebih intens. Sesapan demi sesapan Baekhyun rasakan di setiap jengkal bibirnya, bagai menghantarkan aliran listrik kecil hingga membuatnya sedikit menegang.

Keduanya membuka mata ketika mengakhiri lumatan yang memabukkan ini. Dada mereka tersengal-sengal akibat pasukan oksigen yang sempat menipis. Namun deru nafas mereka yang bertemu dijarak yang begitu dekat seakan memberi udara bagi satu sama lain.

Mata keduanya saling mengunci pandangan dalam telaga masing-masing. Chanyeol mencoba kembali mendekatkan bibirnya namun berhenti ditengah jalan begitu Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin meniduriku? Bahkan dihari pertama kita bertemu?"

"Ini hari pertama aku jatuh cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Suara rendah Chanyeol sedikit menekan, seakan ingin menegaskan bahwa fakta ini sudah tak dapat disangkal lagi.

Senyum Baekhyun menukik keatas, setengah percaya setengah tidak. "Sebaiknya kau mencoba lebih baik agar aku bisa percaya pada kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut seorang playboy ulung bernama Loey."

Baekhyun menantang, membuat cengkraman Chanyeol pada kedua pergelangan tangannya kini terasa semakin mengencang.

Baekhyun meringis, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Chanyeol sudah seperti binatang buas yang kesulitan setengah mati menahan hasrat serta nafsunya didepan mangsa.

"You are my Goddess, Byun Baekhyun. Do whatever you want and ask me whatever you wanted me to do after this. We are official. Be my queen, baby. All mine is yours from now. I would die for you if its what it cost to make you mine. Promises and words will never be enough, i know. So let me prove them to you right fucking now..."

"I can trust you?"

"Kill me with your own hands if I would ever treat you wrong."

Mata tajam Chanyeol menampilkan tanda-tanda kejujuran dan keyakinan yang amat nyata. Baekhyun menelan salivanya sebelum mengutarakan syarat mutlak kepada Chanyeol sebagai step terakhir dari drama kejar-mengejar ini.

"Date me publicly. And stop being a jerk who fuck around with girls when you are already with me. I'm not Irene, we both are different. Don't call yourself a man if you have a heart to hurt me or treat me wrong, Park Chanyeol."

"I promise."

Chanyeol menjawab detik itu juga, dengan tegas dan lantang. Matanya tak lepas memandang Baekhyun seperti tak ada objek lain yang bisa dilihat lagi olehnya selain pemuda cantik itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kali ini begitu lembut hingga membuat detak jantung Chanyeol berpacu tak terkendali didalam porosnya. Cengkraman si pria dominan dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun pelan-pelan mengendur, membuat Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk lolos dan bergerak mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih.

Ya, Park Chanyeol. Kekasih dan juga lelakinya mulai detik ini.

"Then fuck me, _Oppa._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, mencoba menirukan panggilan Irene terhadap Chanyeol seolah ingin meggoda si pria dominan.

"Call me Daddy instead, babe. That would be much pleasure to hear."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyambar kembali bibir Baekhyun kedalam cumbuannya, kali ini sambil menggendong si pemuda mungil untuk membawanya sampai ke ranjang.

Tubuh Baekhyun terbanting diatas spring bed dan dengan segera tubuh raksasa Chanyeol mengukungnya dalam tindihan.

Kontak mata diantara mereka sama sekali tak pernah putus tiap kali mengakhiri sebuah ciuman.

"Aku seorang pemuda Carrier, bukan perempuan tulen seperti mereka yang kau kencani selama ini. Tapi konsepnya sama saja, kau menusukkan kejatananmu padaku dan aku akan mendesah dibawah seperti jalang yang tak tahu malu. I do it even better than any woman out there."

"Kau bahkan sudah terlanjur menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka semua. Kau sempurna, Byun Baekhyun..."

Setelah melewati berbagai ciuman, rematan, sentuhan hingga pergelutan saat melepas pakaian masing-masing, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dalam posisi paling intim mereka. Namun kali ini tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"You look even prettier without anything."

Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun yang putih dan kenyal, begitu memuja pemandangan indah dibawah kukungan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau nampak semakin gagah jika dilihat dari bawah sini." Baekhyun masih tak melepaskan eye contact diantara mereka, sementara tangannya sudah menjelajah menyentuh permukaan abs dan otot bisep yang terbentuk sempurna ditubuh Chanyeol. "Dan sangat jantan..." sentuhan Baekhyun dengan sengaja beralih membelai kejantanan itu dengan seduktif.

Chanyeol bergemuruh sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk semakin menggoda. Pemuda cantik ini sangat tahu bagaimana cara memprovokasi Chanyeol diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini..."

Chanyeol seperti melemah dan Baekhyun menyeringai penuh arti mendengarnya. Kaki ramping pemuda cantik itu kemudian diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan diletakkan pada bahu tegapnya. Bokong polos Baekhyun ikut terangkat dan semakin terekspose.

Chanyeol memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, dan si pemuda cantik langsung mengemut serta membasahi jari itu dengan salivanya. Chanyeol tak bisa mengukur lagi betapa seksinya Baekhyun dilihat dari atas sini. Betapa submisive dirinya saat diranjang, berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuannya yang memegang kendali atas Chanyeol saat mereka bertatapan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari kuluman Baekhyun dalam keadaan basah. Anal kemerahan Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

"Aaanhhh..."

Desahan Baekhyun sedikit tertahan karena jari Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam.

"Do it."

Baekhyun berucap dengan nada setengah menutut. Tanpa membalas apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung memperkerjakan jarinya keluar dan masuk dengan tempo yang teratur.

Baekhyun terpejam merasakan sensasi prostatnya disentuh berkali-kali oleh jari panjang Chanyeol.

"Fuck..."

Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa bercinta terasa sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan berhubungan seks biasa.

"You like it?"

"Mm... Yes..."

Baekhyun nampak sedikit gelisah disela-sela kenikmatan ini. Dia berharap Chanyeol melakukan lebih.

"Do me... now."

Baekhyun meremat lengan berotot Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan penuh hasrat serta penekanan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. "We will make each other feel good, I promise."

Dan setelahnya, dengan kejantanan yang telah berdiri sempurna Chanyeol mengocoknya pelan sembari menuntun kearah lubang anal Baekhyun yang sedikit berkedut.

"Oh God..."

Baekhyun merasa terhentak, kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mata yang terpejam. Baru tusukkan pertama dan Baekhyun sudah dibuat segila ini.

Chanyeol tak lebih hebat dari si lelaki cantik. Diam-diam dia menahan keinginan penisnya yang meronta ingin ejakulasi dini. Sial. Baekhyun punya kuasa sebesar ini terhadap dirinya.

"Fuck me... Harder..."

Baekhyun meminta dengan wajah lemah dan siap untuk diterjang. Chanyeol tak membuang banyak waktu untuk melakukannya.

"Aaaaaahhhh..."

Teriakan dari mulut si mungil menandakan persetubuhan mereka telah memasuki tahap yang lebih intens. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat hujaman penis Chanyeol menyiksa prostatnya dengan sangat brutal.

Kenikmatan ini sudah diluar batas wajar. Kaki Baekhyun yang berada diatas bahu tegap sang kekasih terasa semakin menegang dan sedikit gemetaran. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan pinggul yang tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghentak lebih pelan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang meremat kedua sisi bantal dengan begitu kuat membuat Chanyeol ingin membantu. Telapak tangan mereka kini saling bertaut dan mengenggam erat satu sama lain.

Ejakulasi pertama mereka sudah terasa semakin dekat. Baekhyun melepaskan puncak kenikmatannya dengan tubuh yang mengejang dan bergetar hebat, membuat mata Chanyeol tak bisa sedetikpun teralih dari pemandangan menakjubkan ini.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini sebelumnya ketika berhasil membuat pasangannya melakukan pelepasan. Baekhyun terlampau indah dan menghipnotis Chanyeol untuk terus bertekuk lutut pada pesonanya.

"You look amazing, Baby..."

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang sensitif, mengagumi kecantikan kekasih dibawahnya yang begitu agung. Namun pemuda cantik itu tampak masih setengah sadar pasca ejakulasi hebat yang dialaminya.

Chanyeol mulai menghentak-hentakkan lagi penisnya didalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, membuat si pemuda cantik kembali tersentak karena kesensitifannya yang semakin meningkat. Bahkan rangsangan sedikit saja seperti sentuhan bisa membuat punggung kecil itu melengkung.

"Why are you become so sensitive? Baby don't do it on purpose... You will drive me insane..."

Chanyeol menatap sosok dibawahnya dengan lemah, pasrah jika Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila karena cinta. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sang kekasih dan mencium aromanya yang memabukkan. Suara bass-nya bergemuruh, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui titik pelepasannya juga.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membanjiri bagian terdalamnya, dan Chanyeol tampak diam dengan mata yang terpejam saat itu. Sperma Chanyeol memenuhinya, bahkan sebagian ikut mengalir keluar hingga Baekhyun bergidik sensitif.

"You came a lot, Channie..."

Baekhyun menangkup rahang tegas Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya, tersenyum lega karena Chanyeol berhasil melakukan ejakulasi dibawah sana. Mereka membuat satu sama lain merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

"Never felt as amazing as today, Baby... Thank you, thank you so much... You gave me everything that I needed..."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya hingga beberapa kali, sebanyak rasa syukur yang ia rasakan karena Tuhan telah memberikan sosok Byun Baekhyun untuknya.

"You are welcome... I'm officially yours from now, Park Chanyeol."

Takdir telah menjebak mereka dalam sebuah pusaran perasaan paling rumit dan kompleks bernama cinta. Hubungan ini dimulai dengan setitik pengkhianatan terhadap pihak yang lain. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tak berniat untuk melangkah mundur. Karena seburuk apapun rupa sepasang hati yang mereka miliki, perasaan sebesar ini tetap layak untuk diperjuangkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk melepas ciuman dan genggaman erat ini sampai kapanpun.

"You are the best thing that ever happened in my life, Byun Baekhyun..."

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Ini chapter flashback terakhir. Chapter selanjutnya, kita akan kembali ke masa sekarang. Kalian harus yakin bahwa cinta diantara Chanbaek memang begitu kuat. Ada benang takdir yang telah mengikat mereka berdua.

 **Fav, Follow, dan Review** dari kalian akan sangat-sangat aku tunggu. Karena komen dari kalian selalu menambah semangatku untuk terus menulis. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian terhadap setiap karyaku. Love you

P.S. untuk yang suka komen "next" doang dari awal sampe akhir, aku ga marah kok. Cuma emg sedikit nyakitin... If you know what I mean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

"...Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun."

Suara itu kemudian sepenuhnya menghilang dibelakang bunyi bip yang menandakan voice mail telah berakhir. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa pipinya terasa begitu basah, mengapa dadanya terasa sesak seolah tangan-tangan tak kasat mata juga ikut mencekik lehernya. Dan mengapa suara itu membuat rindunya semakin nyata dan tak tertahankan.

 _Tidak..._

 _Dia harus kembali..._

 _Chanyeol harusnya ada disini..._

Bola mata Baekhyun yang sebening kaca itu mulai bergerak tak tenang. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu, mencari bayangan si pemilik suara yang menyebut namanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak... C-Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri telepon kabel yang ada dimeja nakas. Berlutut, Baekhyun menekan tombol apapun yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya kembali terhubung dengan si pengirim pesan suara.

"Chanyeol jawab aku... CHANYEOL KAU DIMANA BRENGSEK! KEMBALI... TOLONG KEMBALI DAN LUHATLAH AKU!!! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU... BAYI DIPERUTKU MEMBUTUHKAN AYAHNYA!!!"

Kini Baekhyun menangis, sejadi-jadinya hingga semua penghuni rumah tak dapat menutup mata dan telinga mereka lagi dari sosok menyedihkan ini. Tubuh itu merosot, bahkan lantai dingin dibawahnya sudah tak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

Baekhyun membanting telepon yang menurutnya tak berfungsi. Suara Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawabnya walau sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berbicara. Diambang pintu, salah seorang maid meringis karena langkahnya ditahan oleh seorang kepala pelayan. Ia hanya berniat membantu menenangkan si pemuda Carrier yang masih menangis bersimpuh dilantai, tapi tidak diizinkan.

"Biarkan dia sendiri... Masalah yang mereka hadapi sudah diluar wewenang kita."

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Baekhyun untuk bangkit selain kekasihnya sendiri.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol menenggak isi bir dari kaleng ke-3 nya malam itu. Sejak pagi, portal media online bahkan telivisi seakan tak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan pemberitaan tentang dirinya. Ia sadar betul bahwa cerita kehidupan pribadinya adalah topik yang menjual bagi orang lain. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol pikir mereka telah bersikap tidak adil. Dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu marah dengan keadaan ini adalah...

Byun Baekhyun.

Ia begitu takut bahwa Baekhyun akan terluka karena ini. Ia tidak mau jika sampai Baekhyun merasa dipermalukan. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tak berbeda dari teman kencannya yang terdahulu; gampang untuk diselingkuhi lalu kemudian ditinggalkan. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa berhenti dari ketergantungannya terhadap sosok itu sekalipun ia tengah mencoba.

Mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa mengkhawatirkan sosok yang telah mengkhianatinya? Chanyeol sendiri tak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Perasaan itu timbul begitu saja, sangat intens dan mengacaukan isi kepalanya. Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak peduli, namun egonya tidak mampu mengalahkan kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun.

Bahkan bernafas saja sulit saat tak ada Byun Baekhyun dalam jangkauannya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, ini 7 hari terberat yang harus Chanyeol lalui selama hidupnya. Tidur diranjang dimana tak ada Byun Baekhyun disampingnya, terbangun dipagi hari namun tak bisa memandangi wajah cantik itu lagi. Chanyeol merindukan suara Baekhyun yang kadang meninggi dan melembut sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang sulit ditebak. Cara Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol, membentaknya ketika ia berbuat salah, cubitannya yang membuat Chanyeol meringis namun tertawa setelahnya--bahkan ia juga merindukan hal-hal sekecil ini didalam kesehariannya bersama sang kekasih.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu betul, sebenarnya ada sosok penuh cinta dan penyayang yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng angkuh Baekhyun selama ini. Chanyeol tak sia-sia menghabiskan waktu 2 tahun bersama orang yang dicintainya, karena Baekhyun memang sosok yang paling tepat bagi Chanyeol. Dia sempurna. Chanyeol semakin menyadari hal itu ketika ia baru merasakan sendiri bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa Byun Baekhyun seperti saat ini. Chanyeol hancur, dirinya benar-benar kacau. Ternyata sebesar ini ia membutuhkan Byun Baekhyun didalam hidupnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, B... Demi Tuhan."

Suara bantingan kaleng bir kosong terdengar. Chanyeol menekuk satu kakinya lalu menunduk. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai karena tangannya terlambat untuk menghapus tetesan bening itu. Si dominan menangis, karena cintanya pada Byun Baekhyun benar-benar telah melemahkannya.

Chanyeol bersumpah, ia ingin sekali pulang untuk memeluk lagi kekasihnya dan memperbaiki apa yang salah diantara mereka. Dia bukanlah laki-laki pengecut yang berniat untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah hamil begitu saja. Chanyeol telah banyak berpikir selama masa-masa penyendiriannya disini. Meninggalkan Baekhyun? Tuhan tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Sakitnya dikhianati seakan tak seberapa jika Chanyeol harus membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Byun Baekhyun.

Bolehkah Chanyeol merasa sedikit percaya diri? Ia juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya pasti menyesali segala perbuatan tak pantas yang pernah dilakukannya dibelakang punggung Chanyeol selama ini. Chanyeol ingin memberinya satu kesempatan lagi, dan ia pikir keputusannya kali ini dirasa cukup benar.

Namun sepertinya semesta seakan menolak keinginan mereka untuk bisa kembali bersatu. Masalah baru datang, dan seseorang yang pernah Chanyeol kenal berusaha menghalangi segalanya. Bae Irene adalah alasan utama mengapa Chanyeol terpaksa harus lebih lama menahan rindu untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Kembali ia teringat akan perkataan si wanita padanya beberapa hari lalu--atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ancaman yang membuat Chanyeol tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk berkutik.

"Ikuti saja apapun yang aku katakan padamu, Park Chanyeol. Atau seluruh dunia akan segera tahu sejalang apa sosok Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya. Jika dia tidak benar-benar merebutmu dariku selama ini, namun jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lacur di dunia Model. Ini bukan sekedar skenario yang dapat kau sangkal begitu saja, Chanyeol."

Irene benar-benar tidak memberinya pilihan lagi. Jika ia masih ingin melindungi kehormatan kekasihnya dimata orang-orang, maka ini satu-satunya jalan yang harus Chanyeol tempuh agar Irene tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Irene dari masa lalu bisa melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membalas dendam.

 **e)(o**

"DASAR WANITA TIDAK TAHU MALU! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENEPATI JANJIMU. AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG KAU KATAKAN TAPI LIHAT, KAU TETAP MENJUAL BERITA TENTANG BAEKHYUN PADA MEDIA!"

Chanyeol berang bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia bangun pagi keesokan harinya, berita buruk tentang kekasihnya menggaung diberbagai media serta platform. Tuduhan-tuduhan mereka semakin liar manakala berita kehamilan Baekhyun turut disangkut pautkan dengan isu prostitusi model ini.

Sebuah headline bercetak miring dan tebal bahkan mengatakan _**"Mungkinkah bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun merupakan hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan salah satu produser?"**_

Tidak.

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa hal konyol ini benar-benar telah melewati batas, membuatnya ingin menghancurkan siapapun yang telah berani menciptakan spekulasi sekejam itu.

Chanyeol tak main-main. Ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk menyingkirkan beberapa sampah yang sudah keterlaluan dalam memfitnah. Chanyeol adalah Ayah sesungguhnya dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun, tidak ada orang lain. Chanyeol tidak bodoh dan dia 100% yakin ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa janin itu benar-benar hasil buah cinta mereka berdua, bukan milik orang lain.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya! Aku bersumpah!"

Irene membalas tak kalah keras. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan berapi-api, tidak begitu percaya bahwa gadis itu berkata jujur.

"Lantas siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan kau?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi yang jelas kebusukan seperti prostitusi di dunia model cepat atau lambat pasti akan tercium juga! Dan Baekhyun pantas menerima semua ini karena dia memang seorang jalang yang sebenar-benarnya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Irene!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan tangannya yang gemetar melayang di udara. Tidak, ia hampir saja memukul seorang wanita dan itu bukanlah diri Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

Ia hanya terlalu marah, terlalu kalut dan tak tahu lagi harus beraksi macam apa. Semua tekanan ini hampir membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun-nya... Baekhyun-nya pasti merasa sangat terluka dan dipojokkan saat ini.

"Chanyeol... Kau benar-benar telah berubah..."

Kali ini Irene sudah tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam agar tak dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Tapi disinilah puncaknya. Harapan untuk mengambil Chanyeol kembali ke pelukannya sudah benar-benar mustahil. Chanyeol... secinta itukah ia pada Byun Baekhyun? Bahkan disaat Chanyeol sendiri jelas-jelas telah mengetahui tentang fakta prostitusi itu, ia tetap bertahan disisi Baekhyun bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya.

"M-maafkan aku, Irene... Tapi Baekhyun... Dia segalanya untukku... Melihatnya terluka hanya akan menyakitiku 100 kali lipatnya."

Chanyeol menunduk dengan desahan frustasi, tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar namun hal itu tetap tak membuatnya merasa tenang sedikitpun.

"Aku harap benar-benar bukan kau yang ada dibalik semua ini. Perjanjian kita batal. Aku harus cepat kembali menemui Baekhyun dan membersihkan kekacauan ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Inilah finalnya. Semua sudah terlanjur. Mereka telah berani menyulut bahkan membakar kemarahan paling mendalam dari sosok Park Chanyeol, si dominan yang jauh lebih berkuasa daripada perkiraan orang selama ini.

Irene menatap punggung tegap itu menghilang diujung pintu. Sekarang, hanya ada sisa satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Persetan dengan konsekuensinya. Ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam dibanding yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

Permintaan panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang dari line seberang.

"Halo, ini aku Bae Irene. Byun Baekhyun... dia bukan hanya seorang jalang yang menjual tubuhnya demi sebuah karir. Tapi dia... Dia adalah sahabatku. Dan dia juga yang telah merebut LOEY dari tanganku. Ya, Loey yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya adalah mantan kekasihku. Aku akan mengirimkan semua buktinya pada kalian hari ini."

Karena isu prostitusi sudah terlanjur dibongkar oleh orang lain, maka setidaknya Irene masih bisa ikut mempermalukan Byun Baekhyun dengan cara ini.

 **e)(o**

 _ **"Sisi Gelap Dunia Model, Byun Baekhyun Kekasih DJ LOEY Terjerat Lingkar Prostitusi Sejak Awal Meniti Karir"**_

 _ **"Bisnis Prostitusi dan Entertainment Bagai 2 Kutub Yang Tak Dapat Dipisahkan"**_

 _ **"Menjual Diri Demi Karir, Byun Baekhyun dan Sederet Nama Lainnya Tercatut dalam Daftar Model Yang Melakukan Prostitusi Diantara Para Produser"**_

Headline berita dengan tagar serupa tak henti-hentinya dicetak diatas lembar demi lembar Koran dari seluruh pelosok negeri. Portal berita online ramai-ramai memuat artikel dengan judul serta isi yang tak jauh berbeda satu sama lainnya. Forum hingga jajak pendapat mulai dibuat. Para peselancar internet berbondong-bondong menaruh buah pemikiran yang menurut mereka paling benar dan relevan dengan situasi saat ini.

Namun kalimat bernada hujatan lebih sering memuncaki kolom komentar dan nama Byun Baekhyun menjadi sasaran yang paling empuk untuk diserang. Sebelum kasus ini pun Baekhyun telah memiliki banyak komunitas pembenci yang selama ini di dominasi oleh fans Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan skandal yang terungkap sekarang, entah sudah sebanyak apa warga internet yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai hater dari seorang model cantik ini.

"Baekhyun, ini benar-benar kacau. Sekarang orang-orang malah menyebarkan petisi untuk memboikotmu dari industri iklan dan majalah-majalah."

Seulgi memijat kepalanya dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang iPad dipangkuannya saat ini.

Saat ini mereka berdua mengunci diri didalam salah satu kamar di mansion mewah Park. Sejak pagi Baekhyun tidak diizinkan keluar sama sekali oleh manager dan petinggi di agensinya. Bahkan pilihan Baekhyun untuk cuti dari pekerjaan seperti sia-sia saja. Karena tanpa meminta cuti pun, mulai saat ini Baekhyun tak punya kesempatan untuk menerima job akibat skandal besar yang dia hadapi.

Sejak awal kasus ini mencuat, Baekhyun sama sekali tak banyak bicara. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memandang langit malam dari balik jendela kamar sambil mengelus lembut tonjolan kecil di perutnya saat ini. Pikirannya melanglang jauh pada satu nama, pada satu siluet tampan yang tak bisa meninggalkan hatinya sampai kapanpun; Park Chanyeol, ayah dari bayi dikandungannya.

Seandainya Baekhyun bisa memilih antara mati dengan tenang atau hidup didunia walau tersiksa, ia akan memilih opsi kedua. Karena disini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol dan berharap laki-laki itu kembali walau mungkin itu hal yang mustahil. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa kehilangan Chanyeol akan menyiksanya terlalu dalam dan sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hal yang semalam ini ia junjung-junjungkan; karir. Suara Chanyeol yang terakhir kali ia dengar kemarin seolah menyadarkan Baekhyun dari segalanya. Chanyeol adalah oksigen yang ia hirup. Apa artinya Baekhyun hidup jika bernafas saja sulit karena tak ada lagi Chanyeol disisinya. Dan bayi ini... Baekhyun tidak ingin bayinya merasakan kesepian yang sama. Chanyeol adalah ayah dari bayi ini. Rasa berdosa itu memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. Salahnya. Ini semua salahnya dan bayi ini pun turut menjadi korban akibat dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu.

"Maafkan Mommy, sayang... Maafkan Mommy..."

Dengan jejak air mata yang telah lama mengering, Baekhyun kembali menggumamkan kalimat yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suara Seulgi yang menghela nafas berat kembali mengudara. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan membuatnya benar-benar ingin mati saja.

"Baek... Mau berapa lama lagi kau duduk diam disana dan melamun? Sudah malam, Baek. Cepat tidur dan istirahatlah. Semoga saja besok keadaan bisa sedikit membaik. CEO Jung juga sedang mengupayakan sesuatu saat ini. Kuharap hasilnya bisa sedikit menguntungkanmu besok."

Seulgi ingin menuntun Baekhyun ke tempat tidur namun pemuda cantik itu menepisnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Ayahnya anakku untuk pulang. Jangan ganggu aku."

Seulgi tidak percaya bahwa jawaban seperti ini yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun... Kenapa kau begitu terlambat menyadari betapa pentingnya Chanyeol dalam hidupmu?_

"Baek, jangan seperti ini... Kau benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Realistislah sedikit... Aku tahu Chanyeol pasti akan kembali tapi tidak secepat ini. Beri dia waktu..."

"Kenapa? Apa Chanyeol sudah muak denganku? Apa dia tidak menginginkan bayi ini lagi? Seulgi, jawab aku..."

Mata Baekhyun menatap nanar pada wanita yang hanya bisa meringis iba. Baekhyun menangis tanpa isakkan. Namun air mata itu jelas-jelas membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu memilukan.

Usai menghela nafas dengan berat, Seulgi membawa satu tangannya untuk mengenggam pundak sempit Baekhyun. Ada hal serius yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Istirahatlah, Baek... Besok kita harus menghadiri konferensi pers yang sudah disiapkan oleh CEO Jung. Jika kau benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, kau bisa melakukannya secara terbuka besok. Tidak ada kata terlambat, asalkan kau benar-benar telah menyesali semua perbuatanmu terhadap laki-laki itu..."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Secara fisik tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun dengan paras menawan dan kulit yang cantik. Bibirnya merona, tubuhnya yang ramping belum banyak berubah karena kehamilannya yang masih muda. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul yg amat mungil menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Ini kado Natal dari Chanyeol tahun lalu, dan Baekhyun baru sempat memakainya sekarang. Entahlah. Sudah terlalu banyak perhiasan dengan sertifikat atas namanya, sampai-sampai Baekhyun sedikit melupakan benda berharga yang Chanyeol pesankan khusus untuknya. Baekhyun pikir, pilihan Chanyeol bukanlah seleranya.

Tapi dia salah. Kalung ini ternyata sangat cocok melingkar disana, menyatu dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Chanyeol ternyata sangat tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Karena pria itu selalu memikirkan kekasihnya diatas segalanya, menjadikan Baekhyun prioritas dan memperlakukannya seperti benda rapuh yang sangat berharga.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik memakai ini? Kau suka, Chanyeol?"

Senyum Baekhyun terukir samar, berbicara pada kekasih yang tak berada dimanapun selain di hatinya saat ini.

Dan ia seperti tak bisa melepaskan kebiasaan mengusap perutnya, kapanpun ia merasa sangat merindukan pria itu. Berharap buah hatinya juga tahu, bahwa ibu yang mengandungnya juga sangat mencintai sang ayah. Ada doa-doa dan harapan tersemat dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, semoga Baby tidak merasakan pahitnya karma akibat buah perbuatan ibunya dimasa lalu. Baby berhak untuk bahagia saat ia terlahir ke dunia nanti.

Baekhyun tak berharap Tuhan mengampuninya dengan cepat, hanya saja... Hanya saja jangan melibatkan buah hatinya dalam lingkaran karma ini.

Lamunan Baekhyun terpecah begitu suara pintu dibelakangnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Seulgi disana.

"Kau sudah siap, Baek? Konferensi persnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi."

"Duluanlah, sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Hanya mengangguk dengan senyum simpul, Seulgi kemudian meninggalkannya Baekhyun kembali sendirian di ruang ganti. Mereka sudah berada di gedung Agensi sejak pukul 8 pagi. Dan tepat ketika jarum pendek pada jam analog menunjuk ke angka 10, konferensi pers yang dibuat untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginan tahuan publik akan segera digelar.

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Chanyeol..."

 **e)(o**

Bunyi flash kamera saling sahut bersahutan, menghujani sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan dari belakang menuju deretan meja yang telah dipenuhi oleh microphone hingga voice recorder. Penjagaan ketat pengawal melingkupi sisi kanan dan kirinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, tatapan random orang-orang hanya mampu membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

Ya, si angkuh Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mengangkat dagunya ketika berjalan kini telah menghilang. Beberapa pelajaran dalam hidup membuatnya perlahan tersadar. Selama ini, dia hanyalah tikus kecil yang menyamar dalam topeng kesombongan. Mendapatkan Chanyeol membuatnya berpikir bahwa dunia hanya sebesar telapak tangan. Padahal, menjawab pertanyaan dari 1 mulut saja sudah tak sanggup untuk Baekhyun penuhi. Seperti saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa benar anda telah menekuni jalan prostitusi ini sepanjang karir anda?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menjawab, pertanyaan lain datang memberondongnya dari wartawan yang berbeda.

"Berapa banyak teman model yang anda ketahui juga melakukan 'bisnis' sampingan ini?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan kekasih anda Loey mengenai kabar prostitusi model anda, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

 _Tidak..._

 _Jangan pertanyaan ini..._

 _Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol..._

Seketika suasana dalam ruangan sedikit lebih riuh oleh bisik-bisikkan wartawan yang ternyata sangat mengantisipasi pertanyaan semacam ini. Benar, kemarin sudah ada kabar bahwa Chanyeol tertangkap basah berkencan dengan model cantik bernama Irene. Bahkan ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Irene sebenarnya adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun.

Dan dalam posisi ini, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang ditenggarai merebut Chanyeol dari gadis cantik bernama Irene tersebut.

Baekhyun yang semula menahan diri untuk tetap tegar sepertinya akan luluh lantak detik itu juga begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut dalam neraka yang berwujud konferensi pers ini. Baekhyun mohon, apapun asal mereka tidak membawa nama kekasihnya lagi. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya terseret dalam skandal memalukan ini. Lelaki itu terlalu berharga. Biarkan Baekhyun yang menanggung seluruh malu ini sendirian.

"...Dia tidak ada kaitannya tentang ini. Semua salahku... Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku menyakitinya... Sudah sangat menyakitinya..."

Suasana konferensi pers semakin ramai mana kala flash berkedip semakin cepat per 0.5 detik karena berebut ingin mengabadikan wajah tangis Byun Baekhyun. Jangan bertanya dimana letak rasa manusiawi para wartawan. Mereka hanya tertarik pada nilai jual dari kesedihan orang lain.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang bermaksud menyudutkan Baekhyun terus dilontarkan bergantian. Pemuda cantik itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan tangannya bekerja diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jeans ketatnya. Sebuah pisau lipat ia sembunyikan dibawah taplak meja, mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya pada sisi tajam benda pengiris itu.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Semua orang akan bahagia dengan hal ini. Chanyeol, Irene, orang-orang di Agensi yang sudah muak karena mengurus skandalnya, juga publik yang selama ini sangat membenci dirinya. Tak ada hal lain yang paling mereka tunggu selain kematian Byun Baekhyun. Akan lebih baik bahkan jika dia sekarat didepan mata para pembencinya.

Disela-sela air matanya ia sempat tersenyum sebelum membuka suara, tidak terlalu berminat menjawab pertanyaan para pers tadi. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ada didalam hatinya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal baik selain mencatat lebih banyak dosa untuk bekal kematianku. Aku pikir inilah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa hidup bahagia didunia, agar aku bisa dicintai, agar orang-orang bisa melihatku bukan dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. Aku membangun karir ini sendiri dengan caraku dan atas keinginanku, tidak pernah ada paksaan dari orang lain. Aku sudah muak diperlakukan seperti sampah dimasa lalu... Aku ingin berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri, meskipun caraku benar-benar salah."

Baekhyun menarik nafas. Ujung mata pisau merobek permukaan kulitnya tanpa suara. Darah menetes diatas paha Baekhyun yang tertutup taplak meja. Anehnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Baekhyun memperdalam sayatannya, memastikan jika ada urat nadi yang terbelah.

"Aku telah mengabaikan cinta dari seseorang yang setengah mati mengorbankan segalanya untukku. Aku bahkan menikmati waktu dimana aku bisa sepuas hati menyakitinya. Dia yang tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang kekuranganku, bahkan memaklumi seluruh tingkah menjijikkan dan angkuh yang kumiliki. Dia... Dia satu-satunya pria dominan yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya yang berharga. Dia mencintaiku bukan hanya karena tubuhku, atau sex seperti yang pria-pria lainnya inginkan dariku. Dia orang yang paling aku cintai selama ini... Tapi tak pernah kuperlakuan selayaknya orang yang mencintainya..."

Baekhyun terbata-bata di akhir kalimatnya. Sakit itu kembali datang dari balik rongga dadanya. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam, serta rindu akan sosok pria yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun untuk tetap hidup selama ini.

Park Chanyeol, dialah si pemberi benih kehidupan didalam rahimnya, penguasa yang seharusnya ia perlakukan dengan cinta. Pria dominan yang semestinya ia patuhi, melayaninya sebagai kekasih dan bukannya memerintah si pria dengan sesuka hati. Sejak awal, Baekhyun telah salah memperlakukan Chanyeol. Dan dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman atas semua perbuatannya dulu.

Ruangan berisikan hampir seratus orang itu seperti senyap seketika, hanya suara isakkan Baekhyun yang terdengar mendominasi. Kemana semangat semua orang yang ingin memojokkan Byun Baekhyun? Hal itu telah terganti oleh raut wajah yang menolak untuk disalahkan. Mereka tak ingin mengakui bahwa sosok rapuh yang menangis didepan saat ini adalah korban dari desakkan keingintahuan mereka. Orang-orang telah menyakitinya telak secara verbal. Hujatan, makian, sindiran, bahkan ujaran-ujaran kebencian telah cukup banyak Baekhyun terima selama ini.

Mereka pikir, aib Baekhyun adalah mata air yang mereka cari-cari. Namun bukannya dahaga yang terlepas usai mengetahui semuanya, melainkan perasaan guilty yang kini menguap didalam dada. Ada iba yang menyelinap disela-sela kemelut perasaan mereka saat ini.

"Ada hal terakhir yang ingin ku sampaikan..."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sendiri. Dengan bibir yang telah pucat dan kini bergetar, ia membisikkan kata-kata untuk buah hatinya. Mata indahnya sejenak terpejam.

 _'Maafkan Mommy, sayang. Tapi kau harus ikut pergi bersama Mommy. Maaf.. karena belum bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Ayahmu.'_

Baekhyun membuka lagi kedua kelopak matanya, menatap hamparan orang-orang juga kamera yang menyorot ke tubuhnya yang sudah hampir mati rasa. Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Pahit pun menguat dipangkal tenggorokannya.

"Maafkan aku... Terlalu banyak pihak yang telah dirugikan dan tersakiti oleh sikap egoisku selama ini. Bahkan aku menyesal telah membuat kalian semua membenciku. Aku tahu, membenci seseorang itu amat sangat melelahkan. Aku juga pernah merasakannya, dan perasaan benci itulah yang telah merubahku menjadi monster seperti sekarang ini. Aku mohon maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada seluruh orang yang merasa pernah disakiti olehnya. Ia berharap ada 1 saja yang bisa memaafkannya dengan tulus, dan baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Dan untuk seorang pria yang paling kucintai didunia ini..."

Baekhyun ingin bergerak menghapus air matanya, namun sayangnya ia sudah tak bisa. Kedua tangannya sudah tak berfungsi dengan benar, dan kucuran darah ini hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin rumit. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha bertahan sedikit lebih lama, mengutarakan hal terpenting yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kekasihnya.

"Park Chanyeol, terimakasih karena sudah mencintai orang sepertiku. Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik. Aku hanyalah orang yang membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu, dan aku adalah orang yang paling banyak menyakitimu selama ini. Kau tak perlu memaafkanku jika itu terlalu berat bagimu, sayang... Tapi ingatlah, jikalau kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau semua orang mencemooh diriku yang tidak tahu malu ini. Dan ada satu hal yang paling aku syukuri selama 2 tahun hidup menjadi pendampingmu..."

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tinggal didalam rahimnya kini sedikit bergejolak. Ia tersenyum disela-sela genangan air matanya yang enggan berhenti.

"Terimakasih... Karena telah mempercayaiku untuk mengandung darah dagingmu. Buah cinta kita adalah bukti bahwa perasaan yang kita miliki selama ini benar-benar nyata... Aku akan membawanya terus bersamaku selamanya. Chanyeolie... Neol Saranghae..."

"BAEKHYUN!"

Ia pasti berhalusinasi.

Baekhyun tahu ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena kesadaran yang ia miliki sudah hampir sepenuhnya terenggut.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kekasihku..."

Kali ini, suara itu datang bersamaan dengan hadirnya siluet pria yang paling Baekhyun kenal didalam hidupnya. Park Chanyeol. Dia berdiri ditempat yang bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. 20 meter adalah jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Nafas Chanyeol terlihat tersengal-sengal. Pria itu berlari sekencang mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke ruangan ini.

Semua pandangan mata juga tertuju pada sosok yang Baekhyun tatap saat ini. Jika Chanyeol hanyalah ilusi, kenapa semua orang juga bisa melihat sosok dominan itu?

Yang salah adalah Byun Baekhyun. Selama ini Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuknya, berdiri untuknya, tersenyum untuknya, tertawa untuknya, bahkan menangis juga untuk dirinya... seperti saat ini.

Langkah Chanyeol mengurai jarak yang semula jauh memisahkan mereka berdua. Ketika siluet tinggi itu hampir menyetuhkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, sang kekasih sudah tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Kelopak Baekhyun terpejam. Kepalanya terkulai diatas bahu Seulgi yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Ketika Chanyeol menyadari ada darah yang merembas menggenangi lantai yang ia pijak, saat itulah ia tahu bahwa dunianya runtuh bersamaan dengan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang melebur.

 **"BYUN BAEKHYUN...!!!!!!"**

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, bahwa teriakan serta tangis Chanyeol yang begitu memilukan ini akan ikut menghancurkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Sorry ya, updatenya memakan waktu cukup lama. Next aku usahakan update lebih cepat lagi karena kita sudah lumayan dekat dengan endingnya (mungkin 5 chapter lagi? Ya sekitar itulah).

 **Follow, Fav, dan Review** selalu aku nantikan ya teman-teman. Semata-mata untuk menambah semangatku dalam menulis. Dan jika kalian berkenan, kalian bisa cek story Chanbaek lain yang kutulis, judulnya **"Baekhyun** **and SKY"** :)

See you in the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu bising.

Terlalu banyak yang bersuara.

Mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya karena mereka terlalu berisik.

Tangan kokoh itu bergetar, meraih wajah pucat yang kini terbaring dipangkuannya.

Suara tangisnya lenyap, tergantikan oleh deru nafas yang tercekat dipangkal tenggorokan. Dengan gelap mata Chanyeol merobek kain penutup meja, mengikatkan robekan itu pada pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan sisa air mata dan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah, Chanyeol mendongak menatap kerumunan yang menonton tragedi ini. Tatapannya terluka.

"APA KALIAN SEMUA BODOH?! DIMANA AMBULANSNYA? KEKASIHKU SEDANG SEKARAT, SIALAN! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol menerobos kerumunan itu dengan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun digendongannya. Beberapa ajudan pribadi Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba ditempat langsung mengamankan keadaan, sebagian lagi mengikuti bos mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

Seulgi berusaha menyusul dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Dalam hati ia tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa ia tidak mampu mencegah Baekhyun dari tindakan nekatnya ini? Seulgi tak pernah merasa sebodoh dan semenyesal ini seumur hidupnya. Jika sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun.

Persetan dengan ambulans. Chanyeol langsung menempatkan tubuh lemah kekasihnya di dalam mobil miliknya sebagai alternatif tercepat. Beruntung Seulgi sampai tepat waktu. Wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk memangku kepala Baekhyun agar Chanyeol bisa mengemudi. Tanpa banyak bicara si pria jangkung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Meski tangannya belum bisa berhenti gemetar, pria itu berusaha mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sebuah brankar di dorong menghampiri mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti tepat didepan pelataran UGD rumah sakit. Para perawat laki-laki berbondong-bondong membantu Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh lemah kekasihnya keatas brankar berseprei putih itu.

"Sayang, bertahanlah... Kau akan selamat. Bayi kita juga akan selamat..."

Tangis pilunya mengiringi langkah cepat mereka menuju ruang tindakan pertama. Ciuman Chanyeol pada tangan pucat Baekhyun terlepas begitu seorang suster memisahkan mereka, menginstruksikan si pria tinggi untuk tetap menunggu di luar.

Dibalik pintu itu, hidup dan mati seseorang yang paling dicintainya sedang dipertaruhkan. Chanyeol mempertemukan kepalanya pada tembok yang bisu, meninjunya keras demi melampiaskan ketidakberdayaannya yang terasa semakin mencekik.

Seulgi memandang laki-laki itu juga dengan tangisnya. Chanyeol terlalu hancur karena takut akan kehilangan kekasihnya.

Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Seulgi terlalu takut untuk berharap bahwa Baekhyun dan bayinya selamat, karena terkadang pikiran yang positif hanya akan menuntun mereka pada hasil yang tidak diinginkan. Tuhan selalu begitu; menampar manusia dengan kenyataan yang paling mereka takutkan, menarik semua harapan-harapan mereka hingga menjadi semu.

Tapi Baekhyun harus selamat. Jika dia pergi, maka satu nyawa lagi juga akan pergi; bayinya. Bahkan Park Chanyeol--

...Dia terlalu siap untuk mati jika sampai cinta dalam hidupnya benar-benar memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

 **e)(o**

Pria itu datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya. Ada banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan pada sosok itu, tapi dia tidak yakin bisa menyampaikan semuanya hari ini sebaik apa yang diinginkan oleh kepalanya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kotak biru beludru yang tersimpan dikantung celananya akan menjadi simbol terpenting dari niatnya untuk mengikat seseorang.

 _Chanyeol ingin melamar._

Ketukan 2 kali diambang pintu cukup untuk membuat penghuni didalamnya terdistraksi dan meminta sosok diluar untuk masuk. Chanyeol, dengan segala kegugupannya yang bersembunyi dibalik senyuman memutar knop pintu ruang rawat inap VIP yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan menjadi tempat tinggal sementara bagi kekasih tercantiknya.

Sosok berwajah pucat tanpa make up itu menatapnya balik dengan senyum, namun juga sedikit keheranan. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi didepannya tiba-tiba masuk dengan pakaian yang terlalu formal untuk sebuah kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Tangannya ia sembunyikan dibelakang, entah apa yang ia bawa bersamanya kali ini.

"Yeollie? Kenapa pakai pakaian seperti itu? Kemana perginya hoodie dan topi hitam andalanmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan tangan kurusnya yang menyelipkan sedikit rambut kebelakang telinga. Pria diseberang sana diam-diam menikmati pemandangan cantik yang ada didepannya saat ini. Fokusnya sempat berantakan karena Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya dungu sementara waktu.

Dia terlalu indah, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah cukup pantas untuk memiliki sosok itu selamanya. Memang siapa dirinya? Datang dengan hanya bermodal keberanian untuk melamar kekasih sesempurna Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri disisi ranjang dimana kekasihnya itu terbaring. Selang infus masih tertancap dipunggung tangannya yang putih. Chanyeol meraih tangan itu, mengecupnya lembut seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari.

"Pagi, sayang. Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Suara bass itu membuka pembicaraan pertama mereka di Sabtu pagi ini.

"Ya, aku tidur dengan baik dan nyaman. Apa kau juga?"

"Sejujurnya tidurku tidak pernah nyenyak selama tidak ada kau disampingku seperti biasanya. Makanya, cepat sembuh Bee. Supaya kita bisa pulang dan tidur di satu ranjang kembali."

Tangan besar itu membelai rambut halus si mungil penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa dia akan berusaha pulih secepatnya.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak disebelah ranjang. Satu tangannya yang bersembunyi ia keluarkan, bersamaan dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang seindah bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Apa ini Valentine?"

Baekhyun memeluk buket bunganya dengan wajah sumringah, sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tidak biasanya membeli hadiah yang seperti ini. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun lebih suka perhiasan ketimbang bunga. Jadi ini sedikit aneh--setidaknya bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku kekasih yang buruk, karena jarang sekali membawakan bunga yang cantik untukmu."

"Kau yang terbaik, Chanyeol. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya sampai seribu kali."

Chanyeol membasahi singkat bibirnya untuk mengurai rasa gugup. Baekhyun membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat pesat hingga berpuluh kali lipat. Chanyeol jadi semakin takut, rencananya mungkin akan gagal total bahkan sebelum dia memulai.

"Baek..."

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya lagi untuk sejenak menarik nafas. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan sedikit bingung. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Terimakasih karena sudah berjuang untukku. Kau juga berjuang keras untuk anak kita. Kalian berdua tidak ada yang meninggalkanku. Harus dengan apa aku membalas semua keajaiban yang kalian berikan ini? Itu yang selalu aku tanyakan setiap hari."

Chanyeol, dialah si pria dominan yang mendadak cengeng jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Dia terlalu lemah dalam hal perasaan dan cinta.

Atau mungkin hanya Byun Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Si mungil tidak banyak bicara, hanya menatap penuh kasih sayang pada laki-laki yang merupakan ayah dari calon bayi dirahimnya. Tangan kurusnya membelai kepala Chanyeol yang tertunduk.

Dia tahu, kekasihnya sedang berjuang setengah mati melawan air mata dan rasa gugup. Entah apa yang ingin dia bicarakan sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia akan sabar untuk mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat lalai dalam menjaga kalian. Kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku berjanji akan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi kau dan juga Baby. Tolong... Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya kembali."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang kekasih. Si cantik berkulit pucat terlihat sendu, ada guratan-guratan sedih yang tercetak diwajah indahnya. Chanyeol mengusap pipi putihnya lembut. Baekhyun-nya tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"Jika saja aku cukup pantas, maka izinkan aku untuk..."

Sebuah kotak biru beludru muncul dari tangan si pria dominan. Katupnya ia buka, menampilkan sebuah cincin putih bermata berlian paling indah yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat selama ini.

 **"...menikahimu, Byun Baekhyun."**

Sipit matanya yang sedari tadi membendung air mata kini sudah tak sanggup menahan tangis itu lebih lama. Setitik air batin jatuh melewati pipi putihnya yang halus.

Sepasang tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu, adegan melamar yang menurutnya sangat klasik dan kampungan selama ini ternyata akan terasa begitu indah saat ia mengalami semuanya sendiri. Atmosfir disekitarnya mendadak berubah menjadi haru. Siapa yang menyangka, momen yang begitu sakral tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya secepat ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu jika ini terkesan sangat terburu-buru dan tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Kau juga punya prinsip untuk tidak menikah di usia muda. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Kau cinta terakhir dalam hidupku, kau segalanya, kau lah rumah tempat seharusnya aku pulang. Aku ingin kita hidup bersama, membesarkan anak-anak kita dan melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa. Aku ingin selamanya memilikimu sampai aku menua dan mati. Kaulah pusat duniaku, Byun Baekhyun... Masa depanku hanya ada kau dan anak-anak kita."

Tatapan mereka tak pernah terlepas dari iris masing-masing, berkomunikasi dengan bahasa non verbal yang hanya dimengerti oleh hati kecil keduanya.

Chanyeol terlalu takut, dia tidak ingin ditolak oleh belahan jiwanya lagi. Tapi Baekhyun punya cara lain untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya, bahwa dia lebih dari bahagia untuk menerima lamaran ini.

"Chanyeol, kau memang bodoh... Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkanku menunggu untuk dipasangkan cincin itu?"

Jitakan kecil dikepala Chanyeol sukses menyadarkan si pria dominan dari ketakutannya yang tak beralasan.

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin membuat tangis Baekhyun mengalir deras. Dia terlalu bahagia. Apalagi ketika tangan kurusnya diraih oleh si pria tinggi, bersiap menyematkan cincin berlian yang begitu pas saat melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Aku harap ini cincin termahal yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk melamarku, Park Chanyeol."

Inilah Byun Baekhyun, mencoba membuat lelucon dari sifatnya yang materialistis.

"Tentu saja. Park Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan cincin paling mahal dari calon suaminya."

Keduanya kompak terkekeh bersama, meski air mata Baekhyun yang belum mau berhenti membuat ekspresinya menjadi semakin lucu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengecup kening putih kekasihnya, lama dan penuh kehangatan. Baekhyun terpejam, merasakan limpahan kasih sayang dan cinta yang diberikan oleh belahan jiwanya.

Kepingan-kepingan hatinya kini telah kembali utuh. Segala kesulitan, masalah, hingga badai yang menerjang hubungan mereka pada akhirnya hanya akan memperkokoh perasaan yang mereka miliki. Benang takdir yang sudah Tuhan jalinkan diantara kelingking keduanya sudah tak dapat lagi diputus oleh siapapun.

Sekarang, ada masa depan yang telah menunggu mereka. Altar. Malam pertama. Persalinan. Tangis bayi... Hingga pelukan hangat dipenghujung hari. Status akhir dari perjalanan cinta mereka yang berliku kini sudah hampir mereka dapatkan; _**sepasang suami-istri.**_

 **e)(o**

Malam itu, Chanyeol duduk disamping tempat tidur kekasihnya dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuan. Penerangan didalam kamar perawatan sengaja dimatikan, hany.a cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan yang diijinkan untuk masuk melalui pias kaca jendela.

Si mungil bertanya, lagu seperti apa yang akan dia nyanyikan kali ini. Dengan tangan besar yang menangkup tangan kurus sang kekasih, Chanyeol menjawab;

" **Me After You** , lagu yang paling menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Melodi dari petikan gitar akustik yang Chanyeol mainkan membuat segaris senyum tergambar diwajah pucat Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menangis. Kecantikan bak dewi milik kekasihnya benar-benar membuat dia ingin menangis.

Sesempurna itulah Byun Baekhyun dimata pria yang begitu mencintainya. Dialah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah, membuat Chanyeol takut untuk menyentuh apalagi menyakitinya.

 _"Sejak bertemu denganmu_

 _Aku bahagia dengan perubahan-perubahan kecil yang kau ciptakan didalam hidupku_

 _Di pagi yang cerah_

 _Aku membuka mata sambil terus memikirkanmu."_

Di bait pertama, suara berat nan merdu milik Chanyeol sukses menularkan kehangatan yang nyata dan menyentuh Baekhyun tepat di relung hatinya. Sipit cantik itu tak lekang menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan, sendu namun sarat akan cinta.

 _"Kita duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang memangku diatas meja_

 _Aku ingin bertanya 'bagaimana harimu?'_

 _Kau menjawab dengan senyum 'hariku baik'."_

Baekhyun jadi teringat pada hari-hari dimana dia dan Chanyeol melakukan segalanya persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh lirik lagu itu. Di suatu siang di musim semi, mereka mengunjungi sebuah cafe. Duduk berhadapan dengan cangkir kopi yang baru disesap 2 kali.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya diatas meja, memujinya cantik dan berkata bahwa dia selalu bersyukur untuk setiap detik yang mereka lewati berdua. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak seorang diri merasakan semua itu, karena dia juga merasakannya. Mereka menukar tatapan dalam bisu namun tersirat banyak kata tak verbal disana. Chanyeol rela menukar hidupnya hanya untuk melihat senyuman indah itu terpahat dibibir mungil Baekhyun setiap hari.

Dia mengecup tangan kurus sang kekasih, meminta maaf jika dia belum mampu untuk memberikan kesempurnaan bagi Baekhyun hari ini. Si mungil menggeleng kecil, berkata bahwa harinya sudah cukup baik dan Chanyeol tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Sebuah janji pun terucap, Chanyeol ingin berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat kebahagiaan Baekhyun terus bertambah setiap harinya.

 _"Kita mampu memahami satu sama lain hingga ke hal-hal yang terkecil_

 _Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan begitu terbiasa satu sama lain_

 _Aku mencintaimu."_

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

Entah berapa kali Chanyeol mengucapkannya, menunjukkan betapa dalam perasaannya dalam bentuk yang nyata setiap hari.

Disuatu pagi Baekhyun akan terbangun dengan senyuman hangat laki-laki tampan yang tidur disampingnya, membelai surainya lembut sambil bertanya "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Di pagi yang lain, dia mendapati nampan berisi sarapan dengan roti sedikit gosong dan telur yang tidak bulat sempurna diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol terkekeh seperti anak-anak sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia bilang akan berusaha membuat sarapan yang lebih baik lagi besok, berharap Baekhyun mau memaafkan kecerobohannya.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum kecut, menyesal karena saat itu dia selalu memarahi Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencoba membuat sarapan sendiri. Tapi lelakinya tidak pernah mendengarkan, dia keras kepala, tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membuat Baekhyun terkesan.

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu bagaimana cara menghargai kekasihnya yang bodoh itu... Kekasihnya yang begitu cinta mati padanya.

Apa dia sudah terlambat? Bisakah ia memperbaiki semuanya mulai saat ini?

 _"Seperti saat ini, ketika udara terasa begitu tenang_

 _Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu_

 _Aku memikirkan hal itu selagi menatap kearahmu."_

Mata itu berbicara segalanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seperti dia adalah manusia paling indah dan sempurna di bumi ini. Chanyeol menginginkan masa depan bersama Baekhyun, menginginkan untuk memeluk tubuh itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dia ingin merawat dan membesarkan anak-anaknya bersama si mungil, menua bersama dan mati saat berada dipangkuannya.

 _"Aku bahagia setelah bertemu denganmu_

 _Aku mampu untuk mencintaimu sedalam ini_

 _Karena kau merangkul dan memahami pikiranku yang kekanak-kanakan."_

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Air matanya selalu berhasil mengalahkannya, mengingatkannya lagi pada setiap dosa dan kesalahan... serta luka yang pernah ia torehkan pada laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia tahu, pria yang mencintainya ini selalu memaafkannya, memberinya kesempatan bahkan untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia mencintai Byun Baekhyun begitu dalam, tak pernah bisa melukainya walau seujung kuku saja.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang masih terisak dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dia ingin mencintai Chanyeol lagi dengan cara yang benar. Dia ingin menjadi kekasih juga istri seorang Park Chanyeol... Dia ingin menjadi ibu yang sempurna bagi anak-anak mereka kelak.

Tuhan... Berilah dia kesempatan untuk itu...

 _"Ketika kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain_

 _Aku tidak suka bila ada jarak diantara kita_

 _Jadi maafkan aku..._

 _Meskipun kadang kita tak yakin_

 _Aku tetap ingin bersama denganmu selamanya."_

Saat bahunya mulai bergetar hebat, Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dengan rematan dan sentuhan yang menghantarkan kehangatan.

"Jangan menangis..."

Disaat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, dia sendiri tak sadar bahwa setitik air mata juga telah jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Aku harus melanjutkan laguku. Tolong dengarkan aku dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun..."

"Eum."

Si mungil yang menangis itu mengangguk, mencoba menghapus cepat jejak air matanya dengan usapan yang terburu-buru.

 _"Setelah musim panas_

 _Dengan suara hujan yang akan aku rindukan_

 _Aku mengecup kelopak matamu_

 _Ketika kau menyimpan banyak beban didalam pikiranmu_

 _Mari kita melangkah ke depan bersama-sama."_

Chanyeol tahu, dibalik sorot matanya yang indah Byun Baekhyun menyimpan banyak sekali luka dan beban yang selama ini ia tanggung sendirian. Chanyeol ingin menjadi sandarannya, memberinya kehidupan dan masa depan yang lebih baik juga membahagiakannya. Seluruh cerita tentang Baekhyun dan masa lalunya sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena terlambat dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya ini.

Dua tahun yang mereka lewati terasa tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang harus Baekhyun lewati sebelum Chanyeol hadir kedalam hidupnya. Jadi, izinkan Chanyeol menebus semua ketidakadilan yang pernah Baekhyun terima selama ini, izinkan ia memberikan cinta yang tak pernah Baekhyun dapatkan sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol.

 _"Apa kau juga bahagia setelah bertemu denganku?_

 _Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini_

 _Aku egois dan tidak stabil_

 _Tapi aku hanya ingin jadi yang terbaik untukmu."_

Chanyeol berhenti dari permainan gitarnya sejak beberapa detik lalu. Tangannya terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan, bahkan menuturkan lirik pun rasanya mulai sedikit sulit. Dia menunduk dan menangis, menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya hingga air mata jatuh tepat diatas tangan kurus Baekhyun yang masih tersemat infus.

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali, Park Chanyeol... Berhenti menangis, dan lanjutkan lagunya demi aku..."

Terkadang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, dimana letak cacat dan kekurangan Chanyeol yang dulu dia elu-elukan? Pria itu sempurna, nyaris sempurna karena Chanyeol selalu berusaha memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun butuhkan selama ini; cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian, juga mengajarkannya bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan hatinya kembali.

Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf karena merasa belum mampu untuk membahagiakan Byun Baekhyun, memohon ampunan karena tak bisa memberikan segala yang kekasihnya inginkan. Walau kenyataannya selalu berlawanan, karena yang harusnya meminta maaf atas cacat yang tertoreh didalam hubungan mereka adalah Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol.

 _"Aku pikir aku telah menemukan cinta paling sempurna yang selama ini aku cari_

 _Peluk aku, beri aku kekuatan_

 _Rangkul aku dengan cara menerima kekuranganku."_

Ketika tangan kurus itu memeluknya, menangis keras hingga membasahi pundaknya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Tuhan memang menciptakan dirinya untuk mencintai Byun Baekhyun sampai maut yang memisahkan...

 **e)(o**

 **Maut.** Kata itu terdengar tak nyata kadang-kadang. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa mungkin, sebentar lagi 'dia' akan menghampirinya lebih cepat. Karena didalam ruangan ini, hanya ada dirinya dengan seorang dokter yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan sebelum esok hari Baekhyun diizinkan untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"...Rahimmu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung anakmu selama 9 bulan. Melahirkannya nanti hanya akan mengancam keselamatan jiwamu sebagai ibunya."

Kau benar. Ini cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kerumitan dan catatan-catatan lain yang tidak pernah sempurna. Kehidupannya tak seindah novel romansa yang selalu dijanjikan akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi beginilah takdir yang telah disuratkan oleh Tuhan. Siapapun tak bisa menolak adanya garis-garis mutlak yang telah digambarkan untuk mereka. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku akan tetap melahirkan bayiku."

Karena dia adalah seorang ibu. Menukar nyawa untuk buah hatinya bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang harus dipikirannya sampai berulang kali. Naluri itu ada, tercipta dengan sendirinya dan telah mendarah daging didalam diri Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku sarankan, pikirkan dengan lebih bijak lagi. Belum terlambat untuk menggugurkannya, Baekhyun-ssi. Lebih baik bicarakan dulu semuanya dengan sang ayah, Tuan Park_"

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun padanya."

Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat. Kilat dimatanya menunjukkan ketegasan dan keyakinan yang sangat kuat.

Bekhyun telah hancur didalam sana. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya memang egois, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi egois. Tapi biarkan dia melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kali... Dia ingin menyelamatkan buah hatinya, mengantarkannya selamat sampai ke dunia, mengizinkannya menjalani hidup dengan baik walau dia tidak bisa hadir untuk merawat dan membesarkannya.

Baekhyun minta maaf untuk itu... Lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa menjadi sempurna untuk mereka yang paling dicintainya. Tidak untuk Chanyeol, tidak juga untuk bayi yang ada didalam rahimnya saat ini...

"Dokter tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menjaga kandunganku dengan baik. Izinkan aku melahirkannya, memberinya kehidupan yang pantas untuk dia dapatkan."

"Baekhyun-ssi_"

"Park Chanyeol adalah ayahnya. Aku yakin dia bisa mengurus anak kami dengan baik, memberikannya banyak cinta sebanyak dia mencintaiku selama ini..."

Senyuman laki-laki cantik itu membuat dokter didepannya bungkam.

 _Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol..._

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Mungkin tinggal 3 Chapter lagi ya sebelum cerita ini aku tamatkan :) maaf atas keterlambatan (lagi) dan segala kekuranganku dalam penulisan fanfic ini. Terimakasih utk kalian yg selalu mendukung dan _**meninggalkan jejak**_ setiap kali selesai membaca /virtual hug/ tindakan kecil kalian itu sangat berarti buatku.

Oh iya, kemarin ada yg bertanya soal akun Instagram pribadiku. Aku selalu lupa utk menjawab. Maaf ya... Instagramku namanya **puspadewiace**. Yang mau mutual bisa langsung DM disana ya syg.

Jangan sungkan utk cek story sexybaekby yang lainnya juga ya :) aku posting beberapa oneshot kemarin. Setelah Love Needs Sanity tamat, aku sudah menyiapkan project utk series baru. Mpreg juga dong hehehe harus itu. Ditunggu ya~

Catatan lain, lagu **Me After You** itu juga pernah di cover sama Chanyeol. Dia pemerin rekaman hasil covernya saat live Instagram. bisa di cek di YouTube. Dan ya aku yakin bgt kalo lagu ini dia nyanyikan utk Baekhyun :) secara ada keselarasan lirik dengan lagu **With You** kalo menurutku


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lebih baik bertemu walau sebentar_

 _Daripada tidak sama sekali_

 _Lebih baik pernah bersama_

 _Walau tidak selamanya_

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memangku map kertas berisi rekam medisnya, berjanji untuk tidak membuka lagi berkas itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dia akan menyimpannya sebaik mungkin, ke tempat dimana tak seorangpun yang akan berpikir bahwa catatan itu pernah ada.

 _Hipertensi_

 _Lemah jantung_

 _Hingga rahim yang rentan pendarahan,_ membuatnya juga menemui kendala untuk melakukan operasi sesar.

Baekhyun memiliki 3 riwayat itu didalam diagnosanya. Yang mana seperti paket lengkap, ketiganya bersatu padu untuk memperkecil harapan hidup si carrier sebagai seorang ibu hamil. Resiko melahirkan dengan tidak selamat sudah menyentuh angka 80%. Dua jam sudah dia mendengar dokter 50 tahun itu terus mengulang bujukan yang sama; gugurkan.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun yang egois sudah mantap memilih untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

Gerimis mengetuk kaca laminasi mobil yang kini ditumpanginya. Supir taksi itu mengemudi sendirian dengan tenang, tak punya urusan untuk mengusik penumpangnya yang bebas termenung di bangku belakang. Pemandangan pohon dan gedung yang hanya terlihat sekelebat itu nampak tak habis-habis walau sejauh apapun mereka telah menempuh jarak.

Kota beserta hiruk pikuknya ini tak pernah sepi, walau sebanyak apapun nyawa yang telah mati meninggalkannya. Waktu tak akan berhenti untuk menangisi kepergian 1 atau 2--bahkan seribu orang sekalipun. Hidup akan terus berjalan. Bumi dan semestanya juga tetap menempuh rotasi, tak berniat menunggu siapapun yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Baekhyun yakin, mau sampai berabad-abad pun, dunia akan tetap menjalankan fungsinya seperti yang sudah diatur oleh tangan-tangan Tuhan. Dan buah hatinya kelak akan menjalani kehidupan ini bersama mereka; orang-orang yang punya tanggung jawab untuk menuntaskan usia yang masih tersisa. Dia tidak akan pernah kesepian... apalagi sendiri.

Setidaknya setelah memikirkan itu, Baekhyun bisa tersenyum dan menyenderkan kembali punggungnya dengan tenang.

Ponsel didalam tas jinjingnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Nama "Chanyeolie" tertera di layar, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum 2x lebih lebar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ya, Chan?"

 _"Kau dimana? Kenapa suaranya seperti sedang diluar rumah?"_

"Ya, aku dijalan. Sedang didalam taksi."

Ada jeda sedikit. Selanjutnya sebuah hembusan nafas berat terdengar diseberang sana.

 _"Apa tak ada satupun supir dirumah yang bisa mengantarmu hari ini? Aku akan segera memecat mereka."_

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku yang memaksa mereka untuk tidak mengantarku. Hari ini cuacanya bagus. Aku naik taksi sampai ke taman kota, berjalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat pemandangan. Sekarang sudah mau pulang."

Penjelasan Baekhyun terdengar runtut dan rinci seakan tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menyela, jadi laki-laki dominan itu hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini karena sedikit lega.

Tanpa tahu bahwa itu semua adalah kebohongan.

 _"Ya sudah. Lain kali sebelum pergi tolong beritahu aku dulu. Aku bisa mati cemas kalau kau terlalu sering nekat pergi sendirian. Kandunganmu sudah memasuki usia 3 Bulan, Bee."_

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan selalu mengabarimu kemanapun aku pergi."

Baekhyun bicara dengan tone suara yang lembut dan menenangkan, membuat Chanyeol malah balik menyesal karena terlalu banyak memberi titah pada calon istrinya.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun akan segera resmi ia nikahi Sabtu depan. Disebuah gereja terpencil di Amsterdam, dimana tidak ada media lokal maupun luar yang bisa menggangu khidmatnya pemberkatan mereka nanti.

 _"Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin tidak bisa pulang. Malam ini aku janji akan tiba dirumah sebelum jam 8."_

"Aku menunggu. Baby juga sudah merindukan ayahnya."

 _"Apa dia menendang?"_

"Belum. Tapi aku rasa dia terlalu banyak berputar-putar didalam sini."

Usapan yang lembut Baekhyun lakukan diatas kandungannya yang mulai menunjukkan sedikit tonjolan.

 _"Aku jadi ingin segera mengecup baby bump diperutmu, sayang."_

"Kau boleh mengecup baby bump sepuasnya saat sampai dirumah."

 _"Apa boleh mengecup juga dibagian lainnya? Mm... Bibir, mungkin?"_

"Ya, kau boleh. Baby sedang berbaik hati karena mau berbagi kasih sayang Mommy dengan Daddy-nya hari ini."

 _"Aku akan langsung menagihnya begitu sampai dirumah. Bersiap-siaplah, Mommy Bee."_

"Semua dalaman baruku yang sexy dan berenda sudah siap untuk dipakai malam ini. Kau bahkan bisa pilih mau warna apa."

Goda Baekhyun dengan nada yang provokatif.

Perbincangan mereka yang sedikit bersinggung dengan topik sensual itu berakhir ketika seseorang memanggil nama Park Chanyeol samar-samar, dan pria dominan itu terpaksa pamit untuk menyudahi sambungan telepon.

 _"Love you, B. I'll see you at home."_

"Love you more, Chan."

Baekhyun mematikan layar handphonenya hingga kembali gelap, beralih untuk memandang kosong pada jalanan. Lagi.

Hari pernikahannya dengan orang yang paling dia cintai sudah semakin dekat. Yang mempersuntingnya adalah Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang menerima dirinya walau tak sempurna, yang memperjuangkannya hingga mereka bisa sampai di titik ini.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa ini akan jadi pernikahan terakhirnya, dan dia sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Janji yang dia ucapkan di depan altar pasti akan ia sanggupi; mencintai suaminya dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sebuah lengan yang menjadi bantalan. Mata kecilnya mengerjap. Seketika aroma maskulin yang begitu ia kenal datang merangsek masuk ke indera penciumannya. Tangannya dengan nyaman tergeletak diatas dada berotot dan bidang milik seseorang; _milik suaminya._

Ini pagi pertama Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari **"Park"**. Namanya telah resmi berganti menjadi Park Baekhyun dalam akta sipil. Dan laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya ini adalah Park Chanyeol, suaminya. Terbangun dengan pikiran bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang istri dari laki-laki yang paling dia cinta, Baekhyun tak bisa melawan saat bibirnya mendadak melengkung dalam senyuman.

Tidak pernah ia merasa begitu bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai Baekhyun... _seperti hari ini._

Dia melihat laki-laki disisinya melakukan pergerakan, membuka mata dengan usaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang baru masuk ke retinanya. Baekhyun senang karena dirinya lah yang terbangun pertama kali. Dengan begitu, suaminya itu bisa tahu bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan terus melihat senyuman istrinya didetik pertama ia membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi, suamiku..."

Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa debaran menyenangkan yang dia rasakan membuatnya tersenyum. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk pinggang sang istri dengan lembut namun posesif.

Dengungan khas pria dewasa yang baru bangun tidur terdengar dari pita suara Chanyeol, mengundang tawa kecil istrinya yang tak bisa lepas menatap wajah mengantuknya. Park Baekhyun, nama resmi istrinya yang tercatat dalam lembaga hukum, terlihat begitu cantik dengan wajah pucat alami tanpa make up. Kulitnya halus dan lembut seperti bayi, mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Selamat pagi, istriku..."

Ciuman singkat mendarat diatas bibir mereka, menciptakan bunyi yang khas hingga sedetik menginterupsi suara burung-burung gereja yang bercicit diluar.

"Bisa kau lepas pelukanmu ini? Aku harus segera membuat sarapan."

Baekhyun mencubit pipi sang suami agar mata mengantuknya itu kembali terbuka.

"Lima menit lagi, sayang."

"Apa kau tahan kalau harus menunggu lima menit lebih lama untuk menikmati egg bennedict buatanku, hm?"

Astaga, itu kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol. Apalagi sudah lama sekali ia tak mengecap nikmatnya egg bennedict buatan tangan sang kekasih--ah, istrinya itu.

"Buatkan dua untukku, baru aku lepaskan."

"Baiklah. Tentu kau bisa mendapatkan dua porsi hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, benar juga ya kata teman-temanku tempo hari."

Baekhyun berujar selagi turun dari ranjang, mengikat kimono tidurnya agar lebih kencang.

Sang suami menatapnya dengan alis sedikit menyatu. Sambil tersenyum, si mungil melanjutkan. "Pria dominan kalau sudah menikah, pasti melupakan soal diet dan perut kotak-kotak mereka. Mungkin karena sudah laku, jadi mau punya perut buncit pun tak masalah. Hihihi..."

Baekhyun terkikik geli karena sekelebat ia membayangkan kalau dalam beberapa tahun kedepan suaminya itu akan berubah tambun seperti kebanyakan suami-suami bahagia diluar sana. Ya, _**kalau**_. Kalau dia masih bisa melihat suaminya dalam hitungan tahun, _**bukan bulan.**_

"Mitos hanya akan menjadi mitos, B. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah buncit seperti mereka."

 _Hell, Chanyeol begitu percaya diri._

"Itu fakta, Yeol. Bukan mitos. Kalau kau bahagia dalam pernikahan ini, biasanya para suami akan cepat gendut."

"Baiklah... Karena sudah dipastikan pernikahan kita akan terus bahagia, sepertinya aku berpotensi besar menjadi gendut. Apalagi masakan istriku paling enak sedunia."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang sambil terus mengikutinya berjalan sampai ke dapur. Baekhyun seperti sedang digelendoti oleh bayi besar dibelakangnya sekarang.

Ini rumah baru mereka di Amsterdam, yang sengaja Chanyeol beli karena sepertinya mereka akan sering ke tempat ini untuk liburan diwaktu mendatang. Tidak ada pelayan yang tampak sama sekali, karena Baekhyun memaksa agar saat _'honeymoon'_ kali ini mereka bisa benar-benar menikmati momen berduaan saja.

Seperti merasa tak terganggu dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menggelayutinya, Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan kopi untuk kita. Mau kubantu?"

Chanyeol menawarkan sambil sesekali menciumi pipi putih istirnya.

"Mesin pembuat kopinya belum sempat kita atur. Sebaiknya kau siapkan kopi instan saja, Yeol."

"Baiklah, _Nyonya Park_."

Baekhyun berdecih saja mendengar embel-embel _'Nyonya Park'_ itu dari bibir suaminya. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis karena dia sendiri menyukai panggilan itu untuk sang istri.

Agenda menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini Baekhyun awali dengan menggoreng telur dan ham, membuat saus bennedict, memotong selada dan tomat sebagai pendamping, hingga menghangatkan English Muffin didalam toaster. Terakhir, ia pun mulai menyusun hidangannya diatas piring.

Setelah menata semua hidangan termasuk 2 cangkir kopi dan sepiring buah-buahan, sepasang suami-istri itu duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Tidak kusangka ini hari pertama kita sarapan sebagai suami-istri. Hidup berdua denganmu selama 2 tahun membuatku bahagia setiap hari, B. Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, ya..."

Chanyeol sampai memangku dagunya dan berpikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Baekhyun hanya melirik suaminya sesekali sambil tetap memotong sandwich yang sudah disiram saus bennedict itu.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras pagi-pagi begini. Makan saja sarapanmu."

Baekhyun menggoda suaminya, diam-diam tersenyum jahil.

"Aish... Padahal niatku ingin berlagak seperti pujangga didepanmu, istriku. Kau sama sekali tidak peka."

Si Carrier mungil malah terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karena suara tawa istrinya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia harapkan untuk mengawali hari perdana honeymoon mereka.

"Sebaiknya, apa yang akan kita lakukan dihari pertama menjadi suami-istri? Kau ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat, sayang?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan topik dengan nada bersemangat. Mulutnya terus mengunyah makanan selagi menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kita dirumah saja hari ini. Aku hanya ingin duduk dan mengobrol berdua denganmu." Baekhyun melirik sekilas untuk melihat respon dari suaminya. "Apa kedengarannya membosankan?"

"Itu ide yang bagus, Baek. Setelah hari pernikahan kemarin, badanku rasanya juga masih sedikit kelelahan. Pilihan yang tepat jika kita santai dirumah saja untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol menarik lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya diatas meja.

Dia menatap manik indah itu tanpa sedikitpun ingin berpaling atau mengedipkan mata. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyadarinya, bahwa Baekhyun telah banyak sekali berubah sejak insiden memilukan waktu itu.

Mereka telah melalui banyak hal. Jurang kematian pun sempat hampir memisahkan mereka. Namun Tuhan masih berbelas kasih dan menciptakan awal yang bahagia bagi keduanya; pernikahan.

"Setelah ini aku akan membuat kukis untuk teman nonton TV."

Baekhyun memberitahu sebelum bangkit dari kursinya untuk membereskan sisa sarapan mereka.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun telah sempurna dalam melakukan perannya sebagai seorang istri, bahkan di hari pertama mereka menikah. Tubuh kecil itu memunggunginya. Diiringi suara kucuran air dari counter bak cuci, Baekhyun membersihkan piring serta gelas dengan telaten.

Dia Park Baekhyun; istrinya, teman hidupnya, tempatnya berbagi keluh kesah, pelepas penatnya, pelipur lara dikala ia tengah gundah, penghangat ranjangnya, orang yang akan setia merawatnya dikala sehat maupun sakit, dan dia pula yang mengandung buah cinta mereka selama sembilan bulan sampai bayi itu siap lahir ke dunia.

Dialah pusat dunia bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah tempatnya untuk pulang. Didepan istri tercintanya itu, ia bisa bebas menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Dan Baekhyun akan menerima semua itu dengan senyuman dan tangan yang terbuka. Karena Baekhyun mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai carrier itu...

"Aku akan menunggumu di kamar. Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama, istriku."

Bisikkan dengan suara yang amat rendah itu menghantarkan debaran familiar di dada Baekhyun.

Carrier itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Langkah kaki Chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh pria itu menjauh dari dapur dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: 2 chapter lagi sebelum ending, plus... ~drum roll~

Akan ada EPILOGUE utk fanfic ini, yeay!!!

Mohon bersabar ya. Chapter selanjutnya akan jauh lebih complicated dan intens dibanding chapter ini. Tolong tinggalkan komentar bersifat kritik/saran yg membangun supaya aku bisa lebih baik dalam mengerjakan update minggu depan.

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian terhadap setiap karyaku ( **sexybaekby** ) di _FFn_ ini. I love you all so damn much!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Mental note: Roller coaster ride dimulai dari sekarang_

 **xxx**

 **x**

 **xxx**

Kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ke-6, bersiap menuju Third Trimester dalam hitungan beberapa minggu. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang model telah terganti sepenuhnya oleh peran seorang istri untuk Park Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk benar-benar rehat dari dunia modelling yang sempat membuatnya buta dan terobsesi. Tak dipungkiri, terkadang ia masih menyimpan cinta untuk mimpi kecilnya itu.

Tapi sejak resmi menjadi seorang _"Park"_ , Baekhyun menjalani keseharian yang 100 kali lebih baik dibanding Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. Bahkan tidak lama lagi, mereka segera disibukkan dengan persiapan acara "Baby Shower" yang sudah dirancang oleh Chanyeol sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tepat ketika kehamilan Baekhyun memasuki bulan ke-7, undangan akan disebar kepada seluruh kolega mereka. Mansion mewah ini pun rencananya akan didekor dengan nuansa Rose Gold saat hari-H.

Dan demi menyambut acara besar itu, Chanyeol juga menyiapkan sebuah project _**Maternity Photobook**_. Potret didalamnya memuat gambar-gambar kehamilan Baekhyun yang diambil secara profesional. Sesi foto akan dimulai minggu depan. Baekhyun benar-benar menantikan hari itu karena rindunya untuk kembali berpose didepan kamera dan sorot lampu akan segera terobati.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun memulai harinya seperti biasa. Lepas bangun dan mencuci muka, dia bersiap turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Karena semalam Chanyeol sempat request ingin menu ala Mid Eastern, jadilah Baekhyun membuat Roasted Brussel Sprout dengan Falafel dan Kidney Bean Soup sebagai pendamping.

Carrier hamil itu kembali ke kamar usai merampungkan masakannya. Siluet Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dalam posisi terlungkup terlihat tidak berubah sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu. Suara dengkuran halus juga belum meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa Chanyeol masih terjebak di alam mimpi saat ini.

Walau senyenyak apapun suaminya itu terlelap, Baekhyun tetap harus tega untuk membangunkan pria itu. Setumpuk pekerjaan sudah menunggu suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai musisi sekaligus pemilik dari 4 jenis perusahaan yang ia rintis.

Dengan guncangan lembut ditubuh si pria yang tertidur, Baekhyun berucap pada suaminya "Chan, sudah jam 7. Bukankah kau ada rapat nanti jam setengah 9?"

Suara berat Chanyeol yang menggeram rendah mulai terdengar. Otot-otot dilengan dan punggungnya ikut bergerak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Pagi, suamiku."

"Mm? Pagi, babe..."

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Chanyeol menyambut ciuman kecil dari Baekhyun dibibirnya.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai melakukan stretching khas orang baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun berjalan menuju walk in closet untuk menyiapkan pakaian. Satu tangannya ia letakkan diatas perutnya yang sudah membesar, seperti sebuah kebiasaan.

Saat kembali, ditangannya sudah ada Jeans hitam dan hoodie biru tua yang merupakan fashion item wajib seorang Park Chanyeol. Kalian tahu, suaminya itu memang bukan seorang CEO. Dia hanya seorang pemilik usaha yang tidak suka memakai jas dan dasi saat bekerja. Itulah kenapa, sampai sekarang tidak banyak publik yang tahu bahwa DJ Loey sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Selain karena kepribadian Chanyeol yang Low Profile, laki-laki itu juga tertutup untuk urusan pekerjaannya _"diluar panggung"._

"Ayo Chan, cepat sana mandi nanti kau terlambat. Sarapan sudah siap dibawah."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Justru tiba-tiba bayi besar itu malah merengek.

"Istriku..."

"Hm?"

"Mandi berdua?"

"Ck, kau ini. Kenapa manja sekali sekarang. Ya sudah, masuklah duluan nanti aku menyusul."

Secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung turun dari ranjang dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Usai merapikan tempat tidur dan segala kebutuhan Chanyeol mulai dari pakaian, jam tangan hingga sepatu sudah Baekhyun siapkan, carrier hamil itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyusul sang suami.

"Woohhooo... **Sexy**."

Chanyeol yang sedang keramas pun masih sempat bersiul dan berkomentar saat melihat Baekhyun melepas bathrobe-nya hingga bertelanjang bulat.

 _Dia bilang apa? Sexy?_

Baekhyun pikir lelakinya itu sudah hilang akal. Lihatlah perut besarnya, pusarnya yang menonjol, bahkan stretchmark dibeberapa tempat sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan ciri-ciri tubuh seksi dimata orang normal.

 _Ah, Baekhyun lupa. Chanyeol kan memang tidak normal._

Baekhyun mengabaikan suaminya yang mesum itu dan mulai menyibukkan diri didepan washtafel. Dia menyikat gigi lalu membersihkan kembali wajahnya dengan serangkaian skincare. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri shower stal tempat Chanyeol sedang membilas diri saat ini.

"Geser, aku juga mau mandi."

Chanyeol terkikik tiap kali sosok "Sasy Byun" muncul kembali di diri istrinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun yang suka mengomel dan menindas dirinya tidak akan pernah hilang. Itulah yang membuat kehidupan pernikahan mereka jadi penuh warna.

Dan satu hal lagi, jika dulu Park Chanyeol terkenal dengan julukan whipped boyfriend seantero Korea, maka sekarang dirinya sudah berganti status menjadi seorang whipped husband. Peningkatan yang bagus, bukan?

Itu semua terjadi berkat sebuah petisi yang tersebar diantara fans Loey. Isinya? Mereka meminta agar publik mencabut gelar _**whipped boyfriend**_ dan menggantikannya dengan _**whipped husband**_ , karena idola mereka kini sudah resmi menikah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para pembenci Baekhyun yang jumlahnya jutaan itu? Tenang saja, mereka semua sudah gulung tikar. Sebagian fanpage haters yang tidak deactive memilih untuk beralih fungsi menjadi base yang mendukung pasangan _**"Chanbaek"**_. Ck, ada-ada saja ulah netizen. Bahkan Park Chanyeol sampai harus membuat fake account untuk bergabung didalam komunitas itu. _LOL, dia juga sama parahnya._

Termasuk dengan fanpage khusus yang kini banyak memuja sosok Park Baekhyun tak juga luput dari _ke-kepoannya_. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa admin salah satu fanbase Baekhyun di Instagram yang memiliki 56K followers itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri.

 _ **Whipped husband?**_

 _614% akurat._

"Geser ih! Badanmu itu besar, ditambah perutku juga besar. Aku tidak kena airnya kalau begini!"

 _ **Plok!**_

Sebuah tepokan jahil mendarat diatas pantat gemuk Baekhyun. Mm, sedikit meremat-remat diakhir tentu saja.

"Jangan marah-marah~ nanti cepat tua~"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata malas melihat suaminya yang kini malah bernyanyi. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil shower puff dan mengusap tubuhnya hingga penuh busa. Kalau berlama-lama dikamar mandi dengan orang mesum, bisa dipastikan nasib pantatnya tidak akan "perawan" lagi saat keluar.

Baru 5 detik memikirkan hal itu, sebuah _"pelecehan"_ pun terjadi. Chanyeol menyelipkan jarinya untuk menusuk lubang Baekhyun dengan kilat lalu kembali mengeluarkannya, membuat sang istri terkesiap menahan nafas.

 _Kalian tahu? Lubang sensitifnya baru saja ditusuk! Demi langit._

Sebuah pelototan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkikik konyol "Hehehe... Sexy~" laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk perut buncit Baekhyun dari belakang, mengajaknya berayun seperti sedang berdansa.

Benar kata orang di internet. Istri yang hamil besar entah kenapa jadi bertambah keseksiannya hingga berkali-kali lipat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah, percuma kalau mau mengajak suami idiotnya ini berargumen pagi-pagi. Mau marah juga bagaimana jika saat ini Chanyeol malah mengajaknya bergoyang-goyang? Tangan lelaki itu sesekali mengelus perut buncitnya yang licin karena sabun, lalu mengecup bahunya dengan sayang.

Karena sudah kepalang hapal, Baekhyun tahu kalimat seperti apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir suaminya yang sedang senyum-senyum itu.

"Babe, satu ronde ya? Aku harus top up energi dulu sebelum rapat."

"Rapat tidak rapat pun alasanmu selalu sama. _'Top up energi, sayang~'_. Cih."

Baekhyun mencibir sambil menirukan ekspresi memohon Chanyeol dengan gaya mengejek.

Suaminya malah tambah gemas dan menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman kilat di pipi.

"Kita lakukan didepan washtafel ya?"

"Ya sudah tunggu disana sampai aku selesai membersihkan diri."

"Sini aku bantu. Biar cepat."

"Tidak! Tanganmu itu bukan membantu, tapi malah meraba kemana-mana."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi kemudian membiarkan istrinya mandi dengan tenang.

Laki-laki dominan itu sedang menuntun Baekhyun ke meja keramik dimana washtafel mereka berada. Dimintanya sang istri untuk bertumpu disana lalu menungging.

Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit sewot, menatap Chanyeol melalui refleksi mereka di cermin. Sebenarnya dia agak malu karena dipandangi suaminya dalam keadaan begini.

Chanyeol malah tersenyum tampan, membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir. "Aku tidak bercanda saat kubilang bahwa kau sangat sexy. Hanya sekedar memberitahu."

 _Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan._

Siapa yang tahan bila disanjung sampai seperti ini oleh lelaki? Dan Chanyeol itu bukan sembarang lelaki. Dia suaminya Baekhyun; orang yang menjadi teman hidupnya dalam suka dan duka.

"C-cepat selesaikan ini. Nanti kau terlambat."

Untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dirinya tersipu, Baekhyun menunduk dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk segera melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

Sang dominan mengangkat bahu asal sambil tersenyum maklum. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup dua bongkah pantat si carrier, meremat dan melebarkannya seperti seorang pro. Dan dia memang pro dalam urusan memainkan pantat istrinya.

"Aaahh..."

Baekhyun mendesah lembut saat kejantanan Chanyeol tertelan sempurna didalam analnya.

Si dominan meringis nikmat. Dimulainya penyatuan ini dengan tempo sedang, karena tidak ingin kegiatan mereka usai dengan cepat.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak pernah tinggal diam. Diawali dengan usapan lembut pada baby bump di perut Baekhyun, kemudian merambat naik hingga mencapai dadanya yang gemuk; sedikit membengkak karena mulai memproduksi asi.

Diremat dan dipijatnya dada yang lembut itu, merasakan kulit halusnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan miliknya yang kasar. Baekhyun terus mendesah karena hormon kehamilan membuatnya semakin _**needy.**_ Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan tepat, menumbuk titik kelenjar kenikmatan itu berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun dan meletakkannya diatas marmer washtafel. Aksesnya untuk bergerak pun semakin leluasa, membuatnya tak tahan sampai menggenjot dengan cepat. Baekhyun mungkin kehilangan dirinya karena kenikmatan ini, mendesah binal seperti kebiasaannya yang lama. Dia memang hamil, tapi bukan berarti dia melepaskan statusnya sebagai seorang istri yang pandai memuaskan.

Kecupan demi kecupan diberikan Chanyeol diatas punggung mulus istrinya. Pelepasannya sudah mulai dekat, pun dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Hentakan di 2 menit terakhir membuat Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Bibirnya menganga tanpa suara karena mencapai puncak dalam keadaan over stimulate; Chanyeol terus menumbuk prostatnya padahal dia sudah berada diujung tertinggi.

"Aarrgghh... Aahhh!"

Geraman jantan dari Chanyeol menutup segalanya, membiarkan sel sperma itu tertelan didalam anal Baekhyun hingga meleleh melewati kaki.

Sekujur tubuh si carrier hamil melemas. Dengan sigap suaminya membantu agar kedua tungkai kakinya tetap berdiri tegak. Chanyeol mengecupi wajah sang istri yang masih terpejam pasca ejakulasi hebat tadi.

"Terimakasih, istriku. Kau yang terbaik."

Apresiasi kecil dari sang suami tiap mereka usai bercinta selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada orang yang lebih menjunjung dan menghargai dirinya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan selama ini.

Baekhyun jauh lebih berterimakasih karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Seminggu berselang, tim yang bertugas menangani fotografi _**Maternity Photobook**_ Baekhyun datang ke kediaman megah Park. Chanyeol mengambil libur hari ini karena dia juga terlibat dalam sesi foto, menemani istrinya di beberapa halaman album.

"Sudah lama ya tidak melihatmu tersenyum selebar ini."

Itu Seulgi, bersandar di pinggiran meja selagi menatap Park yang hamil itu tengah dirias. Dia sengaja datang karena Baekhyun tak bisa bekerja didepan lensa tanpa bantuan asisten sekaligus manager kesayangannya itu.

"Kau saja yang sudah jarang melihatku. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu tersenyum seperti ini setiap hari."

"Ya ya ya~ menjadi istrinya Park Chanyeol sudah pasti membuatmu jadi carrier paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Keduanya tertawa karena siapapun tahu bahwa ucapan Seulgi memang 100% akurat.

Dengan kontak lensa biru, make up mata yang lembut dengan sentuhan glitter serta polesan bibir yang pink matte, selesai sudah maha karya sang make up artist diatas wajah sempurna Park Baekhyun.

"Aku harus ke atas dan mengecek bagaimana suamiku sekarang. Takutnya dia salah memilih jas nanti."

Baekhyun berkedip pada Seulgi dan segera menuju lift untuk pergi ke kamar utama. Kesibukan dibawah pun tetap terjadi karena beberapa staff masih menata lampu dan juga properti yang akan digunakan untuk menunjang photoshoot hari ini. Sedikit spoiler, tema pemotretan mereka adalah Roses and Shadow.

"Hey."

Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kemudian kembali menutupnya dengan punggung. Chanyeol yang sibuk memangku dagu dengan tatapan fokus ke hamparan pakaian di tempat tidur lantas menoleh.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada suaminya, mendekat sambil terus dipandangi oleh Chanyeol. Matanya yang besar itu menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang terpana.

"Wow... Guess who's this beauty? Park Baekhyun? My lovely wife?"

"Yes, your one and only wife."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup singkat bibir pink itu, kemudian bertukar senyuman.

Masih dipandanginya Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Pucuk kepalanya sudah berhiaskan flower crown. Kemeja satin putih membalut tubuh dan perut besarnya yang menyembul. Kalung berlian indah melingkar dileher jenjangnya. Wajahnya, rambut coklatnya, kulitnya, semua yang ada di diri Baekhyun meneriakkan kata sempurna. Istrinya memancarkan kecantikan yang tak bisa diukur oleh neraca apapun.

Rasanya seperti melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar untuk yang kedua kali.

"Mau kubantu?" Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ah, ya. Dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan saat ini.

"Dari sekian banyak pakaian yang sudah kau pilihkan, aku masih bingung mau mengenakan yang mana, babe."

"Baiklah, ini mudah. Sebaiknya kau pakai yang ini... ini... Lalu yang ini."

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil satu persatu fashion item yang cocok untuk suaminya, yang pasti akan serasi dengan outfit yang dia pakai hari ini.

"Kau tidak memberiku jas? Tumben."

Chanyeol mengambil potongan celana bahan dan kemeja putih yang Baekhyun serahkan padanya.

"Menurut saja apa kataku. Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Baekhyun mendorong suaminya menuju walk in closet untuk berganti pakaian disana, yang mana hanya dituruti oleh Chanyeol tanpa banyak protes.

"Selagi kau berganti, aku akan siapkan sepatu dan jam tangan untukmu."

Tak sampai 5 menit, Chanyeol keluar dari sana dengan kemeja yang sudah rapi dimasukkan dalam celana dan lengan yang tergulung sampai bawah siku. Setidaknya beberapa tatto yang ada disana masih bisa terlihat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tampan, sayang. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi."

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal telah memuji suaminya karena lihatlah, dia mulai berpose memegang dagu dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Sambil memutar bola mata malas, Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya untuk segera memasangkan salah satu jam tangan Rolex mewah seharga mobil sport yang diambilnya dari lemari koleksi.

"Dan ini... sentuhan terakhirnya."

Baekhyun menyampirkan jas hitam polos dibahu tegap suaminya, membiarkan lengan jas tergantung begitu saja tanpa diganggu gugat.

"Lihat, suamiku sudah seperti seorang model."

Baekhyun bersedekap melihat hasil karya tangan dinginnya. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat stylish dan super maskulin disaat yang bersamaan. Rambut _Comma Hair_ yang ditata keatas hingga menampakkan keningnya, semakin membuat penampilan sang suami terlihat _'panas'._

"Kau memang yang terbaik, istriku."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun karena dia juga merasa puas dengan hasil akhirnya.

"Ayo kita turun. Sepertinya semua persiapan dibawah juga sudah selesai."

 **e)(o**

Kain-kain tembus pandang menjuntai panjang dari atas hingga menggeletak tak beraturan ke lantai. Kelopak mawar merah bertebaran dimana-mana. Spring bed king size dengan sprei putih terletak ditengah ruangan, dengan taburan kelopak mawar yang juga tak kalah banyak. Tata lampu diseusaikan sedemikian rupa hingga hingga menciptakan bayang gelap disekeliling tempat tidur.

Set pemotretan sudah siap.

"Akhirnya, model kita pun tiba."

Langkah sepasang suami-istri yang menuruni tangga langsung disambut senyum oleh para crew. Park Chanyeol yang gagah menggandeng carrier cantik yang saat itu tengah memegangi perut besarnya, terlihat begitu serasi dan membuat iri beberapa gadis penata wardrobe.

"Oh iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf aku belum sempat mengucapkan salamku secara langsung kemarin. Asal kalian tahu, meski sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, berita pernikahan kalian masih jadi perbincangan hangat diantara publik."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lantas membungkuk sekilas tanda hormat pada seorang pengarah fotografi senior yang mereka sewa jasanya hari ini, menggumamkan terimakasih atas selamat yang diberikan.

"Terimakasih juga Mr. Lee, anda sudah mau berpartisipasi dalam Maternity Photoshoot untuk istriku."

"Suatu kehormatan untukku bisa membantu pasangan paling romantis di Korea."

Baekhyun tersenyum sipu karena tidak henti-hentinya mendapat pujian. Tak sedikit crew yang menimpali bahwa pasangan suami-istri Park terlihat sangat menawan dan mesra jika dilihat secara langsung seperti ini.

Maklum, sudah lama keduanya tak tampil bersama didepan publik terhitung sejak kepulangan honeymoon mereka di Belanda. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih wara-wiri di televisi karena aktivitasnya sebagai musisi masih berjalan seperti biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hampir seratus persen menarik diri dari dunia model yang sempat membesarkan namanya, fokus mengurus rumah tangga dan juga kehamilannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai _Day 1_ pengambilan gambarnya sekarang!"

Tepukan dari sang fotografer senior menjadi gong pembuka bahwa photo shooting segera dimulai.

30 menit berjalan setelah mengambil gambar solo Baekhyun dengan teknik siluet yang memanfaatkan sinar tunggal dari jendela, tibalah saatnya sang suami--Park Chanyeol memasuki set untuk melakukan sesi _photo couple._

"Bagus! Sekarang kita coba posisi _Back To Back._ "

Chanyeol yang tak mengerti akan istilah-istilah fotografi tersebut sempatkan tergugu. Sebagai seorang model profesional, Baekhyun tentu sudah hapal diluar kepala arti dari arahan yang diberikan dan mencoba untuk membantu suaminya.

"Aku duduk menghadap kanan dan kau menghadap kiri, lalu punggung kita saling bersandar."

Chanyeol baru bisa mengangguk paham dan langsung melakukan apa yang di instruksikan oleh istrinya. Ranjang itu menjadi saksi bisu setiap pose mesra yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

"Coba buat tangan kalian saling bersentuhan disana."

Secara naluri Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan sang istri, merematnya lembut hingga mereka tersenyum merasakan sentuhan hangat tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan... Mereka seperti pasangan yang diciptakan oleh surga."

"Marga Park bahkan terdengar sangat cocok dibelakang nama Baekhyun-ssi. Park Baekhyun."

"Saat hamil pun istrinya Loey terlihat sangat cantik ya. Dia laki-laki carrier paling anggun yang pernah kulihat. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa sejak dulu Loey begitu tergila-gila padanya."

"Pulang dari tempat ini, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bergosip dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku. Sebagian dari mereka adalah penggemar berat pasangan suami-istri Park!"

"Ehem. Sudah hentikan bergosipnya dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Permainan tenggorokan dan teguran lembut dari Seulgi memecah kerumunan para gadis-gadis crew yang kini tersenyum canggung. Satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan spot gosip dan berpencar untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Seulgi bersedekap sambil terus melempar senyum pada pasangan yang saling menunjukkan afeksi intens satu sama lain. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui dan rasanya sedikit tidak percaya bahwa that-so-called happy ending akan berpihak pada Byun Baekhyun; si cantik yang terkenal bak pemeran antagonis dalam soap opera.

Gadis yang telah menemani Baekhyun selama 2 tahun terakhir itu tak pernah berhenti berdoa agar kebahagiaan yang telah susah payah didapatkan oleh sang sahabat bisa bertahan selamanya.

"Sekarang kita coba _Hands On Belly._ "

Mendengar sebutannya dengan cukup jelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan segera mempraktekan pose tersebut yang sebetulnya sering mereka lakukan dirumah.

Chanyeol duduk bersila dibelakang Baekhyun, meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu sempit sang istri, kemudian tangannya melingkar dipinggang dan menyentuh lembut baby bump diperut istrinya.

Diluar kendali Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi putih yang gembil itu dengan sayang. Berulang kali. Hingga Baekhyun harus menyetop bibir pria itu dengan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Kesempatan itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh Mr. Lee dan fotografer lainnya untuk mengambil gambar candid mereka. Tak disangka, diam-diam mereka semua tersenyum karena sangat puas dengan hasil foto yang didapat.

"Mr. Lee, bisa kau memotret kami dari angle atas?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba buka suara, meminta sesuatu yang sempat tidak diduga oleh Baekhyun

"Tentu saja, Tuan Park. Kebetulan kami membawa cran untuk camera hari ini."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian memotret kami dalam posisi seperti ini," Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membaringkan sang istri, posisi kakinya menghadap kepala ranjang; arah jam 12. Baekhyun hanya menurut saat suaminya meminta untuk menolehkan kepala ke kanan.

Sementara Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya berlawanan arah; kepalanya tepat disebelah kanan sang istri dan posisi kakinya menghadap jam 6.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada cover film favorit Baekhyun, _The Faults In Our Star_."

Sambungnya lagi, dengan mata yang mengunci tepat didepan retina indah Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Sebuah film adaptasi dari novel terkenal karya John Green."

"Ya, benar sekali."

Sahut si dominan, masih tak ingin melepas pandangannya dari wajah cantik sang istri. Nafas mereka bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar karena dunia disekitar mereka tiba-tiba terasa sunyi. Hanya suara detak jantung keduanya yang kini mendominasi pendengaran.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu menyukai film itu karena akhirannya yang... hell, kau tau seperti apa, sayang. Tapi kulihat kau menaruh seluruh atensi pada setiap adegan yang kau lihat disana, bahkan menontonnya sampai berulang-ulang. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya jika kita sedikit mencontek cover mereka yang harus kuakui..." tangannya dibawa untuk menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun. "...terlihat sangat romantis."

Chanyeol bicara setengah berbisik, hingga vibrasinya yang begitu rendah menggetarkan seluruh sel ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey, Chanyeol."

Akhirnya si carrier manis buka suara. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman lembut.

" _Jika... Jika_ suatu saat aku harus pergi seperti karakter wanita di film itu, meninggalkanmu dan juga anak kita didunia ini... Apa kau akan marah? Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Ada getaran halus dibibirnya, tersamar oleh senyum Baekhyun yang berusaha ia tunjukkan sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi, Baekhyun."

"Aku bilang _jika_ , Chanyeol."

"Tidak ada _jika_ , tidak ada _seandainya_ , tidak ada _misalkan_ , dan tidak ada _suatu saat_. Kau, aku, dan anak kita... Kita akan menjalani hidup ini bersama-sama. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun merenggut kalian dariku, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun."

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Suaminya itu benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya pergi._

 _Kau harus bagaimana, Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol bahkan menyikapi pertanyaannya dengan denial, seolah mampu melawan takdir mutlak yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Baiklah. Kau benar, Chan. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Dia berhasil menutupi segalanya dengan sebuah senyum. Walau didalam sana, kehancuran diam-diam menggerogotinya dan rasa takut akan dibenci oleh suaminya semakin nyata setiap hari.

Proses photoshoot berjalan seperti seharusnya hingga petang hampir menjemput. Baekhyun sudah cukup bahagia karena Chanyeol telah menawarkan kesempatan seindah ini; kelak sang anak akan melihat potret ibunya semasa ia mengandung. Baekhyun berharap buah hatinya bisa mengerti bahwa _dulu_... setidaknya _dulu_ dia pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang ibu saat ia masih berada didalam sana.

 _Kasih sayang yang tak akan sempat diberikan oleh ibunya setelah ia lahir ke dunia..._

Karena semakin hari, rasa takut dan pesimis itu terus menjalar hingga ke serat terakhir impulsnya. Menciptakan sebuah fakta bahwa keyakinannya untuk tetap hidup semakin menipis.

 **e)(o**

Waktu berlalu, tibalah mereka pada malam acara "Baby Shower" Park Baekhyun yang diselenggarakan di mansion megah Park. Para tamu memenuhi undangan, bahkan sepertinya tak ada yang berhalangan datang sama sekali. Dekorasi elegan bernuansa Rose Gold mendapat decak kagum dari siapapun yang baru memasuki ruang utama kediaman ini.

Dengan blouse longgar membalut tubuhnya, Baekhyun tampak anggun bersanding dengan sang suami yang mengenakan pakaian resmi dan mantel panjang sebagai luaran, menerima setiap ucapan selamat yang terus berdatangan dari para tamu.

"Selamat ya, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Aigoo Baekhyunee... Tidak terasa sudah 7 bulan saja, ya."

Luhan yang datang bersama pasangannya, Oh Sehun, mengelus gemas perut buncit Baekhyun saat tiba giliran mereka untuk memberikan selamat. Sehun dan Chanyeol nampak bersalaman dan memeluk jantan satu sama lain. Pria albino itu sedikit menggoda suaminya dengan mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Daddy paling _Hot_ se-Korea Selatan.

"Baekhyunee-ku juga akan jadi Mommy paling hot sedunia, benar kan?"

Luhan tak mau kalah dan langsung menyombongkan gelar sahabatnya itu pada sang pacar. Suami-istri itu kompak terkekeh dan Sehun sudah pasti tak bisa untuk tidak setuju.

Selama pesta berlangsung, tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak kado berdatangan di kediaman mereka dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Bahkan salah satu partner bisnis Chanyeol menghadiahkan mereka satu unit BMW hitam metalic yang akan tiba besok pagi. Walau sudah berkali-kali mereka memperingatkan para tamu undangan untuk tidak memberikan kado apapun, tetap saja orang-orang itu bersikeras. Alasannya cukup klise, mereka bilang sungguh kelewatan bila pasangan seapik Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan kado yang pantas dihari berbahagia mereka.

Baekhyun sedang membantu salah satu tamu untuk memotongkan kue saat langkah sepasang pantofel mendekat dan terdengar semakin nyaring ditelinganya. Atensinya langsung teralih dan benar saja, sosok yang tak ia harapkan untuk dia lihat hari ini tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

 _Dokter Kim Junmyeon._

Dialah dokter yang pernah menanganinya saat di rumah sakit dahulu, yang mendadak menjadi dokter kepercayaan Chanyeol. Dia juga yang pertama kali menemukan fakta tentang cacat pada rahim sang carrier, dan bersikeras meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk langsung menggugurkan kandungannya.

Kenapa dia datang? Ah, sudah pasti Chanyeol yang mengundangnya. Chanyeol pikir selama ini Baekhyun masih berkonsultasi tunggal dengan sang dokter. Padahal dia sudah lama pindah untuk mencari dokter lain yang sekiranya tidak dikenal oleh Chanyeol; memperkecil kemungkinan suaminya mengetahui tentang masalah kesehatan yang dia alami.

"D-dokter Kim." Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa terbata. Tapi lelehan keringat dingin di dahinya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia memang benar-benar takut dan merasa terancam.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Park Baekhyun-ssi."

Laki-laki setengah baya itu menunduk singkat sebagai salam, dan Baekhyun berusaha keras mengikuti hingga gerakannya patah-patah.

"Ah, Dokter Kim. Anda sudah datang."

 _Tuhan..._

Seperti sebuah petir, suara ramah-tamah Chanyeol justru mengejutkan dan membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, Tuan Park."

"Tak apa. Aku senang Dokter mau memenuhi undangan kami. Oh ya, maaf. Beberapa bulan ini aku tidak menemani istriku check up rutin. Padahal aku sering memaksa untuk ikut tapi seperti yang anda tahu, istriku ini sangat keras kepala. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk tetap bekerja dan meyakinkanku agar jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Ya, istri anda memang sangat keras kepala, Tuan Park."

Baekhyun menegang seketika begitu mendengar perkataan sarkasme dari mulut sang dokter yang tentu hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka berdua.

"Lagipula anda lah yang menangani Baekhyun, Dokter Kim. Aku pikir aku bisa sedikit merasa tenang selama anda yang menjadi dokter untuk istriku. Anda terkenal sangat berkompeten dibidang ini."

"Mm, C-Chan... B-bisa kau temani aku ke k-kamar mandi?"

Lucunya, disaat seperti ini justru Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya dalam berbohong. Alasan yang dia pilih tentu saja terdengar sangat konyol.

"Kamar mandi? Ey, tidak biasanya kau minta ditemani ke kamar mandi dirumah sendiri, sayang."

Chanyeol justru menggodanya karena jelas saja, suami mana yang tidak geli mendengar permintaan seperti itu dari sang istri.

"A-aku... A-aku..."

"Sebaiknya aku permisi untuk mengambil minuman, Tuan Park. Jujur saja aku sudah menahan haus sejak tadi."

Baekhyun melirik ragu pada sang dokter, masih menahan nafasnya walau ia tahu laki-laki setengah baya ini mulai paham akan situasi dan tak berniat untuk membongkar kebohongan Bakhyun. Ya, setidaknya belum sekarang.

"Baiklah, silahkan Dokter Kim. Aku harap anda menikmati pestanya."

Baekhyun baru bisa mengambil nafas dan mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara begitu Dokter Kim sudah menjauh.

Chanyeol yang melihat butiran keringat diatas kening sang istri sejenak mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh itu hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menegang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, babe? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkeringat begini? Apa Air Conditioner-nya kurang dingin?"

"Ti-tidak, Chan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga apapun lagi dan menghentikan pertanyaannya sampai disitu. Baekhyun kembali diberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup nafas lega.

Ya, untuk sementara ini saja. Karena sesungguhnya malam pesta masih berjalan cukup panjang, dan kejadian tak terduga bisa terjadi kapan saja.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Ditunggu tanggapannya tentang chapter ini :) terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
